My Little Pony: The Rose of Life
by SkullReaper790
Summary: An entity had enter Equestria, it gives most of the ponies only envy, pain, and misery. but when the two sisters arrives they imprisoned this entity in a flower, but the princess of the night had filled her heart with envy. a pony rose up to stop this entity, she is known as Pinkie Pie or the reincarnation of Abigail. will this pink pony ever stop this entity? #Support. #PleaseR&R.
1. Prolouge I

**A/N: Hey, guys, um…. This is SkullCrusher550. I am gonna make another story, which was created by J5A4. A reviewer name 'ausosogait' just hate this fanfic called 'Party of One' since that's my first story. He calls it 'Lame and doesn't make sense.' You know why the grammar is so wrong, it's because…. J5A4 from deviantart, is isn't a English speaker…. He was a Spanish who's trying his best in English, so ausosogait don't just hate or judge on somebodies fanfic. Because people around in deviantart, are helping him on how to speak in English, anyways…. Um, the prologue will be divided in five chapters so I hope you like them. Oh I almost forgot, J5A4 is really good at art. Like seriously. You have to check them out its really cool!**

 **My Little Pony: The Rose of life: Prolouge I**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. Also this comic like story belongs to um…. J5A4.**

 _Fairy tales do not tell children that dragons exist. Children already know that dragons exist. Fairy tales tell children that dragons can be killed._

 _-G.K. Chesterton_

 **Long time ago in a faraway land, there was an entity of pure evil and cruelty which filled the hearts of ponies with anger, greed, and envy.**

 **This creature cause envy among earth ponies to unicorns and pegasi, making them feel inferior to them.**


	2. Prolouge II

**A/N: Welcome back, to the new chapter or should I say the prologue of 'The Rose of Life.' this story is really cool, and I hope he/she create the other project about Abigail. I really hope you like this second prologue. If you want to see his art Go to deviantart, I would like to thank for J5A4 for creating this story on deviantart. This guy is very talented in art.**

 **My Little Pony: The Rose of Life: Prolouge II**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. Also this comic like story belongs to um…. J5A4.**

 **Then he betrayed them, making them that if they did not take drastic measures against them they would be enslaved. And I give a book in which contains any type of magic that they could use against their supposed enemies and then start a war against them.**

 **The book contains powerful and destructive spells, but what they didn't know was that for using such powers they would have to pay a heavy price.**


	3. Prolouge III

**A/N: Hi, guys, welcome back to the prologue III. I hope you guys drop some reviews on the review section, and if you want to press the follow or favorite button go ahead, make yourself at home in fanfiction. Also please check J5A4's deviantart profile, you'll be amaze by his art work. Like seriously!**

 **My Little Pony: The Rose of Life: Prolouge III**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. Also this comic like story belongs to um…. J5A4.**

 **This evil entity enjoyed the pain and misery of the ponies and his cruelty had no end.**

 **Until one day, two sisters with the powers of day and night went up this entity**


	4. Prolouge IV

**A/N: Hey, Guys, it's me SkullCrusher550. This is the fourth uh…. Prolouge of 'The Rose of Life' I hope you drop some review on the review section. Or you could press the favorite or follow, if you want too. Chapter six will be published after this fic called 'The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega' so be patient about this chapter. Because I'm a slow updater so yeah, and of course you are free to ask any question you want. **

**My Little Pony: The Rose of Life: Prolouge IV**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. Also this comic like story belongs to um…. J5A4.**

 **Using the elements of harmony, and forbidden spells were able to imprison this entity in a flower.**

 **But because of the use of this magic, one of the sister was affected filling her heart with envy.**


	5. Prolouge V

**A/N: Hey, guys, it's me again SkullCrusher550. This is the last prologue of this fanfic, I hope you guys love it. So please I really need some support from you guys, I also don't like the negative review on my review section, because I really hate them. So…. please enjoy!**

 **My Little Pony: The Rose of Life: Prolouge V**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. Also this comic like story belongs to um…. J5A4.**

 **Before he was imprisoned, he took their memories of his existence. And that of the book, so that one day he could come back, and take vengeance on those who locked him away.**

 **No one knows what happened with that evil book, or the flower that contain this entity. Seeing as all memory of their existence was removed. It is just looked back on as an old scary story.**

 **A/N: Great! This is the final chapter of the prologue. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and on the next chapter that Pinkie Pie's reincarnation which is her name was Abigail. The mare who was gonna stop the evil entity around Equestria, a long time ago. I assure you guys can review this. Chapter six will be more awesome as ever, ever since the 'Ausosogait incident.'**


	6. Chapter VI

**A/N: Hey, Guys, this is SkullCrusher550. Welcome, to another chapter of…. 'My Little Pony: The Rose of Life' on the comic page 91, Pinkie's reincarnation Abigail died for sacrificing her friends, for saving them against the evil entity. I have this comic in facebook for those who would like to add me. But I am not gonna reveal my name in fanfiction-dot-net. Also please put a review in the section called…. Uh, review section so that, I could read them. As long the review is not negative. Um…. please press the follow or favorite in the upper left. I need some support about this story. Please enjoy the story!**

 **Another A/N: My OC known as Pedro Rodrigo Clemece, he is a spanish light element bearer. Both of him and her sister were Greek descent. His entire family had fifty generations.**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **My Little Pony: The Rose of Life: Chapter VI**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. Also this comic like story belongs to um…. J5A4.**

 _Pedro's residence, Equestria_

The light element bearer known as Pedro is just meditating on something, to strengthen his mind. But the pink pony on the other hand were irritating Pedro, as he got distracted by the focused in meditating. He replied with a smile, but he speaks Spanish with a groaned. "¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Diane?" the pink pony responded with a happy face, she then squishing on Pedro's both cheeks. "My friends and I will go to the everfree forest, silly." Pinkie pie let go in squishing the light element bearer's cheeks, he also got annoyed by the pink pony's wild energy. "Will you come with us, please?" A puppy eyes were formed into Pinkie's eyes, as it gets widen even more. Pedro in the other hand had no choice but to come. At First, he closed his eyes. Whether he goes or not, then his decision had made on Pedro, he immediately opened his both eyes and he speaks. "Odio cuando dices eso, Pero seguro que vendré a su viaje a la selva." Pedro responded and a devilish face were formed, as Pinkie is very concerned about him. But she ignores it, as a sound of 'squee' is heard in the background. The light element bearer stood up into the center, and dust his clothes until his half jeans before he left.

Pedro has no time for Breakfast, he quickly turn the knob and opens the door. He then forgot to close the door, the pink pony is the one who closes it.

 **Chapter Starts**

 _Everfree Forest, Equestria_

Pedro and his six friends trotted at the creepy forest of everfree, as pinkie were hopping with excitement. "Come on girls, isn't incredible?" the light element bearer is being annoyed by the pink pony only on his mind. As Twilight the princess of friendship, notice the destroyed trunk of the tree just before the cave entrance.

"How did you find this place?" Twilight Sparkle interrogated plus a smile on her face.

Pinkie decided to remember everything in her mind, her first replied was. "I deliver some cupcakes to Zecora and on the way back." The Pink pony were just leaving the everfree forest, until she heard some voices in the back ground with whispers. "I heard some strange sounds, like somepony was calling me. Then all of the sudden after walking for awhile." She follows the mysterious sound in the middle of the creepy forest. But she roll from the ground, until her body is up-side-down with derp eyes were formed. "I fell on the log" She uttered, as she remembers that she was crushed and landed on the trunk. "And I found this place." The pink mare smile on her face, because she is gonna show this to her friends, with an interesting discovery. And the memory faded.

"Sin ánimo de ofender, señorita meñique, pero no sé quién está aquí." Pedro replied with a concerned face.

"That's ok, Pedro. We will just wanna see who is in here." Pinkie pie smile on Pedro, she trotted to her other friends, leaving the light element bearer just to cross his arms around his chest.

"He is right, Pinkie. I don't think we should be here, it could be dangerous." Fluttershy replied as she were scared of dark caves. Until Pinkie stretches her head and replied back to her. "Too late, because I'm already here." She continues her sentence. "Come on, you've got to see what's in there." Twilight use her telekinetic magic to lift the trunk from the cave entrance, until Pedro interrogated. "¿Necesitas una mano?" But the princess of friendship answered. "Um, no thank you, I can do this by my self." As the blockade were out on their way, they've finally entered the mysterious cave.

On the middle of the cave, the light element bearer and his six pony friends are trotting inside of the dark cave. The cave inside is very dark, until Pedro use his power of light to see their surroundings. They continue their journey inside the cave, until all of them reached the last blockade of the cave. Twilight and her friends including Pedro glance at the ancient with unknown symbols. "I told you it was incredible." The pink mare replied with happiness. "It's really impressive." The princess of friendship is very amaze as well. "Incredible." The orange pony's amazement shock her mind as it were still processing. "Tal gracia." The light element bearer utilized his power of light, unto the palm of his hand. The drawings were very ancient, until they move forward on the symbol to explain it. "Nunca he visto esta antigua antes, en toda mi vida." Twilight hesitate to explain everything, as possible in her mind the light element bearer listens to the princess of friendships lecture. "This type of rock is not common around here, I wonder who and how they brought it in the cave?" She continues her lecture while they listen except for fluttershy, who turned her head in three hundred sixty degrees. "And for what purpose?" she inquired and then continued her lecture with non-stop, Fluttershy's face began to get terrified of what she saw while Twilight is doing her lecture. "Besides the scripture is very old." The princess of friendship uttered. "Do you think you can translate what it says?" one of her friend interrogated, then Twilight began to answer. "Maybe but it will take me some time." Fluttershy got scared of what she notice, until she screamed inside the cave. Because she discover something.

"¿Cuál es el asunto, Fluttershy?" Pedro interrogated, as he glance at the buttery pony who is on the ground terrified.

"Skeleton!" the buttery pony pointed something on the ground, it was a dead skeleton pony, Twilight and her friends notice it too. while Fluttershy were behind their friends back scared. It was wearing a black hat on top of its head, it also wears a caped covering the skeletal pony body.

"Fluttershy," The light element bearer began his sentence. "Es sólo un esqueleto, no hay nada de qué preocuparse." Pedro extend his hand around the shy pony, as he picked her up from the ground. "I'm sorry." The shy pony apologized.

"No hay necesidad de disculparse." He responded, as he walk forward. He examine the skeleton, as he notice something around its neck. The amulet is the same as the symbol from the wall, but he ignores it. Pedro touch the skeleton pony, his head remained in pain while the six ponies wasn't even looking. He saw something in his mind, that something else also defeated the evil entity before the equestria is being born.

He bounced back a bit from the ground, Pedro then rubs his head gently to relief the pain. The light element bearer shrugs it off and goes back to his friends.

"It must have been for hundreds of years, poor pony it must have been alone when did this happened." Twilight replied as she is talking to Applejack, the orange pony with freckles on the middle of her cheeks indicated. "Better leave it as it is, we better not disturb the dead" with the seriousness of Twilights face, she responded once more. "You're right we better investigate the wall maybe it tells the story or if these ancient are related." She uttered, the rainbow pony pick up the amulet with her hoof. while it wasn't remove yet through out the neck.

"Rainbow Dash, stop that!" Twilight became furious, about her rainbow pony friend for clutching the amulet. The princess of friendship notice that the symbol were so similar from the wall. "That symbol…. Is so similar to the wall." The lavender pony indicated, as the pink pony caught her eyes that something is stuck in the wall. "What's this?" Pinkie interrogated.

"What is the meaning of this symbol?" Twilight questioned, as the pink mare is very concerned about the book which is stuck inside the wall. "Does it the wall have a purpose?" The princess of friendship inquired, Pinkie began to take the book from the wall. The book itself started glowing as the wall began cracking.

As Pinkie is holding the book before her face, the book that she had taken had absorb some knowledge of unknown magic. The evil entity appeared in front of the book cover. The wall falls into bits as the smoke rises from the cave. "Careful, the walls collapsing." Twilight warned her friends, as the pink pony didn't listen to Twilight as she just stays there. Not even scared of being hurt by rocks.

Most of them crouch because the smoke were too imminent, the princess of friendship question. "Is everypony okay?" the smoke were still imminent Twilights other friends are hurt, while Pedro formed himself with a divine shield to protect him. "Rainbow Dash, are you okay?" the white pony known as Rarity interrogated, as Fluttershy only did was just cringe. The orange pony is worried about her cyan pony friend who is in the ground injured.

Rainbow Dash almost cried forming into her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm fine I just hurt my wings a bit." There's a wound on Rainbow's right wing, as Rarity is very worried on the cyan pony.

"See, Ah told you not to disturb the dead." Applejack responded as the smoke were still imminent.

"I knew we shouldn't have to come in here." The shy pony replied weakly.

"¿Dónde está Diana, es que ella está bien?" The light element bearer inquired, as the five other elements of harmony looking their friend Pinkie. But the pink pony was still there standing on the destroyed wall. Twilight move forward to Pinkie making sure if she is okay. ""Pinkie…. Are you okay?" the princess of friendship questions.

Later when Pinkies hair became so flat again, she is very more serious than the old Pinkie does. When Twilight called her. "Pinkie?" Something Pinkie or Abigail caught on top of the wall, even Twilight glance it too. It was a mysterious white flower which is stuck in the peak sparkling its light. "What is that?" the flat hair pink pony interrogated.

"How is this possible?" Twilight question, because she hasn't seen this flower before in her life.

"What is it?" Rainbow Dash interrogated, as she was awestruck abou the flower as well.

"Incredible." The orange pony replied.

"Esta flor maravillosa." The light element bearer responded, as he deactivate his divine shield.

"It's beautiful." The white pony uttered, as the pink pony's mind became so serious about the flower.

"It's the rose of life, I've read about it, but its supposed to be a myth." Twilight answered, as she explaing about the flowers existence.

"A myth?" Fluttershy interrogate Twilights words.

"Its supposed to have the greatest healing ability, with just consuming a petal. And some legends say that they purify anything they touch." Twilight explained about the rose.

"Al igual que mis poderes." Pedro uttered, which Twilight and her friends except for Pinkie turned their heads to him.

"What do you mean by that, Pedro?" Twilight interrogated the light element bearer.

"Mis poderes pueden tener la capacidad de curar cualquier cosa, incluso para las personas enfermas." Pedro replied, as he formed a divine powers in the palm of his hand.

"Then let's take it, and give me one of those petals because it hurts, alright!" Rainbow dash sreamed angrily.

"No, it's the best we get out of here." Fluttershy uttered.

"No, it's the best we take it, so we can investigate it. And see if its safe before giving it to you, Rainbow Dash." The princess of friendship replied while she smiles.

"Besides, that's what you get for disturbing the dead." The orange pony responded, by turning her head from her three friends. while Pinkie is very terrified about the flower.

"And maybe we can get seeds from it, so we can plant more of them. but why is it hidden behind the wall?" Twilight indicated with a smile on her face.

"Maybe it was someponys treasure and they hid it, so no one could take it." Applejack guessed.

Twilight utilized her telekinetic magic to levitate the flower out of the peak, but it didn't work at all. "That's strange…." The princess of friendship commence her sentence. "I can't take the rose with my magic." Twilight responded as she can't use her magic, maybe because it was sealed with unknown forbidden spell.

"Don't worry, I'll take it." The orange pony smugging were formed into her face.

"Be careful." The lavender alicorn warned her, because if she trip she falls down.

While Applejack is climbing the peak, something caught on Twilights eye. It was a letter beneath the peak as she started reading it carefully. But before she could read it, she then first replied. "What's this symbol, the scripture is more recent." Then she commence her reading the scripture.

 _If this flower is unleash and incredible evil in the world, he will take possession on the nearest most vurnerable soul it can find, and it will bring death until he can recover from his strength to destroy all in his path. And submit the entire world. Remember this name and Sigil because it could be your salvation._

When she was done reading it she uttered. "Wow that's a strange name, Amd-" Her sentence got interrupted until Applejack replied. ""Almost got it." As Applejack is almost on top of the peak, but she was blinded by the shine of the flower. "AHHHHH!" She yelled in agony, for covering her face by using her one hoof.

"Applejack!" Twilight screamed, as she sees her get blind by the rose of life.

They heard that the cave is collapsing, the whole underground began to shake as the walls began cracking.

"The cave is collapsing, hurry!" Twilight replied as she notice that cave is almost collapsing above their heads.

"Get out quick!" Applejack snapped their friends to get out of the cave, even Pedro. Because they had no time to waste because the cave is going down.

"Come on!" Twilight screamed once more because the wall is going down to them.

Pedro and the six elements of harmony successfully escape the destruction of the cave, Applejack check if everybody is fine.

"Is everypony okay?" The orange pony interrogate, as she check any one of them including the light element bearer.

"Estoy bien." Pedro smiles at the pony, as he glance at the pink pony who is not fine. Scratches his chin about it.

"It looks like we're okay." Rarity uttered looking somewhere else.

"The bright light just dazed me a bit." Fluttershy replied as she covered her with an index right hoof.

"What happened in there?" The cyan pony interrogated with a worried face. "And what was the shining light?" She inquired once more.

"I have no Idea, I just know that the rose started shining when Applejack took it." The princess of friendship replied with a different expression, while Pinkie is left there terrified.

"Are you feeling Okay?" Twilight asked Pinkie is she's alright.

"Yes, I am fine, I need some rest." Pinkie replied with an agonized expression.

"That book? Where did it come from?" The lavender alicorn responded, looking at the book from the ground.

"It was the wall, when I took it the wall collapse." The pink pony uttered quickly with a serious expression

"Twilight here's the rose luckily nothing happened to it." She responded, as she bite the white shining rose. And the orange pony cough hardly she drops it, but luckily Twilight had the reflex to catch the flower by using her telekinetic magic.

"Sorry, Ah think Ah breathed too much dust in there, Ah thought you couldn't take it with your magic." The orange pony replied with a shocked in her face.

"That's strange, when I tried in the cave I couldn't do it." The friendship princess uttered, while her face are filled with shocked.

Then going back to Pinkie she replied. "I think, I will take care of the rose for now. and investigate it and see if it's safe to use." She use her telekinetic magic to lift the flower above them. "Pinkie can I see the book?" Twilight inquired at Pinkie. "I would like to see it's content, and see if it has the connection to the rose or the skeleton" The lavender alicorn responded.

Twilight use her telekinetic magic to levitate just before them, then the princess of friendship opens the book. It contains with unknown symbols that Twilight couldn't understand. But she read it though even she can't understand.

"What scripture is it?" The lavender alicorn asked, while utilized her magic by levitating both of the flower and the book. "I have never seen anything similar before." She responded as she kept on reading some peculiar language on the book.

"Sé que este libro." The light element bearer gasped in shock, while Twilight and Pinkie reads it.

"You do?" Twilight replied as she turned her head towards the light element bearer.

"Sí, este libro, contiene con hechizos impredecibles y destructivas" Pedro explain in spanish, which Twilight and Pinkie didn't say anything they just nod.

"It's the best way we get out of here, before it gets dark." Rarity uttered with expression.

"You're right, besides we need to get Rainbow Dash's wings looked at." Twilight replied at her friends.

"Don't worry about it, I just need some rest and I will be better tomorrow, yeah it's not so bad." Rainbow Dash indicated as she make sure if she will be alright for tomorrow.

"Are you sure?" The lavender alicorn inquired.

Pedro, Twilight, and her other friends went their respective home before it gets dark. At least on tomorrow it will be so perfect or not.

( **To be continued** )

 **A/N: Well, guys, this is chapter six. I hope you enjoy this story, guys. Please review on the review section. Please no negative reviews, please. I'm gonna…. Um, post another chapter about…. Uh, next week I think. So yeah enjoy the movie uh- I mean story. *Laughs nervously.***

 **-Laters!**

 **SkullCrusher550.**


	7. Chapter VII

**A/N: Welcome back to the new chapter, guys. This is the story called 'My Little Pony: The Rose of Life' I am glad NegaiFreak follow and favorite this fic, J5A4 is such an incredible artist, so I will give him a credit for that. Although he's not done with the sequel of 'Party of One' it was called 'Surprise' this comic is even scarier than the first one I wrote from fanfiction, many years ago, I think…. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy reading this fic. Also please follow or favorite this story tale, I also need some reviews from you guys because I just wanna hear your thoughts. Even though he's having a hard time in English, people are still supporting him. I hope you enjoy the Chapter VII guys.**

 **My Little Pony: The Rose of Life: Chapter VII**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. Also this comic like story belongs to um…. J5A4.**

 _Location: Pedro's Residence, Equestria_

 _Date: March 14, 1000_

 _Time: 7:30 A.M._

 _The Next Day_

Pedro has just finished his breakfast, he then went to Twilight's house for a visit. He knocks the door gently, as Twilight inquired. "Who is it?" She looks at the peephole of the door, but when she sees it was only Pedro who is standing just in front of the door. Twilight then use her telekinetic magic to open the door, the door knob suddenly turned left. As she smiles to Pedro.

"Oh, hi Pedro, what brings you by?" The lavender alicorn interrogated.

"Nada, señorita Crepúsculo, sólo quiero que visite a su casa que es todo."Pedro answered with a smile.

"Oh ok then, enter if you want." Twilight replied, as Pedro enters Twilights house with respect, Twilight interrogated as the light element bearer is sitting on a comfy sofa. "Would you like some tea?" Pedro smiles at Twilight. "Sí, me gustaría una taza de té, por favor." The lavender alicorn nodded, as she went to the kitchen to make some tea.

But then something went on Pedro's mind, as a spark of electricity were truly heard. His head are aching with pain, his teeth is cringing for what he saw in his mind. He notice that something will happened on this world, that equestria will perished by an evil entity. He also spot something, that an evil entity rose up to seek vengeance who were against him. but the pain suddenly ceased, when Twilight goes out from the living room. she levitated a cup of tea just above her head, she puts the tea on the table just in front of Pedro.

"Gracias, señorita Crepúsculo" Pedro credited the lavender alicorn, as he drinks the tea. When he drinks it, his very amazed that Twilight is good brewing a tea.

"Me sorprendió que este té, es muy delicioso." The light element bearer were suprised. "No sabía que usted es un fabricante de buen té." He replied with a smile which Twilight blushes a bit.

"Thank you, Pedro, for liking my tea." The lavender alicorn uttered, as she glance that Pedro is enjoying drinking the tea that Twilight had made.

"De nada." Pedro responded back with a smile.

"¿Cuándo supo cómo hacer té?" the light element bearer inquired with a grin all over his face.

"I was trained by princess Celestia, for making a very good tea and I did it." Twilight answered with a smile.

"No sabía que, que fueron entrenados por la princesa Celestia." Pedro reclaimed, as he drinks the tea with manners.

"Yup, it was pretty amazing." Twilight responded.

"Al final de este capítulo, por favor, ¿me capacitado para hacer un buen té?" The light element bearer questioned, as he finished the tea he puts the cup in the table.

"Well, I don't know, but sure!" Twilight answered.

"Gracias!" Pedro credited the lavender alicorn.

"You're welcome, Pedro." Twilight recited her responding.

But then a on the bottom of the screen, an orange hoof is galloping very fast. As it was coming like a train, that never cease running. Her shadowy figure can be seen on the ground, as the orange pony's four hooves clank on the ground. the orange pony has a very bad news about Rainbow Dash that she needs to tell Twilight.

 **Chapter Starts**

 _Later_

"No…. No….. No….!" Twilight screamed that the book is gone like it vanish in an instant.

"Lo que pasó, se pierda Crepúsculo." Pedro stood on the comfy sofa, as he notice that the book is gone.

"I can't believe I lost the book." The lavender alicorn uttered, as she turned her head to the green dragon and Pedro the light element bearer.

"Qué, cómo es eso posible?!" the light element bearer added.

"Don't you remember where you left it?" Spike interrogated and panics about the book.

"I remember leaving it next to the rose last night, but when I woke up it wasn't there anymore." Twilight responded as she was panicking about the book, maybe it could be stolen by a robber.

"Maybe you left it someplace else, you stayed up late investigating the book, and the rose you probably don't remember where you left it." Spike responded, as the sound of a knock can be heard. As Twilight proceed to the front door. "I'll go see who it is, meanwhile help me look for that book, Spike." The lavender alicorn instructed her number one assistant as the green dragon nodded.

On the front door, Twilight glance at Applejack as she saw her crying. And Pedro notice it too, the light element bearer responded. "La señorita Applejack," he continue his sentence. "Lo que ha sucedido a usted, y por qué lloras?" The light element bearer interrogated, as he notice that the orange pony cries even more.

"Yes, Applejack, what's wrong with you, and why are you crying?" Twilight inquired at that question.

"Somethin' horrible happened to Rainbow Dash." The orange pony cries even more, like her tears continues to fell down in her cheeks.

"What happened!? Is she Okay!?" Twilight is questioning Applejack, as the orange pony shouted at her friend.

"dígame, señorita Applejack, está bien señorita Rainbow Dash?" The light element bearer interrogated.

"SHE'S DEAD!" The orange pony screamed beneath her throat, as Twilight and Pedro gasped of what happened on the cyan pony.

"What did you say?" Twilight inquired as she was shocked about this.

"Qué, cómo es esto posible, ¿cómo es que se pierda Rainbow Dash está muerto? quien la mató?" Pedro interrogated at the orange pony.

"Ah'm not sure, Pedro. But you have to come with me and also ya Twilight." The lavender alicorn and the light element bearer exchange glance with each other they then nodded on each other, the three of them proceed to the field. They arrived on the scene, that Rainbow Dash is all jack-up. Twilight's tears formed within her eyes, as Applejack also. Pedro was shocked about the death of the cyan pony, as he covered his left index hand over his mouth. He sniffled a bit that Rainbow Dash is possibly dead.

"What happened here?" Twilight inquired as she continues her questioning the orange pony. "Why did they do this to her?" She interrogated, as the light element bearer let out all his anger "No puedo creer que este tipo de violencia, sea quien mató a la señorita Rainbow Dash, voy a vengar su muerte!" He formed a ball of light energy in the palm of his hands, but Twilight ceased him as the light energy through Pedro vanishes.

"Stop it, Pedro, your anger will never help." The lavender alicorn responded, as Pedro didn't nothing but to growled a bit.

"Tell me, Applejack, what happened to her?" Twilight interrogated as her tears still falling through her eyes.

"Ah don't know," The orange pony tears continues to fell over her cheeks. "Ah just came over early, to see how she was doing and Ah found her in this state." Applejack responded, as she saw her cyan pony friend. Rainbow Dash's body got stabbed by six wooden plugs, her chest is barely open and her heart vanished. A blood circle were formed around the cyan pony, the symbols were still present. Applejack interrogated as her cries never stops. "But who?" She still questioning about the death of her friend. "Who could do such a thing?" Her crying never stops at all.

"I don't know, but we have to find out." Princess Twilight responded, fell with tears as well, her grief becomes anger.

But the princess of friendship saw the blood symbol from the ground, as she uttered. "This is a symbol from the book," The lavender alicorn began to explain. "Whoever did this must have stolen from the library." Twilights tears never stops. "But, why did they have to do this to Rainbow Dash?" She inquired with her tears coming out over her eyes.

"Señorita Crepúsculo, y se pierda Applejack, hay que explicar esto a sus otros amigos" The light element bearer responded, as the two elements of harmony nodded at him. The three of them calls their other friends for a special meeting, as they arrive to the house of Twilight. Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie or Abigail was there. They group themselves like it was a circle.

 _Twilight's House_

 _Later after the death of Rainbow Dash_

After the tragedy of what happened to Rainbow Dash, Pedro and the six elements of harmony gathered together for a meeting. But the light element bearer got a serious face for a bit. "¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo perder Rainbow Dash, conseguido por el asesinato de una criatura misteriosa?" he interrogated the six ponies, but no one answers.

"Ah have no Idea, Pedro." The orange pony responded.

"Not even me, darling." Rarity uttered, as she formed a silence before her friends.

"N-not me…." The shy pony indicated.

"De acuerdo, entonces, perder Crepúsculo, por favor continúe con su explicación acerca de la muerte de la señorita Rainbow Dash." The light element bearer reclaimed, as he heared that no one kills the cyan pony.

"Who's somepony is responsible for this," Twilight responded with a serious face. "And I won't rest until I find them." The lavender alicorn uttered, as Pinkie Pie or Abigail is not talking with her other friends.

"But who would want to hurt Rainbow Dash this way?" Fluttershy questioned the princess of friendship. "And Why?" The buttery pony interrogates again.

"I can't believe that this is happening." Rarity replied with a terrified face.

"It's what I'm going to find out," The lavender alicorn began explaining, with a focus on her mind and also a serious face. "All I know is that the responsible one for this, also stole the book from the library." Twilight replied with serious voice. "They know how to interpret it, and are they trying to do something?" Twilight is wondering, that it could be a monster from the everfree forest or the Hydra from the forest also. "For some reason," the princess of friendship commence her sentence. "Though this pony tried to erase the symbols they drew with Rainbow Dash's blood." The lavender alicorn replied, while the orange pony's tears were still falling down a bit on her cheeks.

"How do you know it was a pony?" Applejack inquired, while the shy pony is terrified about her cyan friend.

"Due to the state of Rainbow's body." Twilight uttered, as she investigates and remembers on how the cyan pony dies in the field. "I notice that she was bitten and that mark belongs to a pony," The lavender alicorn reclaimed, as she continues her explaining about the tragedy of Rainbow Dash. "It also looks really aggressive, as if they grabbed her by the neck, and repeatedly threw her body on the ground." The princess of friendship responded, A scratch of Rainbow Dash's body gained a minor scratches that can be seen on the background. "That would explain some of the wounds on her body." The element of magic replied explaining some more info.

"But what confuses me is the way that they extracted her heart," Twilight began her sentence, as the cyan pony's chest were open on the background. "It seemed really aggressive as if the responsible on had claws but it's impossible," The princess of friendship answered, a pony with claws? That's impossible they are no such thing that a pony has claws. But Twilight continues her dicussion around her friends. "Somehow they extracted the heart, without cutting or damaging any other organs." The lavender alicorn responded as she continues more. "Except for the ribs, which were destroyed, in fact her body didn't have claw marks just a few scratches." The princess of friendship added, on the background the cyan pony's chest got obliterated badly by a mysterious creature.

"Another thing," Twilight replied with a solemn face. "I noticed that there was a symbol drawn on her chest," The princess of friendship responded, as remembers that she notice a symbol that is so similar from the book. "Whoever did this must have drawn it, before killing her," The lavender alicorn spoked to her friends. "And seeing the place were we found her, it looks like Rainbow was attacked in her own house." Twilight guessed a bit, that her friend were attacked by an unknown force. "She tried to escaped but she couldn't, because her wings got hurt." The lavender alicorn announced with a deep spoked words. "She probably tripped and she had no chance of escape." The element of magic phrased.

"For now," The lavender alicorn replied with anger. "We can't ask Princess Celestia for help," Twilight added. "She isn't in the castle," the young alicorn replied because her mentor wasn't there in Canterlot, so she will never have a support from her by now. "And she won't be back until tomorrow, please be careful till then." Twilight warned her friends.

"What do we do now?" The white pony inquired.

"Me gustaría decir que, tenemos que ver la espalda de uno al otro." The light element bearer replied, as he support most of his friends.

"Pedro's right," The orange pony responded. "We must watch each other's back, so we won't be killed by a mysterious creature." Applejack uttered with a serious face, as the others left Twilight's house except for Pedro, Twilight, and Pinkie or Abigail who is still terrified.

"Pinkie," Twilight summoned the pink pony's name, as her eyes turn left to the princess of friendship. "I have notice that you have been distant with us lately." The lavender alicorn is very unhappy about her friend Pinkie. "I know that Rainbow Dash's death has been hard for all of us." Twilight declaimed with words to Pinkie. "But right now is the time, that we should be together the most." Young alicorn princess accept the invitation to Pinkie, but the pink pony rejected the offer.

"I'm sorry…. I…." Pinkie or Abigail replied. "I can't!" the pink pony yelled within her breathed, as she turned away to Twilight. And the young princess alicorn uttered once more. "Pinkie!" the lavender alicorn calls her name, while she notice the pink pony leaving the house.

"La señorita Crepúsculo, no se preocupe, tengo que ir tras ella." Pedro replied, as he chases after her.

"Be careful, Pedro." Twilight responded, as the light element bearer turned around and look at her with a smile all over his face.

"Lo haré, señorita Crepúsculo" The light element bearer winked at Twilight, causing the purple alicorn to blush.

 _On the sugarcube corner, Pinkie's Room_

Pedro arrive at the sugarcube corner, as he reaches Pinkie's room. he turned the door knob gently and he open it. The light element bearer glance at the pink pony. Pinkie on the other hand was very terrified at first, but then her mind change a bit with a serious face. She then unlocked the book and recites the unknown forbidden spells.

 _Pact with Kerobal_

 _Kerobal, demon of the witches and dark magic, under these words, I order you to give me your power and wisdom. I am the one that invokes you and by the name of your captor, Hecate, who coordinates with baphomet, I imprisen you in this book. I order give me your power to benefit me. Give me the first sigil of Hecate. Take my vital energy, take my cutie mark and special talent as payment for such power, so it will aid me in defeating my enemies with dark magic._

With that recite of every word that Pinkie says, a large light suddenly emerge before her. causing Pedro to cover his face by using his both hands, because it was too bright to see.

 _The Next Day_

 _On Twilight's House_

In ponyville everything is normal and peaceful, but then a sudden earthquake were heard as the local ponies perceive it also. Twilight glance at the smoke which is rising from the sky, she then replied. "This can't be good." The smoke is very immenent and it cannot be stop by somepony.

"What was that?" The green dragon interrogated what is happening.

"Something happened near the Everfree forest." Twilight answered, as she glance at the smoke which was rising from the sky.

"Spike stay here," the lavender alicorn instructed her number one assistant, to remain in the house. "And if I don't come back in a couple of hours," The princess of friendship responded. "Finish writing the letter to Princess Celestia asking for help." Twilight replied as she investigate the scene.

"Okay, but be careful." Spike uttered.

On the middle of the streets in Ponyville, the background ponies have gone shocked of what happened. As the lavender alicorn is shocked also that she observe, A ground vanishes in an instant. Twilight has no idea how powerful that was, she is wondering that maybe it could be a dragon or a hydra. But something else, Twilight questioned. ""What has happened here?"

( **To be continued** )

 **A/N: Phew done with chapter seven, I hope you enjoy how Rainbow Dash got killed by a mysterious creature. Please review on the review section, also if you want to follow or favorite go ahead. I need some support with you guys, So I will post the next chapter next week, because I had two stories to write. one is…. 'The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega' and the other one was…. 'My Little Pony: The Rose of Life' I will post a question, whoever answers right wins. So write your answer in the review section now. **

**Question: Who's pony will be next to be killed, by a mysterious creature?**

 **Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


	8. Chapter VIII

**A/N: Hey, guys, this is SkullCrusher550. Welcome back to the new chapter of 'My Little Pony: The Rose of life' I thank NegaiFreak for his awesome question from my OC. Also I would tell you the answer who will be next to die, the answer is Rarity. I will revealed to you the story about it. I hope you guys enjoy it, please follow, favorite, and review. I really need your support from you guys. Anyways…. Enjoy!**

 **My Little Pony: The Rose of Life: Chapter VIII**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. Also this comic like story belongs to um…. J5A4.**

Twilight were left shocked of what happened, as Applejack and Fluttershy trotted to the lavender alicorn that they heard the ground shaking also. The alicorn turn to her friends and the cowgirl pony replied. "Twilight," she called her alicorn friend, as Twilight glance at the orange mare friend. "Do you know what happened here?" The princess of friendship inquired.

"No one knows what happened here," The orange mare answered. "Ah heard was a lound clamor and then this crater appeared," Applejack uttered with a serious face. "Somethin' must have happened here." Applejack is wondering about the crater which has appeared in nowhere.

"This is really bad." Fluttershy indicated.

"Have you asked Princess Celestia for help?" The shy mare queried.

"Not yet I was about to…." Young alicorn mare responded.

"Where is Pedro, Rarity, and Pinkie." Twilight inquired as she turned her eyes to the left.

"Ah haven't seen them," The orange mare uttered. "Ah doubt that they didn't hear this even the ground shake." Applejack spoked while Fluttershy was left scared.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Twilight responded angrily.

"Let's find Rarity." The young alicorn reclaimed, as Applejack and Fluttershy nodded at the young princess of friendship. They went to the Boutique Rarity's workplace, they will check if Rarity is alive.

When they arrived, the shy mare yelled in a flinched position. "AAAAAAAh!" Twilight in the other hand closes her both eyes, because its to violent to see. Applejack replied scared. "Rarity…. No!" The orange mare got shocked that her friend is dead.

"When did this happen?" The princess of friendships eyes formed with tears, including her friend Applejack. Rarity's body is hanging up-side-down while someone drew a blood symbol, this time it was different than Rainbow Dash. Her four hooves is filled with wooden plugs, her head is on the floor with tons of blood in it including the tail. Rarity's chest were barely open with crushed bones in the ribs, her tounge is above her horn. But something written in blood on the wall, it says 'TRY AND STOP ME BITCH.' This is the most tragedy of Rarity's death in all over Ponyville's history.

While Twilight is crying over Rarity's loss, she notice something on the floor. It was five pink hair strings. "This can't be true." The lavender alicorn responded, but she is still crying within her friends loss.

Her crying stops eventually. "Applejack, Fluttershy," The lavender alicorn summoned their names. "I want for you two to stay together until I know whats going on," The lavender alicorn added her reply. "I'm going to send a letter to Princess Celestia so she can help us, for now." The princess of friendship uttered a bit serious. "Don't go near Pinkie." Twilight warned Applejack and Fluttershy, that Pinkie Pie could be a threat to them.

"Twilight, are ya sure about what are ya saying?" Applejack inquired, crying for a bit.

"I hope I'm wrong." The lavender youth alicorn responded.

"Then were going with ya." The orange mare indicated.

"No," Twilight answered gently. "If I'm alone she will probably try and attack me but she won't come out if I have company." The young alicorn princess replied angrily. "I have to stop her before she hurt someone else." Twilight spoked with a seriousness on her face.

"But all by yourself, are ya sure about this?" The orange mare asked that question from Twilight.

"Don't worry," Twilight began her sentence with a serious on her face. "I'll use my magic to stop her!" The youth alicorn princess replied.

"Please be careful." The shy mare uttered.

Meanwhile on the middle of Ponyville, Spike is just standing in the front door waiting on something worriedly. As the alicorn princess went by, Twilight was tired of running over the boutique to Spike her number one assistant. "What happened Spike?" The princess of friendship inquired. "I don't know," The small green dragon didn't know what's happening over Ponyville. "Pinkie came over and she took the rose and she ran off without a word," Spike the green dragon answered. "She was really hurt too like somepony had beaten her up." The green dragon is very worried about the pink mare also known as Pinkie Pie. "Do you know where she went?" Twilight interrogated her number one assistant. "No sorry I don't," Spike answered anxiously. "What's going on?" The green dragon asked.

"I don't know I am going to Sugarcube Corner and investigate," Twilight will investigated over the sugarcube corner if her pink friend is still there. "Meanwhile, I need you to send Princess Celestia a letter asking for help," The youth alicorn added her reply, and she instructed her number one assistant. "Because apparently Pinkie…. Us responsible of two of our friends…." Twilight responded seriously.

"What!?" Spike is very confused about Twilights word.

"Spike," Twilight summoned the dragons name out loud. "I have no time to explain just send it!" The young friendship princess shouted enraged.

In Sugarcube corner, this is the place were Twilight visited. The lavender alicorn Princess met Mister Cake the wife of Miss Cake, is on vacation with her children. He's the only there in his store until Twilight spoked at the husband. "Mr. Cake," The friendship princess commence her sentence. "Good thing I found you alright," Twilight uttered that Mr. Cake he is still alive and kicking in. "Have you seen Pinkie?" The lavender alicorn interrogated Mister Cake. "She's not here," Mister Cake answered to Twilight. "I thought she was with you," He replied fluently. "This morning she said that she was going to see you," The stallion uttered confidently. "But that was hours ago." The stallion from sugarcube corner indicated bluntly.

"Do you know if she had a book with her?" Twilight question Mister Cake.

"Yes," Mister Cake answered with a smile. "She had a really old looking book," He added. "I thought you had given it to her." Mister Cake replied bluntly in his mind. "Where is Pinkie?" He questioned the princess of friendship.

"I think I know where she went." Twilight uttered with a frowned face.

Meanwhile on Fluttershy's house, Applejack and her friend Fluttershy went inside her home. And the shy mare is looking unto something. Also it wasn't gonna be alright this time, all the animal friends of Fluttershy seemed to running away because they sense something on the shy mares body.

"Where are you little buddies? Angel?!" Fluttershy questioned worried, as all the animals that she adopt went on hiding others run away.

"Ah don't like the look of this," The orange mare responded but also terrified. "Why would they run away?" Applejack wondered in her mind.

In the middle of ponyville, Twilight had no time to waste. She galloped as fast as possible, going to Fluttershy's house, because she needs to check her friends if they're alright. Twilight uttered while she gallops. "I hope I'm not to late." But then an explosion were heard on Fluttershy's house, that someone in her house. The pink mare is fighting unto something. When the princess arrived the location of Fluttershy, she then went inside as she notice Pedro and Pinkie is there fighting something.

"Pedro, Pinkie!" Twilight replied as she saw Pinkie and the light element bearer who is on the ground, they then stood up within their feet. "Twilight Run!" The pink mare shouted at the princess of friendship. "La señorita Crepúsculo, que debe salir de aquí." Pedro uttered forming and charging a bolt of light energy into his knuckles, until the light element bearer releases the light energy bolts within his knuckles. the demon got hurt by the projectile light beam she falls down for a minute then she stood up. While Twilight is looking somewhere else she heard a sound like someone who snap a neck of a person. The lavender alicorn then look at something, she notice something a stetson hat belongs to Applejack. And it is filled with blood leaving with a pink string hair belongs to Fluttershy.

"No," Twilight's eyes widen with shocked. "This is not possible What's happening!?" The young alicorn Princess uttered.

A dark appandage with claws is formed, Fluttershy is destroying Applejack's chest and eating her heart while Applejack is on the wall, with drawn symbol as well. On the eyes of Fluttershy reflected over Twilight's while her eyes is still widen, The demon entity turned around and she saw Twilight. Fluttershy or the demon seems possessing her, pounce at the lavender alicorn with a devilish formed on her face above the ceiling. Pinkie on the other hand cringe angrily, as her cutie mark glowed like a reddish like an apple. She uses her destructive spell and her eyes glowed white.

On the floor a chunk of rock forms in the ground, as the floor is ascending on the ceiling. Covering the entire floor, Fluttershy's face were formed with a devilish grinned. Then a pink mare formed with a worried face. "Let's go!" Pinkie reclaimed her words to Twilight. "What about Applejack?" The princess of friendship inquired.

"She's already dead, come on we have to hurry." Pinkie responded, as Applejack's body is on the wall.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí, antes de que esta bestia demonio nos lleva." Pedro replied as he formed a holy light aura around him. while he escaped successfully on Fluttershy's home.

Pinkie then use her unknown spell again as her eyes glowed white, as the chunk of rocks are covered Fluttershy's home. The pink mare closes her eyes because she lost her friends that she could ever had. "Sorry Applejack," Pinkie apologized to herself. "For not being able to save you." She uttered until Pedro extended his right arm, over Pinkie's shoulder. "No es necesario para disculpado, meñique se pierda" The light element bearer calms Pinkie with his holy light aura. "todo estará bien, te lo prometo." Pinkie then turned her body around the light element bearer, with a tears formed on Pinkie's eyes. She hugged tightly over the light elements waist. Until her crying ceased.

"This won't stop her for long," The pink mare responded with an angry formed with her face. "We have to get out of her as fast as possible, including you Pedro." Pinkie replied with a serious face, and Twilight didn't say anything she just stay silent.

"Voy a ir contigo, si te gusta o no." The light element bearer uttered with a serious on his face.

"Very well, then." Twilight uttered gently. "You can come with us." The princess of friendship, Pinkie, and Pedro left Fluttershy's house.

On the middle of the night in Ponyville, Pedro, Twilight, and Pinkie sprinted as fast as possible. Because they will be catch by Fluttershy's clutches. "How did you do that?" Twilight interrogated while she is sprinting beside Pinkie, while Pedro is on the back after them. "And what's happening to Fluttershy why did she have claws?" Twilight question the pink mare.

"She's no longer Fluttershy." Pinkie answered.

"What!?" Twilight is very curious about Pinkie's words.

"When Applejack took the flower," The pink mare began explaining back at the cave weeks ago. "She release an evil being that took control of Fluttershy's body during the glow," Pinkie added it with a reply. "She should have closed her eyes making her vulnerable in its presence." The pink mare responded as she continues more explaining to Twilight. "The claws that appear are used during the ritual absorption," Pinkie added. "But now it doesn't have enough power to use it" The pink mare is very worried about Fluttershy's action.

While Pedro is sprinting an electric spark flows over his mind as he cease his running, he saw a vision that Fluttershy will become a bloodthirsty demon who will rule equestria. And the demon entity will obliterate everything on its path, but then the pain left him as he shook his head to regain his focused. Pedro continued his sprinting to catch up with Twilight and Pinkie.

"Wait…. An evil ritual…. How did you know that?" Twilight on the other hand is wondering about the history of ritual.

"From the book," The pink pony answered. "When I entered the cave, and touched the book a surge of information and knowledge came to me that I didn't understand." Pinkie explains everything the information of the book. "When you opened the book and said that you didn't understand anything," The pink pony uttered, while she explains more of it. "I understood every symbol," Pinkie can decipher everything from the book. "Even hearing a voice saying not to release the book." The pink mare responded anxiously. "I took it from your library, I'm sorry for that happened." Pinkie apologized to Twilight.

"She come for us," The pink mare indicated with an anxious face. "We have to move away from Ponyville, so nobody gets hurt." Pinkie instructed the princess of friendship to get out of their city.

"Wait," Twilight realized something. "You mean, that the same book gave you the key to decrypt the content" The you lavender alicorn guessed.

"Not only that," Pinkie answered in an anxious tone. "Other things as well," The pink flat hair pony responded. "But they are very confusing," Pinkie uttered, as she refers that the book she took didn't understand it yet. "And I don't even understand it completely." Pinkie added the reply.

"What?" Twilight got bemused about Pinkie's words afterwards. "Well…. What did the book contain?" The princess of friendship inquired.

"Very dangerous spells," Pinkie answered with a serious face. "Do you see the symbol that I have in my cutie mark." Twilight noticed Pinkie's cutie mark isn't a three ballons anymore, it was an ancient red mark over her hind quarters. "It appeared when I read the first page," The pink mare remembers her first read to the book. "Which is a kind of pact within the book, it allows me to use spells without killing me in process." Pinkie replied with an angry face formed in front of her face.

"But it also suppresses my cutie mark and my talent," Pinkie replied about her powers and abilities.

"But if I had didn't make the pact with the book," The pink pony magic user responded, if she didn't made that pact from the book she would have died.

"I would no longer be alive at this time." The pink mare uttered with a solemn face.

"Here she comes!" The pink magic user indicated, as the possessed Flutter will be coming this way.

"Lo siento mucho, por haber llegado tarde." Pedro is very exhausted from running behind the two ponies. who comes after him.

"You don't need to apologized, Pedro." Twilight uttered with a sad smile on her face.

A yellow hoof has been shown on the bottom of the background, it revealed to be Fluttershy which she is clearly covered with blood even in her mouth. She grinned creepily even her face, the shy tilts her head. "Ha ha," The shy mare laughs like a demon. "Do you still think that you're going to save your friend?" She questioned in a creepy tone.

"Your friends hearts were too strong." A while earlier Fluttershy ate the three of their friends hearts, which means her strength will recover for sometime.

( _ **Pedro POV**_ )

Until the light element bearer replied. "¿Qué quieres de nosotros, demonio sucia bestia!?" Pedro clenched his right fist angrily.

"Ah, the light element bearer," The demon who possessed Fluttershy almost guessed the name of Pedro. "What a recent surprise?" She questioned while giggling with a demonic laugh. "I must say you touch the amulet of Abigail." The demon entity responded, with a giggling like laugh from the demon.

"Lo que se supone que significa eso, demonio sucia?" The light element bearer put his both arms around his chest, glaring at the demon entity.

"I WANT YOU TO BE PERISHED, FUCKHEAD!?" The demon blasted him with a dark bolts of projectile beam, when the shadowy beam hits Pedro he is hit on the chest. Which his body got backfired, he was hit in the trunk of the tree dropping him unconscious.

"PEDRO!" Pinkie shouted but she was ceased her by Twilight, preventing her from going into him.

( _ **Twilight, Pinkie Pie, POV**_ )

After Pedro got hit by Fluttershy's dark beam, she licks the blood in her lips by using her tounge. Then her eyes becamed dark and her teeth grows sharp like a knife.

"Now you have less chance of stopping me." The demon entity mocked Twilight and Pinkie.

"Who are you and why did you kill my friends?" The princess of inquired angrily, while the demon is just smiling before them creepily.

"She won't say anything." Pinkie responded angrily, she was glaring at the demonic entity who possessed Fluttershy. "It only speaks when he wants to." She added the reply.

"Who or what is it?" Twilight wondered who could be.

"I don't know exactly," The pink mare answered. "But I tell you, that he needs to consume the hear and blood of ponies to regain his powers" Pinkie pie replied enraged.

"Did you know this from before?" The princess of princess inquired. "Why you didn't say anything?" Twilight interrogated again from the pink mare.

"At the beginning I was scared and I thought I was returning," Pinkie got angry about the demon, which Twilight had no idea what is she talking about. "But right after I took the book, and you had described me to Rainbow Dash." The pink replied angry again. "I knew that they weren't coincidences." She explain everything within her breath.

"Everything make sense for me," Pinkie remembers that day on the cave. "So it was revealed that day in the cave." Pinkie tried everything in her power to explain what happened back one day ago. "I didn't say anything afterwards because I didn't know who of you was possessed, that's why." She added her sentence.

"But I started suspecting about Fluttershy when I noticed that she was calm." Pinkie is trying to explain about the shy mare's action. "Even after realizing what happened to Rainbow Dash," She remembers what happened to Rainbow Dash that day. "She hardly shed a tear and I discovered that was just doing something before Rarity died." She uttered confidently. "I walked near Rarity's house," The pink pony replied as she also remember it. "I then heard a scream," The magical user Pinkie indicated. "Claiming for help I went in as fast as I could, and I tried stopping it without harming Fluttershy," The pink pony added her sentence, continuing it once more. "However, it was too strong and ended killing right after torturing her." The pony magic user responded, however Fluttershy didn't say anything or move at all she remained in her position.

"Why is she not moving?" Twilight interrogated firmly.

"I'm not so sure," Pinkie answered. "It did the same last time when she killed Rarity." The pink mare commented.

"So, we can attack it," Twilight replied with her breath. "You can use one of the speels that are in the book to stop it." The youth alicorn princess implied.

"I'd rather not do it," Pinkie pie recited gently. "The spells could drain my life and it could kill me." The magic user pony declaimed in front of Twilight. "If I use them too much." Pinkie pie phrased her words. "Despite having made the pact with the book," The pink pony divulged her sentence. "The more I use it, I'll live less." Pinkie however, couldn't use her destructive spells because it could be lethal to her. "And from what I know so far," The pink mare describe again. "Unicorn's magic is not so effective." The reflection from Fluttershy's eyes targeted Pinkie and Twilight, her eyes still dark and her teeth is sharp as the tiger.

( **To be continued** )

 **A/N: Hey, guys, chapter eight is finished finally! I hope you guys enjoy this fic. I also want to thank for NegaiFreak from sending me some few Questions, from the Q &A session I hope the Omniforce will be next to the question. Anyways please review, favorite, or follow this fic. I also apologized the language of Fluttershy, because she was possessed by a demon entity so she is always like that ever since the chapter six had started. Anywho…. I'll be back next week to continue this fic.**

 **Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550.**


	9. Chapter IX

**A/N: Hey guys, this is SkullCrusher550. Welcome to the new chapter of 'My Little Pony: The Rose of Life' this chapter is Pinkie Pie will be fighting the demon known as Amdusias, who's possessing Fluttershy. One of the comments in deviantart say it will have more action I think, I'm so sure about it…. So please, I need some support with you readers out there. Readers of Fanfiction, you need to press the follow and favorite button from the upper left. Also please review this story on the review section.**

 **Please Enjoy this story!**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **My Little Pony: The Rose of Life: Chapter IX**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. Also this comic like story belongs to um…. J5A4.**

( **Pedro POV** )

Pedro groans a lot as he stood at his feet in a weakly state, he clutch his head firmly on the side of his head to relief the pain. He doesn't know what's going on, so he utilized his light element powers. "¿Qué pasó?" The light element bearer interrogated, as he sense that Pinkie and Twilight are in big danger. "Debo proteger a la señorita Crepúsculo, y la señorita del meñique." Pedro swears with confidence he left at his position were the possessed demon Fluttershy knocked him earlier.

 **Chapter Starts**

( **Amdusias, Pinkie Pie, Twilight POV** )

"But…." The pink mare responded seriously. "If I only knew it's name," Pinkie needs to think what was the demons name. "I could probably do something without killing Fluttershy." The Pink mare needs to think of something against the demon who possessed Fluttershy.

"It's name..." The princess of friendship reclaimed, as she remembers that day back at the cave. "I've read it in a roc-" Her mid-sentence has been interrupted, as the possessed demon pony charges and tackles Twilight, the young alicorn landed on a trunk of the tree leaving her unconscious on the ground.

"Stop hurting my friends!" Pinkie Pie demanded the demon, but it doesn't want to listen. So the pink mare bite the knife out of her saddle bag for battle to the death.

The dark eyes of Fluttershy were reflecting against Pinkies, while the pink mare's knife are reflecting the dark scary eyes of Fluttershy who got possessed by a demon known as Amdusias.

( **Amdusias, Pedro, and Pinkie Pie POV** )

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" The demon laughed at Pinkie Pie, while licking her blood over the hoof. "This is a lot of fun and don't worry," Amdusias swears while doing the battle stance. "I'll promise to make her suffer, as much as I did with the others." Her I mean his speech made him a bit with confidence. "Although…. I'd rather like this to be more masculine." Amdusias indicated while laughing like a demon. "Just to have more fun before killing them." the demon responded with pride.

"¿Le acaba de cerrar la boca, demonio!" A familiar voice spoked in spanish, firing a ball of light energy. Amdusias avoided the attack as he flies above them. when he glance, it was only the light element bearer known as Pedro the first ancestor of Eduardo.

"What a fucking surprise!?" The demon who possessed Fluttershy cursed. "Pedro the element bearer and the mother fucking ancestor of Eduardo " Amdusias divulged, as he mention the first ancestor of Pedro.

"No vuelvas a hablar de mi primera tatarabuelo!" The light element bearer uttered as he is ready for battle, Pedro in the other hand utilized his light powers.

"Pedro, What are you doing here?" Pinkie Pie interrogated, noticing him with an angry face. "Why is he talking about your great-great grandfather?" The pink mare interrogated she is wondering about Pedro's first grandfather from the past.

"La señorita del meñique," Pedro call the name of the pink mare. "No tenemos que derrochar mucho tiempo, ese demonio nos matará a todos." The light element bearer spoked as he launch a wave of light, which hurts the demon pony screaming in agony. Amdusias the demon summoned a minion of darkness. "Kill those fuckers!" The demon instructed his minions, as they obeyed to attack and kill their opponent.

"What are these things!?" The pink mare interrogated, as she was using the short knife to slash the minions of Amdusias but nothing happened. "My knife didn't work at all." Pinkie added, as Pedro opens his holy divine spell book and he recite this word in latin

"Da quod sanctum Divinum a cultro ad interficiam daemonia" The divine holy aura flows over the knife of Pinkies. As she began slashing some minions of Amdusias, one of them died easily since that knife is holy. Amdusias didn't like it at all, as the demon launches his dark spell and he then recite it in latin.

"Percute impius!" The dark magic flows into his body, as he lunge into the air striking over his foe. But the light element bearer shouted. "Scutum!" The shield is surrounding Pedro's whole body with light shield, until Amdusias the demon kept on punching the holy shield. the barrier began to crack like a web causing it to fell like a glass. The demon who possessed Fluttershy punched the light element bearer hard with her left hoof, as Pedro got hit into the tree leaving him unconscious.

( **Amdusias, Pinkie Pie, POV** )

"And now…. he's out of my fucking way," Amdusias giggled even harder than the last time. "I will gonna shred everything in your fucking body, bitch!" The demon spoked, as he was mocking Pinkie for what the demon did to the light element bearer.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Pinkie bellowed at Amdusias while biting the knife. "Why are you doing this?" The pink mare interrogated the demon. "Why are you torturing my friends?" Pinkie Pie question the demon again biting the knife just into her mouth.

"Because I enjoy it," The demon answered with a smug on his face. "The pain, the suffering of your friends produces me the sweetest pleasure." Amdusias added the reply. "But your pain, seeing that you can't prevent me from killing your friends, is my delight." Amdusias responded evilly. "You should have seen how I killed your friend Rainbow Dash." The demon who possessed Fluttershy mention that he slay the cyan pony from the first day. "She freaked out when she saw me in this state," The demon added. "And when she noticed that I wasn't her friend anymore," The demon mention also that he is controlling Fluttershy's mind and body, to act as a slave. "She tried to fly away," Amdusias uttered while giggling like a maniac demon. "But it seems that she couldn't." The demon who possess Fluttershy indicated, as he is tempting the pink mare. "She fell to the ground and made it easier to end her." Amdusias added utterly. "However…. You've got to ruin Applejack's moment," The maniac demon replied. "I couldn't play with her," Fluttershy who got possess by a demon added. "So I'm going to retaliate with your friend, and you'll see everything." The demon responded, as he wants to find out what will going to do with Twilight.

"I won't allow you to continue doing this," The pink mare respond furiously. "I swear I'll figure out how to stop you." Pinkie divulge, while vowing every word.

Pinkie Pie began to gallop at Fluttershy, but then when the pink mare glance at Fluttershy. The demon smug fiercely, using one of Fluttershy's hind legs are very useful. Then the demon who took the body of Fluttershy, kicks Pinkie on the side causing the pink mare to spit blood. Amdusias bite at the last tip of Pinkie's hair, the demon swinging Pinkies hair then he slam the pink mare's body unto the ground hard, alongside from the ground the pink mare is spitting blood continously.

"I think I exceeded a little." The demon mocks at Pinkie, while the pink pony is on the ground with her tears form both in her eyes. "After being so much time trapped in that fucking flower," Amdusias cursed a word. "I feel emotion when I cause pain, fear, and death of your beloved friends." The demon added. "It makes me to lose control…." Amdusias responded as he felt only suffering of a pony being. "Now," Amdusias started his sentence. "The important thing is you're still conscious." The demon replied, mocking Pinkie for her failures. "I'll tell you something," Amdusias needs to explain to Pinkie. "Do you know I force Fluttershy to witness those glorious moments with your friends?" The demon inquired forming a smug evil face. "In this moment, she wishes to be dead." Amdusias added with a reply.

"Now I'll kill your friend slowly," The demon pony replied, as he was coming closer to the princess of friendship. "I'll torture her until she wishes to be dead," Amdusias added with a scary voice. "And You'll be witness of this glorious event." Amdusias replied with confidence, as Pinkie caught another flower over her saddle bag and ate it.

While Fluttershy is approach over Twilight, the pink mare used an unknown spell causing a dust to appear after Fluttershy flying infront of it. The yellow mare gasp on what Pinkie did, as the Pink mare is protecting Twilight while she was still unconscious. "It's the fucking flower," The demon cursed again. "I was wondering," The demon replied as he is wondering about Pinkie. "how you recovered so quickly after our last confrontation." Amdusias added. "I supposed the answer was obvious," The demon is very aware about Pinkie's action. "And I'm sure, that you won't dare to use that spell since your friend is near." Amdusias responded angrily at Pinkie.

"You realize that you're talking more now." The pink pony uttered, as she realize that the demon didn't talk to her like the last time. "Last time you talked less," Pinkie Pie uttered angrily. "Probably because you hadn't had complete control of Fluttershy's body," The pink mare responded as her blood is still on the side of her mouth. "Or…. Because you haven't freed completely from Abigail's spell yet." Abigail or Pinkie spoked at the demon

"So that little bitch sealed with her memories in case I returned," The demon cursed a lot like he did before. "That's why you use the spells, without reading the book." Amdusias guessed inside Pinkie's head. "I don't care, you can't stop me." Amdusias added. "With every minute," The demon started his sentence. "I'm becoming more and more powerful." The demon who took Fluttershy's body spoked with a dark voice. "Soon, your friend's soul will be consumed by my presence." Amdusias vowed at his words. "Apart from that," The demon began his sentence. "Since you don't know my real name, it seems that you haven't freed all her memories." Amdusias added.

Pinkie utilized her unknown spell again, as her cutie mark began to glow like a red tomato. The spell continously charging, as it reaches the ultimate level. She glares towards the demon, as she runs pretty fast that no one has ever did this before. The pink pony started charging at the demon Fluttershy, she saw the knife on the ground and pick it up. While the demon pony is cringing his teeth angrily. "Try and dodge my speed." While the spell is still working, Pinkie stabbed at side of its flank with blood is still gushing out.

With after the absolute speed spell, Pinkie goes back to Amdusias and punch him in the left cheek pinning him down instantly in the ground, while they're glaring at each other. "It's obvious that you have Abigail's memories." The demon respond angrily. "You used the Azazel spell without having Hecate's second sigil even if it was risky," Amdusias uttered with a demon voice. "And now it seems that you've been seriously injured" The demon pony added.

"I told you I'll find a way to stop you." Pinkie replied furiously, with blood forming in the eye and on the side of its mouth.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Seriously?" The demon interrogated as he formed a smug over his face. "You may have a part of Abigail's memories," Amdusias uttered while he laughs like a psychopath. "But you're stupid." Fluttershy called Pinkie stupid, even though she was possess by an evil entity. "If I wanted to," The demon response were very evil. "I'd like to kill you before you came near me." Fluttershy smug with confidence. "I can't believe how easy is to fool you." Fluttershy's voice is very deep, as he smirk before Pinkie.

"WHAT!?" Pinkie is barely confused what was Amdusias is saying.

Amdusias changes the form to innocent Fluttershy, as she began shouting for help. "PLEASE, HELP ME!"

"What are you doing?" Pinkie's eyes widen with shocked, as she didn't know that the demon changes into an innocent peace-loving shy pony. Until she got struck by a solar beam by someone else, she tumbled down from the ground.

( **Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Princess Celestia POV** )

"NO!" The pink mare bellowed with a terrified expression.

It was only Celestia who struck her with the beam. "PINKIE…." The princess of the sun bellowed at the pink mare. "Why are you doing this?!" The large mare inquired angrily because of Pinkie's action.

"CELESTIA," The pink pony screamed the name of the princess. "GET AWAY FROM FLUTTERSHY!" Pinkie hollered at the princess of the sun.

"PRINCESS," Fluttershy replied with respect from the sun princess. "THAT'S THE ONE WHO KILLED MY FRIENDS AND TRIED TO KILL TWILIGHT AND ME, WAS PINKIE." The shy pony uttered acting innocent. "PLEASE," Fluttershy responded politely towards the princess of the sun. "STOP HER!" The shy mare bellowed within her voice.

"So," The princess of the sun began her mid-sentence. "Everything in the letter that was sent by Spike was right." Princess Celestia indicated furiously.

"Letter?" Pinkie Pie got confused.

"Pinkie," The princess of the sun started her sentence. "You've got to surrender," Princess Celestia uttered, that she will forcing the pink mare to surrender. "I don't want to hurt you." The princess of the sun uttered with an angry expression.

"I'm sorry," Pinkie Pie apologized to the princess. "I can't do that." The pink pony started to charge towards Fluttershy.

"PRINCESS, SHE'S NOT FLUTTERSHY!" The pink pony magic user reclaimed while she gallops very fast, on the back scene that pinkie is going to pinned the shy mare. But Fluttershy act innocent. "CELESTIA PLEASE," The shy pony scream out loud until the princess of the sun used her sun beam, causing Pinkie to be hit by the beam in the chest. Pinkie is floating over the low air ground by princess celestia's sun magic. "Pinkie, stop!" the princess of the sun ceased the pink mares action. "You're no match for me." Princess Celestia added, with a furious expression.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" The pink pony bellowed at the sun princess. "IF I DON'T STOP HER," Pinkie Pie shouted with her last breath. "SHE WILL KILL US ALL!" The magic user mare responded with an emotion.

"WHAT?!" That's what the princess of the sun only response, the pink pony utilized her unknown spell. The flash of light appears because of the bright light, princess celestia then covers her eyes until the pink pony disappeared without a trace.

( **Fluttershy, Princess Celestia, POV** )

"I don't know but…." The princess of the sun replied confused. "That was a kind of blinding flash!" Princess Celestia uttered gently as she doesn't know where pinkie could be.

"How did she do that?" Princess of the sun interrogated herself.

"Princess..." Fluttershy somewhat acting innocent, as they don't know she is possessed by a demon entity. "What happened?" The shy pony uttered.

"Fluttershy," Princess of the sun turned her head to the shy mare. "You know what's going on here?" Princess Celestia question the innocent shy mare.

"The only thing I know is that Pinkie found a book that allows her to use spells," The shy pony responded as she remembered everything in her mind. "And then she just started attacking and killing my friends I'm sorry," Fluttershy apologized to the princess as she was just acting so sweet and innocent. "But I can't remember anything else," Fluttershy uttered nicely. "Probably Twilight knows what's going on." The shy pony uttered, as Princess Celestia trotted over the unconscious Twilight.

"Don't worry," The princess of the sun vowed. "The most important thing is Twilight and you, are alive." Princess of the sun is very proud that Fluttershy and the princess of friendship are alive and safe. "It seems Pinkie's hurting you…." The princess of the sun responded.

"Don't worry princess," Fluttershy swears infront of princess celestia. "It's just a bruise I'll be alright." The shy mare is just acting very nice from the outside, but in the inside the demon pony is still within her. "I'm worried about Twilight." Fluttershy replied seriously.

"Twilight is unconscious and she needs to rest." Princess Celestia uttered with a gentle voice. "I hope she could explain it to me what happened when she wakes up." The eldest sister of Luna indicated.

( **Fluttershy, Spike, Celestia POV** )

Later at Twilight's house, the princess of the sun use her magic to levitate the body of Twilight. And she then puts her into the bed, also the princess of the sun utilized her magic again to fixed the blanket so Twilight would sleep orderly. But Fluttershy didn't like spike so much. "DRAGON!" the shy mare made a mad expression over Twilight's number one assistant.

"Celestia! Twilight! Fluttershy!" Spike uttered every names of their friend. "What Happened?" The green dragon questioned.

"I'm sorry Spike," Fluttershy apologized over Spike with a frowned expression. "But this was a terrible day." The shy mare responded, as Spike is praying if Rarity is still alive and well.

"Fluttershy," Princess Celestia summoned the name of the shy mare. "I need you to look after Twilight." The princess of the sun instructed both Spike and Fluttershy. "I'll go to the castle for more guard to protect you." The tall mare replied. "When I read the note that Spike sent me," Princess Celestia responded gently. "I came as fast as I could and I haven't told anypony in the castle yet." The sun princess uttered every word she say.

"Don't worry princess," Fluttershy swears at the princess of the sun. "Spike and I will take care of her." The shy pony promised to take care of the princess of friendship, but her thoughts of promise will vanish.

"Fluttershy!" Spike bellowed at the shy mare. "What happened?!" The green dragon shouted.

"Pinkie murdered Applejack and Rarity." Fluttershy is very unhappy that Rarity's dead because of Pinkie Pie, but in reality the demon inside the shy mare is the one who kills it. "Poor Rarity." The shy mare is very ashamed that the white pony known as Rarity's dead Spikes love interest. "I think she suffered a lot." The shy pony reclaimed. "It seems that she grew desperate on Pinkie to the extent," Fluttershy added. "Pinkie Pie tore her tounge apart before decaptation her and extracting her heart." Fluttershy can't handle how violent Pinkie is, but the shy pony's the one who mudered Twilight's three friends. "It was horrible!" The shy mare was so shocke of what happened.

"WHAT?!" Spike hollered as he heard the news from Fluttershy, that Rarity's dead.

"But don't worry Spike," Fluttershy vow a promise, but in her mind only because there's a demon inside. so she wouldn't make it come out. "Celestia will catch Pinkie." The shy pony has a promised that the princess of the sun will catch the menace and arrest it. "Why don't you try and sleep a little?" Fluttershy inquired to Spike. "A baby dragon needs to sleep well." Fluttershy added.

"How will I slee-" Spike's mid-sentence got delayed, as Fluttershy sang a sweet song to make the green dragon sleep.

"Aaaaah Aaah Aaaah Aaaaaaaahh!" The shy pony sang so sweetly until Spike fell over the ground, when Fluttershy ceased her singing she came back into her demon form. Amdusias picked Spike up and puts him into his bed. After he puts Spike to his bed, he moves to Twilight quietly, as he formed a sharp shadowy claws. The demon pony touch the princess of friendship to search any memory he could find, on the background he was laughing quietly.

( **Pinkie Pie, Pedro, Mysterious Zebra POV** )

Pinkie is now barely terrified, because the princess of the sun doesn't believe her that Equestria is doom. But then the pink mare cease her galloping, until she fell to her knees and making her unconscious from the ground. On the background a feet of a zebra has been notice at the bottom of its camera noticing the knock-out Pinkie, this mysterious zebra saw a human lying on the ground. As she was thinking that somebody else so she has no choice but to pick him up as well. The screen went pitch black!

( **To be Continued** )

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this, please support this story fic! I hope you like this story anyway. I also will continue this fic every Saturday, while on Friday I will continue the story called 'The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega' I hope you guys check that story out. What do you think of this pairing 'Pedro X Pinkie Pie?'**

 **Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


	10. Chapter X

**A/N: Hello everyone, I am SkullCrusher550. Welcome back to the new chapter of 'My Little Pony: The Rose of Life' I hope you guys favorite, follow, or review. I also need some support for this story, please no negative thought over this story. I think I might create shipping in my profile right after I graduated, please enjoy this story. also please check NegaiFreak and SpiritReaper42's fanfic they're awesome and epic. Anyways the story is starting so I need to write this one.**

 **Another A/N: I apologized that Zecora from J5A4's comic is isn't rhyming, so don't ever complain about it.**

 **My Little Pony: The Rose of Life: Chapter X**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. Also this comic like story belongs to um…. J5A4.**

( **Pedro, Pinkie Pie, Zecora POV** )

 _Location: Zecora's Place, Equestria_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Universe: 774_

Pedro and Pinkie Pie is sleeping quietly and peacefully, the two of them woke up into the bed with a terrified expression. "You two have finally woke up." A familiar voice spoked, which Pinkie Pie and Pedro walked towards from the Zebra. "Zecora," Pinkie Pie replied with a nervous expresion.

"Lo que nos ocurrió?" The light element beaer questions the zebra, which Zecora didn't understand Pedro's language.

"Pinkie Pie, what was he saying?" The zebra interrogated the pink pony, as Pinkie is trying to translate the Spanish language.

"He's saying that he needs to know what happened." The Pink mare translated successfully.

"I found you two unsconscious in the forest." Zecora uttered with a serious expression. "What happened?" The zebra interrogated. "Why do you have that mark?" Zecora added with a reply. "Is it similar to the one from the Nova Spem story?" The zebra inquired, Pinkie Pie's eyes got widen in shocked, that this zebra guessed that the mark is very ancient.

"La señorita del meñique," Pedro replied as she call the pink mares name. "¿De qué está hablando acerca de su marca?" The light element bearer interrogated, Pinkie Pie's mind gone blank.

"Zecora!" Pinkie Pie uttered within her expressions. "Please tell me, you know something about the Nova Spem." The Pink Mare responded, as the light element bearer heard the word 'Nova Spem' his head sparked again. As he getting some minor headache but the headache suddenly vanish.

"It's supposed to be an old horror story," The zebra uttered again. "But, what's going on?" Zecora question bluntly. "Why do you want to know that?" The zebra added with a question.

"Please Zecora," Pinkie Pie begged at the zebra, she has no choice but to tell the story which was legend already.

"Alright fine," Zecora will commence her story. "I warn you that this is not another tale," The zebra uttered as Pedro and Pinkie Pie begins to listen. "Because you'll find horror and death everywhere" Zecora responded bluntly.

 _Long time ago, a group of earth earth ponies named 'Nova Spem' were commanded by Abigail, A cruel and ruthless pony. They attacked and savagely murdered pegasus, but their main objective were the unicorns, because of all the hatred and contempt they had towards them._

On the background of the panel, Abigail is ordering all the earth pony to attack and kill these inoccent pegasi and unicorns as they ran for their lives. While Zecora is continuing her story once more.

 _Nova Spem's hatred towards unicorns wasn't natural, because they were controlled by an evil entity. It gace and the Nova Spem a book with powerful and evil magic, which was use to kill the pegasi and unicorns they hate. By using this magic, they were marked by an evil symbol, the one that allowed them to use this magic._

On this panel the evil entity gave them a powerful book, which it only be used for those who had marks in their flanks. And a swarm of unknown earth ponies including the evil entity were there. The five earth ponies are utilizing their different spells around the leafless tree, while Abigail is raising her hooves above the book. While chains is almost binding the leafless tree.

 _The evil entity had a black alicorn shape, with great power. His voice could be heard in the storms and trees bent at the sound of it. He was a able to manipulate whoever listens to his voice, singing melodies that would do both incredible and evil things._

A thunder and lightning had formed from the cloud, striking everywhere on the ground. while the evil demon entity is enjoying his pleasure about emotion, this evil entity is very powerful dark alicorn it can only be defeated who has light path and a light heart.

"Zecora, do you know anything else?" The pink mare inquired in a serious expression.

"Some tales told that Abigail had a second book," Zecora uttered, as she explain about the book. "It is more powerful than the first one," The zebra reclaimed. "But ordered one of her followers to hide it so it won't fall into the wrong hands." Zecora indicated intently.

"That's right," Pinkie Pie recorded her voice. "Abigail possessed two books," The pink mare replied bluntly. "But…. actually they were three." Pinkie Pie added with a reply.

" _Los libros, que puede contener muchos diferentes hechizos poderosos._ " The light element bearer spoked into his mind.

"Zecora," The pink mare magic user responded. "What was the name of that entity?" Pinkie Pie interrogated the zebra because she needs to know the demon, who once possess Fluttershy.

"It's name is a mystery," Zecora answered fluently. "The ones that knew him couldn't say its name," The zebra reclaimed. "Because once you do it," Zecora replied. "You summoned him." The potion maker uttered bluntly. "If he appears," Zecora added with a reply. "The chances of surviving were too low," The zebra spoked in response. "Because he enjoys pain and suffering of others." Zecora responded. "Since its name couldn't be pronounced," The zebra uttered, as she can not revealed the demons name because it could be dangerous for them to say its name. "It was known as the 'Thunder Demon' due to his powerful voice." Zecora added in response.

"So," Pinkie Pie replied in a anxious expression. "You don't know its name…." The pink haired magic user uttered. "And the place where this was written were destroyed." Pinkie Pie remembers the day at the cave.

" _Wow that's a strange name._ " Twilight stated.

"Twilight!" The pink haired pony gasped with her breath.

"I'm so sorry Zecora," Pinkie Pie apologized to the zebra. "I've got to leave," The pink haired pony responded fluently. "I'll explain you later, but thanks for helping me." She credited the potion maker of the everfree forest.

Pinkie and Pedro are out of Zecora's house, they run at the middle of the forest. Pinkie and Pedro then jump down into the bushes, to peek at the view of ponyville the town itself is not doomed yet at all. "It hasn't started," Pinkie Pie uttered. "I've still got time." The pink mare indicated as she has more time to saved from the eternal doom of Equestria.

"No hay que perder el tiempo, perder meñique tiene que ir a perder la casa de Crepúsculo." The light element bearer reclaimed with a serious face.

"You're right," The pink haired magic user replied. "Come on we need to go to Twilight." Pinkie added. "The two of us must not waste any more time." The pink mare uttered bluntly, as the two magic users left the bushes.

 _Meanwhile in Twilight's house_

( **Twilight, Fluttershy POV** )

In the house of Twilight, the lavender alicorn woke up as she slowly open her eye lid. Fluttershy smiles at the princess of friendship with a creepy face. "Good morning." The shy mare tilts her head before her, Twilight then got out to her bed and she hugged Fluttershy tightly over the nape of her neck.

"Fluttershy," The young alicorn began while she hugged her friend. "Are you okay did Pinki hurt you?" The princess of friendship interrogated the shy pony.

"I'm fine," Fluttershy answered with a terrified expression. "Thanks to Celestia." The shy mare replied.

"Is Celestia here in Ponyville?" Twilight interrogated at the shy pony.

"Yes," Fluttershy answered. "She brought with her some royal guards and they are looking for Pinkie." The shy mare explained it to Twilight. "Right now there are two guards outside watching over us." The shy mare replied within her speech.

"Do you know something about Pinkie?" The princess of friendship inquired.

"Nothing yet," Fluttershy reclaimed. "Although she's still free," The shy mare who got possessed Fluttershy replied. "I'm sure that Celestia will catch her." Fluttershy swears with her speech.

"I don't understand why is she doing this," Twilight responded with a sad tone. "I only hope that we could help her somehow." The princess of friendship uttered, as she began to cry. Twilight hugged Fluttershy again

"Twilight," Fluttershy replied stroking Twilights hair. "I'll be alright." The shy mare indicated, until she talked to her mind with her demon voice. " _That Bitch, will never succeed._ " Fluttershy added, giggling like a maniac demon but in her mind.

( **Pedro, Pinkie Pie, POV** )

Pinkie Pie drew a symbol over the ground like a basketball, the light element bearer began his sentence. "Yo nunca he visto antes este símbolo." Pinkie Pie replied with a sad smile. "This is just a symbol, I draw to see what happened from yesterday and today." Once the symbol is complete she began her ritual. "esperar," Pedro reclaimed as Pinkie is waiting to say anything. "Antes de hacerlo, lo mejor podríamos combinar nuestro alcance para este ritual." Pinkie needs to have a decision whether she combine her powers with Pedro. "I don't know Pedro…." The pink mare indicated. "Voy a estar bien, lo prometo" Pinkie Pie wheezed within her breath, she replied once more. "Fine, I'll do it." The pink haired mare. "But it could be dangerous." Pedro extend his right hand towards to Pinkie. The symbol began to glow like a white holy aura and Pinkie recite the unknown spells in latin. But then she notice that Twilight is in trouble, Pedro and Pinkie Pie drooled blood into their mouths.

"I must hurry!" Pinkie replied with an angry face.

"Come on Pedro," The pink mare responded. "We must go." The light element bearer nodded in front of Pinkie, as they get going towards to Twilight's house.

 _Later…._

( **Fluttershy, Twilight, Princess Celestia, Royal Guard, POV** )

"Spike has slept too much." Twilight glance at the bed of her number greatest assistant, sleeping in his bed peacefully.

"He's tired,"Fluttershy answered. "When Celestia brought you here he couldn't sleep during the night," The shy mare explained everything in her power. "He was so worried for you." Fluttershy reclaimed.

At the living room inside Twilight's house, Celestia is proud that her faithful student has awoken. "Twilight," The princess of the sun responded that her student has awake in her sleep. "Luckily you're fine." The elder mare of Luna uttered.

"Princess Celestia," That was Twilight only response.

"Don't worry," Princess Celestia responded with a solemn face. "I'll promise you we'll catch Pinkie and we'll try to help her." The co-ruler of Equestria indicated within her speech. But then a guard went inside interrupting their problem about Pinkie.

"Princess," The royal guard replied. "Three murdered ponies were reported," The white stallion royal guard uttered every information. "It seems the suspect did it." This is the only stallion guards reply.

"Why would she do something like that?" Twilight interrogated the stallion royal guard.

" _HA HA HA HA HA HA!_ " Fluttershy laughed evilly because their was a demon inside her. " _So,_ " The thunder demon began only his mind talking. " _You want to keep playing, Bitch!_ " The shy mare smirk with an evil face.

"Twilight," Fluttershy called her name out loud. "I've got to go home," The shy mare reclaimed. "I don't want to leave the animals alone for a longer period." Fluttershy indicated with an innocent tone.

"But," Twilight quipped. "It's not safe for you to go alone." The young lavender alicorn replied.

"Don't worry Twilight," Celestia vowed at her two subjects. "I'll tell the guard to escort her to her home." The elder mare replied.

"Thanks Princess." The young alicorn credited her teacher.

Fluttershy is being escorted by a Royal Guard, as her eyes became dark with a star on the middle of her forehead. But the shy mare shooked her head to regain her focus while she cringe her teeth manually. " _Damn you Abigail…. I better hurry up._ " The shy mare stated in her mind.

( **Pedro, Pinkie Pie POV** )

"Forgive me for not saving you," The pink mare was very ashamed of herself, as she is doing the ritual again. "For doing this and for I'm going to do…." The pink mare responded. "Please, forgive me." She look up at her three friends dead body. Pinkie Pie drew a symbol made by her three friends blood, after its was finished drawing the symbol. Pinkie Pie began her sentence. "Pedro, will you please help me?" The Pink mare asked the light element bearer.

"Sí, te ayudaré." Pedro answered with a smile, as Pinkie smiles back.

"Put Rainbow Dash to the west." Pinkie replied, as Pedro put the cyan pony to the side of the blood symbol. "Put Rarity on the east." The light element bearer put Rarity's body and her head to the east. "Put Applejack behind me." Pedro then put the body of Applejack behind Pinkie.

"It's ready." This is only Pinkie's response.

"Thank you Pedro," The pink mare credited the light element bearer.

"No hay necesidad de darme las gracias." Pedro replied as he wink at Pinkie, making her blush a bit.

Pinkie then began to recite the unknown spells to create a seal only for demons, after she recited the spells to many times. The symbol began to turn white, creating the flower to seal Amdusias an evil entity to destroy ponykind. Then Pinkie's eyes glowed afterwards, her eyes vanish in an instant after she had successfully done the rose to seal the evil entity, she was proud for herself.

"Lo has hecho, señorita meñique" Pedro stated in spanish. "Esto es para el uso contra esa bestia demonio." The light element bearer responded.

"We must go to Twilight." The pink mare uttered, as they left the forest.

( **Pinkie, Pedro, Twilight, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia POV** )

On the bushes Pinkie and Pedro raised their heads to peek at Twilight's house, but it was filled only two guards. She glared at the royal guards as she knows what to do.

"Lo que se va a hacer con esos guardias?" Pedro interrogated the pink mare.

"I know what to do." Pinkie Pie uttered, as she utilized her spells against the guards as they were knock out unconscious.

"What was that?" Twilight interrogated herself, as she heard the ruckus outside.

"Twilight," The pink mare called her name out loud. "I need to talk with you." Pinkie responded.

"Pinkie?" This is only Twilights response, she glares at the Pink mare as she utilized her purple magic to lift Pinkie up.

"Twilight wait!" Pinkie began to shake her body to be free from Twilights magic, but it didn't do anything. The lavender alicorn slam Pinkie into the wall hard.

"I won't allow you to keep hurting innocent ponies!" The lavender alicorn bellowed at Pinkie Pie.

"La señorita Crepúsculo," Pedro began his sentence. "ella no mató a nadie en todo lo que tiene que nosotros creemos." The light element bearer uttered, as Twilight turn her head to Pedro.

"Pedro," Twilight wheezed with her breath, as she summon the name of the light element bearer. "What are you doing here, could you see that Pinkie is the one who murder my friends?" The young alicorn angrily interrogated the light element bearer.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Princess Celestia came in along with her sister Luna.

"Pinkie!" This is only response from the princess of the night.

""I'm fine," The young alicorn answered. "Don't worry princess." Twilight responded, as she caught Pinkie with her magic.

"Good job Twilight," The princess of the night uttered with a smile. "Thou got her." Princess Luna indicated.

"Princess," The young alicorn commence her sentence. "What happened to the guards?" Twilight interrogated the two co-rulers of Equestria.

"They are fine," The princess of the sun responded. "Just a little stunned." Celestia uttered bluntly. "I don't know what Pinkie have done to them." She added.

"Please," Pinkie Pie begged at Twilight. "Let me explain this." The pink mare replied. "Twilight," The pink haired pony responded. "I didn't kill Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash." Pinkie list her friends name that Fluttershy killed.

"You can't fool me," Twilight reclaimed fluently. "I know you're responsible for this." The young alicorn replied angrily.

"Please," Another begged from Pinkie Pie. "I don't want anyone else to die." The pink mare responded honestly. "Let me show you something." Pinkie added.

"I don't know if I could trust you." Twilight said angrily.

"Please Twilight…. Please." Pinkie uttered.

"La señorita crepúsculo, por favor, dar la señorita meñique otra oportunidad." Pedro replied at Twilight, as he extended his right arm and puts it to Twilights mane. The purple alicorn drop Pinkie carefully into the ground.

"Alright fine," The young alicorn responded, until Pinkie utilized a spell to Twilight as she remembers everything.

"I told you not to try anything." The princess of the sun angrily replied.

"Princess wait," Twilight remembers everything. "She didn't murder anyone." The purple alicorn added.

"WHAT!?" Princess Luna responded.

"Princess," The young alicorn began her sentence. "She's telling the truth." Twilight indicated bluntly.

"What are you saying?" Still Princess Celestia interrogated the pink mare.

"Fluttershy played with Twilight's memories so she believed that I killed my friends." The pink pony explain hesitantly. "I would be chased and she could regain her power without any obstacle." The pink mare replied with a anxious expression.

"What's going on here?" Princess Lune questioned herself, that she doesn't know what's was happening.

"I'll tell you." Pinkie Pie commence her explaining. "Fluttershy was possessed by an entity called 'The Thunder Demon', that was locked in The Rose of Life many years ago." The pink mare added her reply.

"The Thunder Demon?" Princess Celestia asked confused. "I remember that story," The princess of the sun remembers the day that her sister fought the entity. "I heard it was long time ago." Princess Celestia responded gently. "Apparently," She explains more. "Luna and I stopped that evil being, but that never happened." The solar princess doesn't believe it anyway, but Pinkie Pie do.

" _El demonio del trueno, también recuerdo esa historia cuando mi hermana Charlie dice que cuando yo era un niño hace mucho tiempo._ " The light element bearer talk to himself, while he touch his chin.

"It actually happened," Pinkie uttered. "But he stole all the memories of his existence before he was captured." The pink mare added with a reply.

"Pinkie," Twilight commence her sentence. "That's not his name," The lavender alicorn needs to remember the name of the demon entity. "I saw it in the cave, it's A-" Twilight's words got interrupted by Pinkie.

"WAIT! Don't say it." The pink haired mare indicated.

"Why?" The princess of Friendship asked.

"It's name is like a summoning spell," Pinkie answered, because if his name was summoned he will target that person. "If you say it or write it," The pink pony uttered. "And if he finds that we know his name." Pinkie said. "He will hide until he's full-powered." The pink haire mare indicated. "However," She continue her explaining. "I need to know his name so I could stop him." The pink pony vows her speech.

"There are demons that in order to call them," Pinkie Pie reply a second ago. "It's necessary to say their name backwards," The pink mare uttered bluntly again. "Otherwise it's impossible." She indicated manually. "The same happens with him," The pink haire magic user replied. "If you say his name backwards, he won't know it."

"Hold on a second," Princess Celestia was confused about Pinkies words. "Did you say other demons?" The princess of the sun inquired. "Does that mean that there are more things like him?" She interrogated her subject.

"Yes," Pinkie Pie indicated. "That's right," The pink mare replied. "You see," She began her first sentence. "I just need Twilight to say the real name of 'The Thunder Demon' backwards," Pinkie needs to know the real name of the demon entity. "It's really important for me if I know it." Pinkie added.

"Saisudma." Twilight tried to spelled the demon entity backwards.

" _Amdusias_ " Pinkie said in her mind.

( **To be continued** )

 **A/N: Finally! I've finished this chapter of 'The Rose of Life' I hope you guys review this story or follow and favorite this one, I'm gonna continue this story every Saturday while the 'Mental Omega' will be on Friday. I hope you guys have a good day.**

 **-Laters**

 **SkullCrusher550**


	11. Chapter XI

**A/N: Hello guys, my name is SkullCrusher550. And welcome back to the story chapter called 'My Little Pony: The Rose of Life' I hope you guys give me some support over this story, I'm doing this fic because today it's our anniversary in my country I hope you give it some respect. On Friday I'll continue the fic called 'The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega' I hope you guys check that story out it's pretty cool! Anyways, I'll start the stories right now! be sure to follow, favorite, and review. ****please check out NegaiFreak and SpiritReaper42's story the two author seem needs some support.**

 **Another A/N: I'll add another OC also known as Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn, he was a lightning and thunder element bearer and his the rival of Bernard. His family had 10 generations I hope you like my OC, he also can speak German fluently.**

 **My Little Pony: The Rose of Life: Chapter XI**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. Also this comic like story belongs to um…. J5A4.**

( **Oswäld** **POV** )

 _Location: Everfree Forest, Equestria_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Universe:_ _774_

In the middle of the everfree forest of Equestria, a portal appeared of nowhere it was green-purple streak. A person came and step out of the portal as it vanish sincerely, he is wearing a plain black t-shirt in the middle of his chest, his jeans were brown and he was wearing nike rubber shoes under his feet. The mysterious person is looking his surroundings, he replied in german. "Das ist interessant für mich." The mysterious being smirked, as he pulled out his 'MDUPG' clutching it between his hands. "Nach meinem Gerät," The person began his sentence. "scannen sie eine geheimnisvolle Magie in dieser alternativen Welt." A mysterious person speak in german bluntly and fluently. "Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber ich brauche, um herauszufinden." The german spoked confidently, as he put his device known as 'MDUPG' away from his pocket. "Blitzschnell!" His form collapse, as his speed increased with an incredible level. He left the forest to find the strange magic what was the source of it.

( **Twilight, Pedro, Princess Luna, Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia POV** )

"La señorita del meñique," Pedro spoked in spanish. "Usted me está diciendo, que son ... más libros que fueron creados por ese demonio?" The light element bearer uttered confidently, as the co-ruler of Equestria didn't understand the language that Pedro speak. They have no choice but to tilt their heads.

"Yes Pedro," Pinkie answered with a serious, over her face. "Although," She commence her sentence. "I'm not sure if the thunder demon created another book." The pink haired mare uttered, as she was touching chin with her left hoof.

"Are you alright?" Twilight interrogated her friend.

"La señorita Crepúsculo," The light element bearer calls the lavender alicorns name. "señorita meñique está bien como siempre." Pedro responded, as he smiles before Pinkie.

"I'm fine," The pink mare replied. "Thanks Twilight," Pinkie credited her purple alicorn friend. "You helped me to clear some things," The pink haired pony uttered confidently. "By giving me his name I have freed some repressed memories." She replied continously.

"Of course," Pinkie Pie started her explaining to Twilight, Pedro, Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia. "Fluttershy was possessed by that demon," The pink mare uttered as she was proud that Twilight say the demon's name backwards, and she is very thankful for her. "And it's trying to recover using pony's hearts and blood," Pinkie also mention that demons only eat hearts and blood of a pony to recover some strength. "But…." The pink mare responded explaining some more info. "It's confusing the fact that it didn't kill us all from the beginning," She indicated that if the demon finds them, they would be dead by now. "With the power he had he could've disabled us and then kill us without being noticed," The pink magic user pony replied. "Maybe because of a spell that Abigail used before he got captured." The pink mare reclaimed, as she metion that the demon known as Amdusias got captured by the sister.

"So," The princess of the sun began her sentence. "The mark on your flank is the same as Abigail's?" The elder sister of Luna interrogated the pink pony.

"No it's not." Pinkie Pie answered sincerely. "I have Hecate's first sigil," The pink mare spoked to Twilight and the two co-rulers of Equestria. "She's got the second one." Although Pinkie doesn't have all the three books of ancient demon spells, she got the first sigil. "It's a kind of curse that you're given by using the magic in the book," The Good Pinkamena uttered, with an anxious expression. "It also erases my cutie mark and deletes my talents," Pinkie mention if you have that ancient mark, your talents will be erase and it also prevent an immediate death. "It prevents me from immediate death while using that magic." The pink mare added.

While Pinkie is explaining about the Legend of Amdusias, his head sparked again with headache he saw a vision that Pinkie will never succeed for destroying and sealing the demon entity into the flower. But his headache automatically vanished.

"Pinkie," Luna called the pink pony's name. "The story said that I've used the book's magic," The princess of the night spoked. "If that so," She uttered. "Then why I don't have that mark?" Princess Luna questioned Pinkie politely, while Twilight and her elder sister Celestia listens to her with manners.

"Because that magic doesn't affect alicorns as much as ponies," Pinkie replied answered correctly. "Pegasi or Unicorns," The pink mare list all the Equestrians, who wasn't affected by the mark. "But their hearts are filled with dark emotion." Good Pinkamena replied.

"Pinkie," Princess Celestia summon the name of the pink pony. "According to that story," The princess of the sun uttered. "Abigail had two books." The elder mare indicated bluntly. "What are they exactly and where are they from?" The solar princess question the pink mare about the books of an ancient demon. "I mean," Princess Celestia began her sentence. "What's their origin?" Again princess celestia inquired the pink mare.

"It is known as the 'Exitium Books' and there are three books in existence." The pink mare uttered. "I've got Kerobel," Pinkie mentioned all the books of an ancient demon as she explain more. "But there's also the Azazel book," the pink pony magic user spoked. "the one that gives you Hecate's second sigil," Pinkie added. "Which is much more stronger than Kerobel," The pink mare replied. "And then there's Abaddon," The good Pinkamena mention the ancient demon. "I don't know anything else about that book," The pink mare reclaimed. "Except that this one and Azazel are away from any demon or pony." Pinkie responded.

" _Los exitium Libros, he oído hablar de esa palabra, desde que mi abuelo Juan me contó esa historia sobre él._ " Pedro stated into his mind.

"This books were created by a demon called Hecate," Pinkie Pie responded fluently. "I don't know what's the purpose of creating them," The pink mare added her reply. "Because demons don't need these books to use that magic." The good pinkamena replied.

"This one," Princess Celestia mention all the ancient demon books. "Hecate," She mentioned the ancient book. "Right?" The solar princess inquired. "Has she have any relation with The Thunder Demon?" Princess Celestia interrogated the pink mare.

"It's hard to tell," Pinkie commence her sentence. "Because they are many things that I don't understand," The pink mare reclaimed. "What I know right is that they were two senior demons under the orders of 'Baphomet' who called himself The King of Demons," The pink pony mentioned the king of demons. ""He was a leader of an ancient secret order called Arietem." The good pinkamena responded.

"He got betrayed by 'The Thunder Demon' and he stole two of the three Exitium books." Pinkie pie continued to explain. "A year later he gave them to Abigail so she could form the Nova Spem and she could send all the demons to a place called 'Limbo' where there's no exit." The pink haire magic user uttered.

"Pinkie," Princess Celestia calls the pink pony's name. "How did you know all of this?" The solar princess inquired pinkie pie.

"I got this information through a seal that Abigail put into the book before she died." Pinkie Pie answered successfully. "When I first touched that book," The pink haired mare divulged. "I received all of her memories," Pinkie added. "However," She began to think into her mind as she starting to answer. "Most of them, are confusing there are things that I don't understand, and it disturbs me." Pinkie Pie recited.

"So," Twilight began her sentence. "That old skeleton in the cave was Abigail?" The lavender alicorn queried the pink mare.

"Yes," Pinkamena answered correctly. "She went through many fearful things," The pink mare uttered bluntly. "When I got her memories," The pink pony continued. "All I could see was unhappiness," Pinkie replied. "Death and Hatred." The pink flat haired magic user responded. "Nopony, has to go through all that things she lived." The pink pony indicated.

"Mi tatarabuelo, estaba allí también, que lucha junto con la señorita Abigail." Pedro chimed in from the four ponies.

"Wait," Pinkie realized the words from the light element bearer. "You mean to tell me, that Abigail and your grandfather fight along side to defeat the Thunder Demon?" The pink mare interrogated Pedro.

"Sí," Pedro answered correctly with a solemn face. "Mi primera abuelo Eduardo, de combate a ese demonio sucia junto con la señorita Abigail." The light element bearer uttered.

" _I did not know Pedro has so much grandfather and grandmother._ " The solar princess talked to her mind.

" _This is incredible I can not believe that this human has fifty generations, amazing!_ " The princess of the night guessed, Pedro's family generations.

" _This is amazing._ " This is only Twilight's response in her mind.

"I know you've got many questions," The pink mare uttered, as she continues explaining more. "But I can't waste any more time," Pinkie pie or the reincarnation of Abigail indicated. "I can still stop the Demon and save Fluttershy." Pinkamena spoked to her friends. "Do you know where is she?" The pink flat haired pony interrogated, the solar princess.

"She went to her house," Princess Celestia answered. "With a guard escorting her." The solar mare uttered.

"WE'VE GOT TO FIND THEM NOW!" Pinkie demanded. "The guard is in danger." The pink haired pony replied.

"Vamos, no hay que perder más tiempo, nos encontraremos Fluttershy." Pedro replied, as Twilight, Celestia, and Luna exchange a nod to each other. Pedro, Pinkie Pie, The two co-rulers of Equestria, and Twilight went to the house of Fluttershy, as they saw a tower of concrete and the demon did a powerful spell that the outside of her house got cracked..

( **Pedro, Pinkie Pie, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Oswäld, POV** )

"What happened here?!" The solar princess inquired, as princess celestia was shocked that she did this spell and the solar mare is amazed.

"Pinkie lifted this wall with a spell," Twilight explained to her teacher. "In order to retain Fluttershy, while we were running to a secluded spot." The princess of friendship replied.

"It's Incredible" The night princess replied.

"Be careful," Pinkie Pie warned. "Fluttershy may be near here." The pink mare uttered with an angry expression.

"Chicos," The light element bearer began his sentence. "que necesitan permanecer aquí, yo y meñique se pierda a investigar." Pedro replied.

"I'll go in first," Pinkie Pie said with a solemn expression. "Stay alert to the movement." The pink mare uttered. "Pedro," The pink haired pony calls the light element bearer's name. "You need to come with me." The pink flat haired mare indicated, as Pedro nodded as he followed her and Pedro activated his light unto his palm of his hand.

But when the two magic user then saw inside Pinkie and Pedro's eyes were widen with shocked, they are disgusted that the body of a royal guard was obliterated they looked away with disgust. Pedro and Pinkie Pie got out of the house and she replied. "Let's go," The pink pony trotted slowly. "Fluttershy is not here." Pinkamena added.

"And…. The guard?" The young alicorn interrogated, but Pinkie and Pedro didn't answered. So the two co-rulers of Equestria went inside just an inch of the door the two of them got shocked. And Pinkie uttered to her alicorn friend. "Twilight," The pink mare started her sentence. "Don't go in there please." Pinkie demanded Twilight.

"Alright," This is only Twilight's response to Pinkie.

"Me siento tan disgustado por esa bestia demonio." Pedro replied, as he was terrified that the body of the royal guard got barely destroyed by the thunder demon.

The royal guard's body is all jacked-up, his helmet is filled with blood. His guts were showing up, this will the royal sister got disgusted. His wings got immediately destroyed by the demon. His cutie mark got scratch by Amdusias, and his other feet were obliterated. The solar princess responded. "This can't be!" She looked away in disgust while she cringe her teeth a bit.

"What kind of monster is that being?" The night princess is disgusted as well looking away.

"His power has increased enough," Pinkie pie said to Twilight. "So," The pink mare uttered. "He doesn't need to do the ritual to become stronger." Pinkie or the reincarnation of Abigail indicated. "We've got to find Fluttershy," The pink flat haired pony responded. "If the demon regains his complete power," The pink pony spoked. "Nothing will stop him." Pinkie pie replied.

"A continuación," The light element bearer commence his sentence. "vamos a encontrar a la señorita Fluttershy," Pedro uttered with a solemn expression face. "y conseguir que el demonio fuera de ella." The light element bearer responded, as Twilight and Pinkie nodded.

Meanwhile a mysterious person is peeking into one of the bushes, he frowned a bit as he saw these ponies from 'Universe 892' but this universe is much more different compared to that universe, his 'MDUPG' glows like a neon. He pulled it out and he clutch it, he responded in german. "Das ist verwirrend," Oswäld whispered from the bushes. "ich wusste nie," He responded while wondering. "dass diese rosa Pony," He uttered while he using his device, to scan the pink pony. he didn't know that this pony is more powerful, than any other villains of Equestria. "ist stärker als die beiden Herrscher dieser alternativen Welt." The lightning and thunder element bearer divulged, Pedro glance at the bushes but the mysterious person got away into the bushes and the light element bearer frowns a little.

( **Amdusias, Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, POV** )

 _Location: Ponyville, Equestria_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Universe: 774_

Ponyville is very quiet most stallions and mares are talking to each other, while a shy mare trotted slowly in fron of the crowds of stallion and mares. Fluttershy then saw a mare who had a strong heart, she then smirk evilly and the shy mare knows what to do. Outskirt of ponyville Twilight, Pedro, Luna, and Celestia are running throughout ponyville. because the doomsday is almost starting.

"Pinkie," Twilight calls her name. "How much time do we have left until the demon recovers his power?" The princess of friendship inquired Pinkie.

"When Fluttershy's body suffers physical changes," The pink mare indicated while she galloped very fast, and her other friends starts to follow her. "It'll be a matter of hours." Pinkie pie added her reply.

"What kind of changes are you talking about?" The young alicorn princess interrogated the pink mare.

"It depends on the shape of the demon wants to take." The pink mare responded, as she explains about Fluttershy's transformation. "Demons have two major forms." Pinkie began to explain about the forms of the demons.

 _One of them is their earthly form, they always use this one to apear to be normal ponies, in this state they are extremely dangerous._

" _¿Cuál es la señorita meñique hablando de alguna manera?_ " Pedro replied into his mind, while he was catching up to Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and the two royal sisters of Equestria.

Pinkie continued to explain about demons again and their different forms.

 _Other demons had different earthly forms, and sometimes they were frightening, being more harmful._

The pink flat haired pony explain many info of the demons existence.

 _About the Thunder Demon, its earthly form was likely a friendly black alicorn, just like a normal sized pony, and in that formed it appears to be a good pony._

The last thing she explain the demons second form.

 _However, their second form which is the demon one, tends to be scary and colossal. In the Thunder Demon's case, it's just like the stories say it is, a giant and frightening alicorn with claws._

"The first thing that will change in Fluttershy's body will be her natural eye color," Pinkie Pie mention the eye color of Fluttershy will change into reddish eye. "Then her mane." Fluttershy's mane will change into darker mane. "After that," The pink mare began to think. "Her changes will be more notorius and aggressive." The pink flat haired pony indicated. "It'll be more likely that he transforms directly into a demon." Pinkie pie replied. "Her size will increase quickly." She divulged. "If we don't capture him before he consumes Fluttershy's cutie mark," The pink mare included her reply. "There will be nothing else we can do." Pinkie Pie responded.

"Tenemos que darnos prisa, Su mundo alterno pende de un hilo." Pedro vows with his speech.

Pedro, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Luna, and Celestia, arrive in the middle of Ponyville as all of the ponies are running for their lives. "What's going on here?!" The solar princess bellowed, All of the ponies seems to run for their lives. Because the demon will eat their hearts and soul to become stronger.

Fluttershy is eating Rose Lucks heart while she cried, and her vitals is slowly dropping until she dies. "This can't be happening!" The night princess screamed, as she glance that Fluttershy swallowed a heart that belongs to a pony. "You came up here sooner than what I've expected." The thunder demon voice became deep.

"I think I've got to start earlier than planned." Amdusias replied, while he glares at the heroes. He then bites Rose Luck's neck, and he threw the body above Luna until it landed into her.

( **Amdusias,** **Pedro, Oswäld, POV** )

"Cómo se atreve a matar a un caballo inocente!?" Pedro got shocked of Amdusias kills an innocent mare, the light element bearer utilized his powers and he did a battle stance.

"Grrrrr!" The thunder demon growled at the light element bearer. "I should have kill you before, Bitch!" Amdusias replied anger.

"Es hora de que mueras, demonio!" The light element bearer shouted, as he formed a spear made out of holy. "Lanza Sagrada!" Pedro then threw the spear made of holy divine, the spear pierced unto Amdusias body as he screamed in agony. "Bomba Juicio!" The light element bearer added a holy magic that makes the spear explode, the thunder demon bounced back until it landed into one of the houses. All the ponies panicked in horror because there was a demon pony in their way. Later he got up into his feet until he formed another spell in latin.

"Trabes Impius!" The thunder demon formed a dark beam out of its mouth, which the beam will strike towards the light element bearer. Luckily the light element bearer recite a latin to many times. "Obice Sanctus!" Pedro then formed a stronger holy shield surrounding him, but thanks to the shield he survive the beam. The demon cringe his teeth, he didn't believe this human can survive a powerful beam.

"How is this fucking possible!?" Amdusias shouted at the light element bearer, as Pedro deformed his barrier holy shield.

"Usted nunca tendrá desorden con-" Pedro's sentence got interrupted, a mysterious person utilized a powerful kick.

"Elektro Tritt!" The mysterious person kick the demon, into the side body sending him with an incredible speed. The thunder demon landed somewhere else, the mysterious person landed successfully panting heavily. "Das ist, was Sie bekommen Dämon." The thunder and lightning element bearer added his reply.

"Oswäld?" Pedro replied bemused, as the mysterious turned his head and he saw his friend from 'Universe 773.' He was proud he could see him again. "¿Qué haces aquí de alguna manera?"

"Ich spüre diese Welt mit dreckiger Dämon gefüllt" The person who spoked german added with a reply. "Wir müssen die vier Pferde im Kampf gegen den Dämon unterstützen." Oswäld responded in german.

( **Pinkie, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Twilight, POV** )

The Thunder Demon is still alive after Oswäld and Pedro are fighting it, while Pinkie instructed Pedro to distracted the demon while she was utilizing a spell.

"Princess, are you alright?" Twilight interrogated the princess of the night, it seems she's pretty traumatized.

"Luna!" Princess Celestia is comforting her sister because she was traumatized a while ago, then pinkie glance at the demon which he is charging in a full potential.

"No…." Pinkie Pie divulged. "It's too late." The pink haired pony replied, after the demon charges his full power his eyes widen like an insane person.

"Twilight," The pink mare calls her name out loud. "Princess stay behind me." Pinkie Added with a reply.

"Plan B," Pinkie responded as she is getting something into her bag. While the thunder demon is roaring with rage.

The thunder demon were still roaring in rage, as Pinkie formed an angry expression above her face. she replied sincerely. "I need to concentrate." The pink mare uttered gently. "Princess," Pinkie began her sentence. "whatever happens," Pinkie divulged. "Don't used your magic against Fluttershy." The pink mare indicated, Fluttershy is still in her demon but she I mean he was kept on roaring until he reach its potential. "Her size…." The princess of the moon uttered with her eyes widen. "Is…." Princess Luna replied. "INCREASING!" The thunder demon keeps on roaring until his size keeps on increasing.

"Pinkie," Twilight calls the pink mares name. "What's going on with her?" The lavender alicorn inquired the pink flat haired pony.

"I'm not sure." Pinkie responded as she was on the ground like she was meditating, her both hooves seems to be connecting to each other. Then the demon became so scary he has a star above his forehead, his eyes becomes darker than the last one. The demons teeth has fangs on it like a vampire and it became sharp like a tiger.

While Derpy is trotting happily she saw a demon who is roaring with rage, the derp pony became scared as the demon glance at her, the thunder demon throws derpy somewher on the wall but derpy is very claustrophobic. Amdusias then utilized his magic in front of derpy which she was easily scared until someone shot the demon into the sides, letting derpy escaped.

"Princess," Pinkie calls the name of the night princess. "I tould you that you mustn;t use your magic." The pink mare warned Luna for not using the magic against Fluttershy, because if Luna did that Fluttershy would die, and the demon would possess another pony.

"I couldn't let that _thing_ kill another pony." Luna responded gently.

"I understand," Pinkie said to Luna. "But your magic affects the monster," The pink mare added with a reply. "Slowly killing Fluttershy." Pinkie responded as she warned Princess Luna not to kill Fluttershy. "If she dies," The pink pony explained. "He will possess another pony." Pinkie replied, as the princess of the night was left blank.

"The possessed pony can die, but the monster can't." Pinkie responded. "He has recovered," Both on pinkie's hooves are glowing like divine holy. "It's ready."the pink mare started to recite the spell. "I summon the power of the petals of the Rose of Life…." Pinkie Pie continously recited the spell. "I ask upon you to show us your true power…." The pink mare divulged. "And that your light shall protect us from evil." After she recited that spell, ten white glowing petals came unto pinkies hooves. She then realeases it as her eyes began to glow, her teeth cringes and Pinkies cutie mark began to glow like a tomato. The ten glowing energy launches towards Fluttershy while she cringes her teeth as well.

( **To Be Continued** )

 **A/N: I'm done with the chapter eleven, I hope you guys review this story and what do you think of it. Guys please…. follow, favorite, and review. because I kind a need some support and also I don't like negative review in my section. Like that reviewer 'asuosogait' he thinks he's cool but in reality he's not. So don't you ever review this one. I also don't like your attitude. Because all you care is making the writer so frustrated and never write again! 'Asuosogait' get out of the fanfiction-dot-net site. I don't like your face here.**

 **Cheerio!**

 **-Laters**

 **SkullCrusher550**


	12. Chapter XII

**A/N: Hello, my name is SkullCrusher550. Here's another chapter of 'My Little Pony: The Rose of Life' I think I better make my 'OC POV' longer…. Than I expected, but next Friday I'll doing the fanfic called 'The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega.' I really need some support from that fanfic, also please put a very smooth review on that story. whether guest review or those who had an account, please don't write negative review please. Because I don't like it very much, also if you don't review that story. Bernard will actually kill you, like seriously…. I'm not even kidding. Anyways enjoy the story, don't forget to 'Favorite or follow.' This story.**

 **Another A/N: I also need some beta reading, please contact me through PM.**

 **My Little Pony: The Rose of Life: Chapter XII**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. Also this comic like story belongs to um…. J5A4.**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Alex Kharchenko's residence, Vernakia_

 _Time: 1:30 P.M._

 _Date: February 3, 2893_

 _Universe: 773_

( **Alex James Kharchenko, POV** )

In Alex's home or house, he was watching on a flatscreen T.V. which is fifty five inch and he's watching his favorite show called 'The Walking Dead Season 5'. The whole living room is being reflected with emerge light, even Alex's shadow can be seen on each walls. An hour later after he watches his favorite show, he walked towards to his Lab to work for his blueprint project for the next AI convention in Planet Zetar. "Hm," Alex began his sentence thinking of something. "I really need some ideas besides my VTOL's, and Bipedal tanks." The Ukrainian-American mumbled to himself, while he's sitting on a chair in his desk while he balled up his left fist and put it against his left cheek. But then a light bulb appears over his head, as it vanish in an instant. "That's it!" he then again mumbled himself, as he works his blueprint project for the upcoming AI convention which was '2893-2894.' He heard something in his 29th century computer version, he then used his roller chair to slide to his computer desk. He saw a message belongs to an 'Anonymous,' he began checking it and he glanced at this messages towards from the computer. But he immediately press the 'close button' on the upper right, after that he shut down his computer properly. And he gets back to his work, as he starts finishing his AI blueprint project while he was sitting in the chair on his desk.

 _Location: Ponyville, Equestria_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Amdusias, Princess Luna, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Oswäld, Pedro, POV** )

As the thunder demon glanced a thin glowing white energy across his eyes, as it landed on him the glowing energy became huge as the demon was barely captured with ease. The thunder demon then cringe his teeth while he's inside the white glowing barrier "What's that?" Twilight interrogated her pink mare friend.

"A sacred, impenetrable barrier." Pinkie Pie answered confidently. "Nothing can get in or out of it, not even sound." The pink mare uttered with solemn expression.

"¡Caray!" Pedro whispered fluently.

" _Ich habe nie gehört, diesen Spruch zuvor in meinem Leben._ " Oswäld stated unto his mind, as he clutching his chin with his right fingers.

"Are you alright, Princess?" The Pink Pony interrogated the moon princess.

"Yes," The princess of the night answered. "I believe I am better now," Princess Luna uttered bluntly. "I panicked before." She uttered fluently.

"It wasn't your fault," Pinkie Pie commence her sentence. "It was the demon." The pink mare responded. "You couldn't notice it," The pink flat haired mare indicated. "But he was playing an infrasound melody," She reclaimed bluntly. "That increases our negative feelings." The pink mare replied. "In case Princess," Pinkie Pie reclaimed. "it was fear." The good pinkamena uttered.

"La señorita del meñique," Pedro commence calling Pinkie Pie's name, causing her to get the light element bearer some attention. "lo que vamos a hacer con esta bestia demonio sucia?" Pedro interrogated the pink pony.

"Patients Pedro," Pinkie Pie noted. "We need to think of a plan of sealing this demon, before it consumes the body of Fluttershy." The pink mare spoked, while the two element bearers wheezed impatiently.

"An infrasound melody?" Twilight inquired, as her mind got bemused about Pinkie's words. "When did that happen?" The lavender alicorn interrogated the flat pink haired pony.

"Ever since we found him." The pink pony answered successfully. "Demons use a type of magic called 'Amentia Exitialis.' It's basically psychological torture," Pinkie Pie uttered before her friends. "It utilized in various ways." She responded fluently. "The melody is a variation of 'Amentia Exitialis.' Fortunately," She began her sentence without stopping. "The barrier blocks it," Pinkie Pie explain about it. "So we have some time to think of a plan." The pink mare indicated.

"Esperar," Pedro realized, as the other magic users including Oswäld listens to the light element bearers words. "la mayoría de los usuarios de la magia antiguos encontraron que hace muchos años demonio sucia, ¿verdad?" The light element bearer interrogated the pink haired pony.

"Yes." Pinkie Pie answered. "Although," She began another sentence. "Not all of ancient magic users found that thunder demon, before." The pink mare replied with a solemn face.

( **Pinkie Pie, Princess Twilight, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Pedro, Oswäld, Amdusias, POV** )

"Pinkie," Twilight called her friends name. "If I'm not wrong," The lavender alicorn uttered. "You told me that my magic doesn't affect the demon," The princess of friendship added, with a reply. "So why does an Alicorn magic affect him?" Twilight interrogated sincerely.

"I don't understand either," Pinkie Pie uttered, while she explain everything she knows in her mind. "But I it does…. He will be vulnerable to Alicorn magic." The pink mare added her reply. "However," She began her sentence. "If one of you attacks him right now," The good pinkamena uttered with her speech. "It's possible that Fluttershy will die." Pinkie Pie explained, about the other alicorn users if they'll attack Fluttershy. She may die, and the demon will repossess another host body. "Then he will leave that body and will possess another pony." Pinkie Pie mentioned that demons are very powerful beings. "It could be me…. Or you, Twilight." The pink flat haired pony indicated.

"Then…. How can we stop him?!" The princess of the sun interrogated immediately.

"I'll need all the help as possible," Pinkie pie uttered to herself. "Since the only method that can capture him is hard to pull off." The pink pony mumbled to herself. "I know I can't do this alone." She added.

"Then we will help you!" A cyan familiar voice was heard, causing them to face their friends return. And Pinkie had successfully resurrected them with the rose of life, and Pedro is thanking for Pinkie's assistance for resurrecting them.

"The spell worked…." Pinkie Pie gasped with her breath.

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" The princess of the night got shocked of what she saw.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Princess Celestia is alive as well.

"They're alive…." This is only Twilights response, that her other friends are still alive and kicking.

"No puedo creer que el hechizo tenía trabajo, gracias a la rosa de la vida." Pedro got shocked as well, that the spell from Pinkie had work.

" _Wer diese bunten Pferde sind, rechts sind sie die Elemente der Harmonie._ " The thunder and lightning element bearer stated unto his mind. " _Dumm Oswäld!_ " He smack himself with his left palm on his forehead.

While inside the white barrier, the thunder demon cringe his teeth. As he didn't know the friends of Twilight is alive. And he seems that he doesn't like it, at all. Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash is smiling before their other friends who smiles back at them.

( **Princess Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pedro, Oswäld, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, POV** )

While Pinkie and Twilight is smiling with crying drama moments, they galloped to their other friends who were alive. They seem to hugged to each other, even for Pedro. But for Oswäld they don't know him just yet. "THEY'RE ALIVE!" Twilight responded, as she was crying through her eyes.

"I feared that the resurrection spell didn't work." Pinkie Pie uttered, while they're hugging each other.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Twilight indicated, while she was crying.

"Pensé," Pedro sniffed while crying, as he wipes his eyes with both of his fingers. "Nunca te volveré a ver." The light element bearer responded.

"Was zum Teufel ist hier los sogar auf!?" The thunder and lightning element bearer screamed out loud. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr Jungs weinen." Oswäld responded, as he groaned before them.

"Por favor, sea respetuoso." Pedro smiles at the thunder and lightning element bearer, he balled up his fist and rubbed his friends head. But Oswäld instructed Pedro to stop, but the light element bearer obeyed.

" _Gesicht der Stichel_." The thunder and lightning element bearer, stated into his mind.

"It did," Applejack replied, as she smiles at her other friends. "Thanks to the rose of life." The southern accent pony credited about the flower. As Twilight who is beside her crying.

"Without the right spell it is." Pinkie Pie replied happily.

"Gruß," The thunder and element bearer replied, as the other friends of Twilight look at him with a smile on their faces. "Mein Name ist Oswäld und ich bin Freund von Pedro." He introduced himself to the ponies.

"Nice, to meet ya." The orange mare replied, as she extend her left hoof towards the thunder and lightning element bearer while Oswäld did the same.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, darling." The white mare known as Rarity responded, with such polite manner like the one from british.

" _This guy is really cute, and he's twenty percent awesome!_ " The cyan mare spoked into her mind, as she looking at him blushing madly. while the thunder and lightning element bearer did the awkward look.

" _Warum ist die brachiale pegasus ist wie das bei mir suchen?_ " The thunder and lightning element bearer stated into his mind.

"First the barrier and now this." Twilight stated, and she was celebrating her friends resurrection. "I thought the Rose was just for healing!" The princess of friendship uttered, as her tears is still flowing down beneath her booth cheeks. "I thought I'd never see them again!" Twilight stated her sentence.

"Fortunately for us," Pinkie Pie answered bluntly and fluently. "The petals of the Rose can bring those who were killed by demons or black magic." The pink mare responded, as she smiles at her other friends. "They even eliminate the memories of their deaths." The good pinkamena added her sentence.

"That's true!" Rainbow Dash agreed Pinkie's words. "I knew I was dead," The cyan pony replied. "But the last thing I remember seeing was Fluttershy." She remembered, her horrible death cause by Fluttershy. "It's like when I wake up from a nightmare and you barely remember anything from it," Rainbow Dash commented. "But you knew that it happened." The colorful mare responded.

"At first we were very confused," Rarity responded bluntly. "But when we found a note that Pinkie left us explaining what happened," The white mare indicated. "We come as quickly as possible." She added her reply.

"Luckily we arrived on time," Applejack warmly smiled at her other friends. "We couldn't leave you to face that moster alone!" The orange mare vows with her own speech.

"Vergiss uns nicht." The thunder and lightning element bearer uttered, as he comes forward a bit.

"La señorita del meñique," Pedro began his sentence. "Te ayudaré, hasta a la muerte." He vowed to protect miss Pinkie at all cost no matter what it gets.

( **Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Applejack, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Pedro, Oswäld, Amdusias, POV** )

"You've just got resurrected..." Pinkie Pie smiles at her friends, including Twilight, Pedro, and Oswäld himself. "Are you sure that you want to help us?" The pink mare interrogated her other friends.

"La señorita del meñique," The light element bearer responded. "¿Qué estás incluso hablando?" Pedro question the pink mare. "por supuesto que te ayudaré a derrotar a ese demonio sucio." He replied as the pink pony smiles at him.

"Ich werde für den Schutz dieser alternativen Welt treu sein," The thunder and lightning element bearer reclaimed. "auch bedeutet es den Tod." He vows again with his speech.

"Sure!" Rainbow Dash smiles at Pinkie.

"We're friends an' we're here to help ya, even in hard times." The orange mare grins at Pinkie Pie.

"Adding to that you have returned our life to us Pinkie," Rarity grinned at the pink flat haired pony. "So," She started her sentence. "We're in owe with you." The white mare responded, with a smile on her face.

"Thanks girls…." Pinkie Pie credited her friends determination.

"IS THAT THING FLUTTERSHY?!" Rainbow Dash's eyes got widen, as she saw her former friend became a colossal demon.

"Yes... Unfortunately," Pinkie Pie responded, as she start explaining. "I had no time to throw the demon out of her body." The pink flat haire pony replied.

"It's scary…." The white mare uttered, as she got scared about Fluttershy who became a demon.

"And big..." The cyan mare indicated, as she flies on a low air ground.

"Pinkie!" A gentle familiar voice was heard, as it galloped towards the pink mare. And then she stops in front of Twilight's friends. "How long will the barrier last?" The elder co-ruler of Equestria interrogated the pink pony.

"Three hours more or less." Pinkie Pie answered.

"So we must hurry up and find a way to stop it!" The cyan pony bellowed within her breath.

"Das treue Stute ist richtig," The thunder and lightning element bearer agreed Rainbow Dash's words. "Wir müssen etwas tun, bevor das Tier diese Welt zerstört." He added his reply.

"First of all," Pinkie starts explaining the plan of taking down the demon. "I need you to evacuate Ponyville," She instructed her other friends, even for the two co-rulers of Equestria. "We must must stop this massacre once and for all." She vows her speech in front of anypony. "I'll watch over this foul creature." The pink mare responded.

"Rainbow Dash, Applejack," She calls her name gently. "Once you finish with the evacuation protocol," Pinkie Pie reclaimed confidently. "I'll need that both of you bring here a rope." She added. "The longest and strongest possible." The Good Pinkamena uttered with a solemn face.

"Agreed!" The orange mare and the cyan mare obeyed, at Pinkie's orders.

"Pedro, Oswäld," Pinkie called her human friends name. "The two of you must protect me, and Twilight at all cost." The pink mare uttered.

"Es soll geschehen, flach haarigen Stute werden." The thunder and lightning element bearer replied, as he made a solemn face.

"Yo siempre aquí para proteger a usted, señorita meñique." Pedro vowed at his speech, as the pink flat haired pony was touched with Pedro's speech. She then hugged the light element bearer, and each of their tears flowed down beneath their cheeks. An holy energy aura had enveloped though their bodies. But then the aura vanishes, as they broked their hug.

"Princess Celestia," Pinkie called the princess of the sun's name. "I hope that you don't mind but could you take that corpse away." The pink mare questions and instructed Princess Celestia.

"Don't worry," The sol princess replied. "I can't handle with it." She reclaimed.

"How many innocent ponies has it hurt?" Rarity interrogated her friend Pinkie.

"Apart from her," The pink mare replied. "We've got a royal guard." She included her reply. "Now that I'm sure that the spell works," She wasn't sure if the petals would work on Princess Celestia's royal guards. "I'll resurrect them." The pink flat haired pony responded. "I've got four Resurrection Petals left," She counted her petals in her mind. "But it'll take some time because it'll be dangerous to do it right now." Pinkie Pie replied.

" _Esa falta bestia tiene que pudrirse en el infierno, para el resto de su vida._ " Pedro indicated in his mind, because the only thing that angers him is that demon.

"Rarity," The good pinkamena uttered, as she instructed the whit mare known as Rarity. "I need you to bring Spike," She indicated. "He'll be here for help." The pink mare indicated.

"Spike?" Rarity got bemused.

"OH NO! SPIKE!" Twilight gasped, as her both eyes were widen with shocked.

"Pinkie," Twilight calls her friends name. "I've forgotten one thing." The lavender alicorn added. "I believe that the monster did something to him," Twilight replied, as she guessed a bit that the demon or monster did something from Spike the green dragon. "He has slept too much." The princess of friendship responded.

"Are you sure?" Pinkie Pie questioned the lavender alicorn.

"I know that there is something wrong with him." Twilight uttered within her breath. "I saw him before you came," The lavender alicorn added. "He can breath but he doesn't react." The princess of friendship reclaimed. "I thought that he was tired as Fluttershy said," The young alicorn princess spoked bluntly, as Fluttershy lied to her because the demon is using her body as a host. "But I don't believe he is fine." Princess Twilight responded calmly.

Pinkie then galloped as fast as possible, just to reach her saddle bag to get something. "Don't worry!" The pink mare shout it out loud. "For some reasons," The flat pink haired pony uttered. "Demons can't kill dragons," Pinkie mentioned that dragons are like demon slayers, they kill demons from ancient times. "Unless the dragon attacks fiercely," The pink mare recited her sentence. "That is the only way that they could be killed." Pinkie Pie is one-hundred sure that demons can be kill by dragon. "I don't think Spike attacked it," The good pinkamena uttered. "So," The pink mare began her first sentence. "He must be fine." The pink flat haired pony then clutch something in her saddle bag, it was the energy glowing petal.

"Rarity," She called her friends name. "Take this petal," Pinkie clutch a petal with her right hoof. "Put it on the chest of Spike," The pink mare instructed Rarity. "He'll wake up soon." The pink mare replied.

"Got it!" The white mare takes the petal, and leaves.

"What will it do to Spike?" Twilight interrogated the pink mare.

"It must have used the Eternal Dream melody." The pink mare responded. "Luckily," She began to explain. "These petals have the ability to purify and disperse some curses and spells," Pinkie Pie responded fluently. "That means he'll be fine." The pink flat haired pony replied.

" _Ewige Traum Melodie_ " The thunder and lightning element bearer stated into his mind. " _Das_ _muss ein interessantes altes Wort sein._ " He uttered again in his mind.

"Please," Pinkie Pie begged at her friends. "Evacuate everypony as fast as you can." The good pinkamena indicated, as her other pals nodded and obeys everything she says. "You too, Oswäld." Pinkie Pie uttered bluntly. "You must aid my friends of evacuating the rest of Ponyville, this is your destiny." The flat pink haired pony indicated.

"Mich?" Oswäld uttered confused. "Du sagtest-" His sentence got interrupted, as Pinkie shouted a bit.

"Just go!" The pink mare screamed a bit in her voice.

"Wie du möchtest." Oswäld replied, as he bows at Pinkie in front of her. then his body gone up after the bow

The thunder and lightning element bearer, including the two co-rulers of Equestria, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash turned and left as they will evacuated everypony in ponyville

"Twilight," Pinkie summoned her friends name again. "Could you stay here with me?" The pink mare interrogated the lavender alicorn.

"Sure." This is only Twilight's response.

Pinkie and Amdusias glaring at each other, as she notices something. That her cutie mark is changing into an ancient demon symbol.

"Is…. everything ok?" Twilight interrogated her friend Pinkie.

"Fluttershy's cutie mark…." Pinkie Pie replied angrily. "Is fading." The pink mare added with her reply, as the shy mare's tattoo is fading and it's altering it with an ancient demon symbol from the ancient past.

( **Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Pedro, POV** )

"Pinkie," Twilight started her sentence. "Why have you asked me to stay here?" The purple alicorn questioned the pink mare with a calm tone.

"Because I'm scared…." Pinkie uttered, as she was scared. "I'm totally frightened." The pink mare indicated.

" _Espera,_ " The light element bearer replied in his head. _"¿por qué la señorita meñique eran en su mayoría miedo?_ " Pedro interrogated into his mind. " _¿Me pregunto?_ " The light element bearer, is wondering how Pinkie is scared of fighting the demon herself.

"Pinkie," The alicorn princess began her first sentence. "I understand you and all," Twilight uttered with a calm tone. "I also feel scared with all this things happening around." The lavender alicorn said with a solemn tone.

"It's not that…." Pinkie answered back.

"Then what is it?" Twilight asked again.

"I don't want to die..." The pink mare responded softly in her mouth.

"Pinkie," Twilight is almost gonna cry. "Why are you saying that?" The young princess of friendship indicated. "Is it the book's magic, right?" Twilight reclaimed.

"Yes..." Pinkie answered with a serious tone. "It's just a matter of time before my heart stops by using this magic," The pink mare replied. "Adding to that the resurrection spell will not work on its user." The pink flat haired pony explain everything in her mind. "I can't revive myself…." The pink pony added. "But I feel more frightened of dying before capturing that monster," The pink mare responded. "He will make you suffer before killing you!" The young pink mare replied.

"La señorita del meñique, no diga algo por el estilo." Pedro uttered, as he almost gonna cry also.

"Oh Pedro," Pinkie smiles at Pedro. "The fear of death follows from the fear of life." The pink mare responded with a sad smile on her face. "A pony who lives fully is prepared to die at any time." The good pinkamena responded, causing Pedro to smile back.

" _Qué?_ " The light element bearer asked confused.

"But there's may be another way to stop him Before it's too late." Twilight replied softly.

"No," Pinkie answered bluntly. "There's not," The pink mare responded. "Without this magic it's almost impossible." The flat pink haired pony uttered, as her face became worried.

"Then…. Let me help you." Twilight added her reply. "Teach me how to use this kind of magic?!" The lavender alicorn begged in front of Pinkie.

"I would never let you be under this curse!" Pinkie Pie denied Twilights words. "Including that it will take you months before knowing how to destroy him." The pink mare added her reply. "I'm able to do it because Abigail gave me her memories." Pinkamena uttered. "I know what to do to stop him." Pinkie Pie responded with a worried expression.

"Pinkie." This only Twilight's response, as she was worried about her pink friend.

"There's no much time left," Pinkie smiles at Twilight. "I used a lot of my energy in the resurrection." The pink pony replied. "But…. the good is that I brought back our friends." Pinkie Pie responded happily. "Although I habe a feeling that this won't end well," Pinkie Pie uttered. "That it'll get worse…. I want to think that," The pink pony responded. "In the end everything is going to be fine." Pinkamena smiles happily than before, which it scare Twilight a bit.

"Por favor, no se olvide de mí también, y mi amigo Oswald." The light element bearer indicated, as Twilight and Pinkie smiles before him. but then the pink mares smile disappears.

"Twilight Please," Pinkie Pie begged at Twilight. "Please, take care of my saddle bag." The pink mare instructed the young purple mare. "The book and the last four petals are inside there," Pinkie Pie indicated. "They're special because they got the ability to revive things." She added with her reply. "If I die," Pinkie continued her sentence. "Don't you dare to waste them on me:" Pinkie instructed the purple alicorn. "Use it with all the dead ponies." Again…. Pinkie Pie instructed Twilight with a simple task. "I know you are going to take good care of them." The pink mare responded quickly.

"Pinkie…." Twilight indicated, as she was lost of words.

"Please, Twilight…." The pink pony begged at the princess of friendship.

"Okay." This is only Twilights response.

( **Amdusias, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Pedro, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, POV** )

[ **SkullCrusher550: In my headcanon, Oswäld had been instructed by the two Princesses of Equestria. So he must protect all the ponies at all cost, while the evacuation is still in process.** ]

"Pinkie, do you think you could stop him?" Twilight questions the pink pony, because she can't handle the demon by herself.

"We will!" Pinkie Pie vowed a promised to defeat this demon at all cost. "Together, we will stop this hideous being!" The pink mare uttered, as she was smiling in front of Twilight. "I won't stand a chance against him by myself," Pinkie Pie added. "But as long as we stay together," The flat pink haired pony responded. "I'm pretty sure that we can face and stop this demon!" The pink pony can't even stop smiling at Twilight.

"But until then we should wait for the rest of our friends to come." Pinkie Pie responded, with a smile on her face.

Inside the white energy barrier, Amdusias and Pinkie Pie is just glaring at each other. But two hours later. "It's time…." The pink mare closed her eyes, then she opens them up. As she utilized a spell as her eyes glows white. The ground began to emerge as she starting to cover the demons face, and the thunder demon cringe her teeth while he was inside the barrier shield. then the earth encased him completely.

"Pinkie, why did you do that?!" Twilight screams at Pinkie a bit.

"La señorita Crepúsculo, necesitamos un plan antes de que la falta bestia va a leer sus movimientos" Pedro got angry a bit, but he cease it. "Y el peor de todos nuestros pensamientos." The light element bearer responded.

"Pedro's right," Pinkie Pie uttered. "I hinder his serveiling attempts of our movements." The pink mare responded. "Besides," Again the pink flat haired pony indicated. "This will put us several steps ahead of him." She added her reply.

"Pinkie, please stop using that kind of magic!" The lavender alicorn begged at the pink mare.

"This is necessary." Pinkie Pie replied back at Twilight.

"Pinkie!" A gentle familiar voice have been heard, as turned her head just a bit. It was only the two royal sisters, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash who's flying in a low air ground just above the two sisters including her friend Applejack. "What happened in here?!" Princess Celestia asked sarcastically.

"Relax, everything's alright." Pinkie Pie responded, with a calm tone.

"We have just finished evacuating everypony at Ponyville." The sun princess responded. "I instructed your friend Oswäld, to take in charge of evacuating my subjects." Princess Celestia uttered with a calm tone.

"Great!" Pinkie Pie responded. "Rarity and Spike make it here," The pink mare replied. "I'll tell you what we're going to do." The flat pink haired pony indicated.

"TWILIGHT!" Spike bellowed at her long-time friend, as he was riding on Rarity's back.

"I'm glad to see that you're fine Spike!" Twilight hugs her number one assistant Spike, while Pinkie Pie is very proud that Spike is alright.

"Sorry for the delay," Rarity smiles at Twilight. "Spike just got kind of sensitive." The white mare responded.

"Rarity told me what happened…." The purple dragon uttered, as he still smiling at Twilight.

"Well," The white mare started her sentence. "I did it the best way I could since there are several things I ignored." Rarity replied, as she notice that Spike broke the hug from Twilight.

"And, how're we gonna stop that thing?" The cyan pony inquired lately.

"Right..." Twilight got confused about the legend. "How did you exactly defeat that being in the past?" The young princess questions her teacher.

"It was told that Luna and I," Princess Celestia remembers that day of defeating that entity. "Stopped him with the power of 'The Rose of Life' and the elements of Harmony combine," The sun princess responded. "But without Fluttershy we can't use the element." Princess Celestia uttered calmly. "To make things worse," The sun princess continues to explain everything in her power. "The Rose of Life is no longer under our control..." Princess Celestia mentioned that they can't control the rose anymore. "Pinkie," The sun princess started her sentence. "Is there another way to stop him." Princess Celestia interrogated the pink mare.

"Yes…." Pinkie Pie got something in her saddle bag. "There's a way but it'll be complicated since his power has increased," The pink mare responded. "So we'll have to come up with something to debilitate him." She added her reply. "Actually," Pinkamena starts her explaining. "The first time I brawled with him," The pink flat haired pony indicated. "I used a very powerful spell that can stop the creature," Pinkie kept on explaining how she fights the thunder demon that day. "Although it didn't work at all." The Pink pony uttered. "Despite this," Pinkie pie reclaimed. "He had a hard time deflecting it," The magic mare pony spoked confidently. "So I think we could the same attack to gain enough time to use this." The pink pony suddenly picked up something, it was stake covered with a bunch of leaves.

"And uhh…." Applejack got confused of what she was seeing. "What's that?" The orange mare inquired at the pink pony.

"It's a holly stake that I made from the roots and petals of the Rose of life," Pinkie Pie explains about that stake. "So this shall aid us in the expulsion and sealing process of the demon." The pink mare responded. "Even though it's not as powerful as the Rose itself." She included. "It'll come in Handy." The pink haired pony responded.

"….Will Fluttershy be fine?" Twilight asked, as she is getting worried about thay stake.

"No…." Pinkie answered. "Unfortunately there's no salvation for her up to this point," The pink mare explained about it. "But I'm still saving some resurrection petals just in case something can be done." Pinkamena said bluntly in her mind. "Besides," Pinkie uttered. "The good side of all this that she won't have to remember what has happe-" Her sentence got interrupted, as her cutie mark glows on its own. Causing her to faint while her eyes opened wide.

"PINKIE!" All of the hero of Equestria shouted in unison.

"¿Qué le ha pasado a ella?" Pedro interrogated the ponies.

"Ah don't know Pedro," Applejack answered with a worried expression. "She got unconscious on her own." The orange mare added her reply, as Pedro clutch his own chin with his right hand.

 _Location: Pinkie's Mind, Equestria_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Universe: Uknown_

( **Pinkie Pie, Unknown Voice, POV** )

Inside Pinkie's mind she got space out, as she talks to her mind. " _My time…. It's over?_ " The pink pony interrogated herself. " _I'm dead?_ " again she talked to her head, until a voice came unto her.

" _Not yet…. You must return…._ " The voice uttered gently.

" _Who are you?_ " Pinkie questions herself.

( **Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Pedro, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow Dash, POV** )

In reality Pinkie Pie felt something, it was like she was getting punched by a hoof. "Pinkie," Twilight started her sentence, as she calls her friends name. "Are you alright?" Twilight interrogated her pink friend.

"La señorita del meñique, lo que pasó allí?" Pedro interrogated, as he was worried about Pinkie's suffering. "Usted fue eliminado como ... un minuto." The light element bearer uttered.

"Twilight," Pinkie Pie uttered weakly. "My bag, now!"The pink mare responded intently.

"Immediately!" Twilight uttered fluently.

"I need a petal of resurrection," The pink mare indicated, as Twilight use her magic to lift up something that Pinkie needs. "They're in a jar." The pink mare responded.

"Here it is." Twilight lift up the petals of rose, that resurrect the user very quickly but not entirely.

"Take one and place it in my chest." Pinkie instructed Twilight, as the young alicorn obeyed. And then Twilight put the petal just the center on Pinkie's chest.

"Are you ok?" Twilight questioned, as she was making sure that Pinkie is alright.

"Yes…. Don't worry." Pinkie said in a weak voice.

"I thought that petals did not work on you…." The lavender alicorn replied, as she is worried about Pinkie's conditions.

"The Petal will just keeping me alive for a while…." Pinkamena uttered, in a weak state. "But they won't be able to revive me." The pink pony indicated.

"No más de forzarse, señorita meñique." Pedro reclaimed his words. "Tienes trabajo que hacer en este tipo de hora." The light element bearer recited his speech.

"But, what's happening to you?" Rainbow Dash interrogated at the pink pony.

"Please," Pinkie Pie insisted at her other friends. "Don't worry about me." The pink mare replied. "First," The pink flat haired pony uttered. "We must capture this demon." She added with her reply.

"But Pinkie," Applejack replied honestly. "You're suffering!" The orange mare shouted a bit.

"She's dying." Again this only Twilight's response.

"That doesn't matter,"Pinkie Pie responded. "Only listen to me," The pink mare uttered. "We can't waste time anymore." The magic user pony indicated. "We need to act now!" Pinkie replied, as her anger reaches to its boiling point.

( **Princess Luna, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, POV** )

After the evacuation is complete, The ponyville is empty like it was a ghost town.

"I'll tell you what we have to do," Pinkie Pie responded, while her eyes were shut. "So listen carefully," Everyone of Pinkie's friends pays attention carefully. "Because if we fail…. All Equestria is doomed." The pink mare replied.

"And don't forget." Pinkie Pie replied. "Whatever happens," The pink pony uttered. "Do not get distracted," She added with her reply. "Ignore everything you hear and continue with the plan." Pinkie's speech made her friends so strong. "Princess Luna…." The pink mare insisted the princess of the moon.

"Full moon, Right away." Princess Luna responded, as she looked up into the moon and used her magic to raise up the moon completely.

"Okay," Pinkie Pie replied with a serious face. "Now take your positions and wait for the right moment to act." The pink mare uttered.

"Twilight," Pinkie indicated, as she was trotting in front of Twilight. "I need you to do something else." The pink mare reclaimed.

"What is it about?" Twilight inquired, as Pinkie hugged Twilight. "Pinkie…. Is something wrong?" The lavender alicorn questions, as Pinkie formed a spell which Twilight's eyes were gone big. After the spell that Pinkie had made, Then pink pony broked their hug. As Twilight became so confused.

"What was that?" Twilight interrogated sincerely.

"Nothing," Pinkie Pie replied. "Just making sure everything's fine." The pink pony uttered bluntly. "It's time to capture that demon." She added.

"Wait," Twilight realized. "Don't you need that stake?" The princess of friendship added.

"If I carry it with me," Pinkie Pie replied. "It could break." The pink mare uttered. "I'll request it to you when the situation demands it." She added her reply.

( **To Be Continue** )


	13. Chapter XIII

**A/N: Hello, Guys, this is SkullCrusher550. And welcome to the new chapter of 'My Little Pony: The Rose of Life.' I have a question for you, Have you ever notice the Mark Twain reference that I made in Chapter XII? It's awesome! Anyways, I really need some support with you guys just for once! The cliffhanger that I am making is interesting, I hope this cliffhanger in this chapter would be even more awesome! Anyways, I'll write this right now…. but, after my stage play in my country. Enjoy the story!**

 **Another A/N: If you need some beta reading on this story, please contact me through PM.**

 **My Little Pony: The Rose of Life: Chapter XIII**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. Also this comic like story belongs to um…. J5A4.**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Unknown_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Universe: 774_

( **Pedro, Pinkie Pie, Amdusias, POV** )

While the thunder demon is inside the impenetrable barrier closing his eyes, and Pinkie's eyes were glowing white. Amdusias Then open his eyes with a serious face, he suddenly obliterated the energy white barrier that Pinkie created earlier with ease. the thunder demon cringes his teeth, the demon then glance his surroundings as the whole ground is covered with fog because of the moon that Princess Luna created. "Hey!" A familiar voice screamed causing the demon to pay attention to that voice. "Were you looking for me?" The voice interrogated, the demon then look down on a pink pony revealing to be Pinkie Pie as they face to face in battle.

"Prepárese para cumplir su fin, falta demonio bestia." Pedro stated, as the light element bearer organized his holy divine powers.

"Pedro," Pinkie uttered, as she turned her head to the light element bearer. "You know what to do?" The flat pink pony interrogated Pedro.

"Estoy, de menos del meñique, estoy siempre listo para la batalla a la muerte." Pedro smiles at the pink pony while she smiles back.

"Grrrrrr!" The thunder demon growled within his voice. "I should have killed you two back in the forest, motherfucker!?" Amdusias cursed. "But," The demon continued. "I can clone myself, did you know that?" The thunder demon crackled with laughter, his eyes darkened as he recite a spell in latin. "Impius Geminus!" When he's done with the spell, a pony copy of Amdusias came out. "Enjoy my powerful clone of mine, faggot!" the thunder demon cursed again. "Destroy that fucking light element bearer!?" The Original Amdusias replied, as the pony version of clone Amdusias nodded and smirked, while he was flapping his wings beside the original Amdusias.

" _What?!_ " Pinkie Pie interrogated, as she got bemused in her mind. " _How can Amdusias replicate, that's impossible?_ " The pink flat haired mare inquired in her mind.

( **Pedro, Clone Amdusias, POV** )

( **Play 'Given Up Instrumental' By: Linkin Park** )

"Let's settle this, motherfucker!?" The clone Amdusias cursed again, with an incredible speed he vanish in an instant.

"Lo que el, que se ha ido, dónde fue?!" The light element uttered, looking his surroundings. He can hear a crackled of laughter, the clone Amdusias appears before Pedro with the slow-mo scene. The clone thunder demon recite a spell in latin…. again in slow-mo scene. "Impius Vincula!" As the speed returns to normal, the light element bearer cringe his teeth while he looks at the clone thunder demon waving at him while smirking. He didn't know that the chains appeared earlier from the ground, encasing his both feet as he couldn't move.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto, bestia inmunda!?" The light element bearer bellowed, as he kept on clanging his feet in chains. The thunder demon then laugh at him, as Pedro cringe his teeth.

"Awww, what's the matter, light element bearer can't even move with your feet?" The clone thunder demon mocked at Pedro with an annoying tone, he then alters his personality. "Time for you to die, Bitch!" the demon clone of Amdusias charge towards at Pedro, as the clone demon recites another latin spell. "Percute Impius Verbera!" The demon lunge into the air, and he summons a pair of unholy demon sword. While the clone of Amdusias is on the air, the light element bearer then recite a spell in latin quickly. "Divinae Flammae!" The holy flames appears in Pedro's both hands, and he suddenly strikes the chains on the bottom of his feet. The chains immediately melt with immense holy light, the clone of Amdusias then landed as he strikes the ground with his unholy sword which an energy wave appears and obliterate the ground with ease Pedro already avoided that attack. Because of that unholy energy Pedro suddenly pushed back a bit, then the light element bearer recite a latin spell again. "Sanctum Divinum, Prisma!" Pedro then connect his both hands like goku does, as the holy energy flowed from his hand. As it reaches at the ultimate level, it strikes the clone demon of Amdusias but luckily the clone demon evades it. When the powerful holy beam went to the fog, it immediately explodes with a powerful holy magic energy that can be seen into the background.

"Sanctus Pugno!" An holy energy on Pedro's fist appears, as he punch the Amdusias clone into the right cheek he then propelled into the air and landed into the ground leaving with a burnt face the clone Amdusias then cringe his teeth as his skin is boiling hot because of the immense holy light energy.

"Esto es lo que hay, para que no ensucia conmigo." Pedro stated, bluntly. "Seréis destruidos, falta demonio clon." The light element recite another latin spell.

"Iudicium Sanctus Forum!" Pedro jumps high into the air, as his divine aura energy flowed from his body. when his holy energy level reaches its ultimate level, Pedro punches the clone demons back causing his body to cracked. "Ahhhhh!" The Amdusias Clone shouted in agony, and he continued. "That's not possible!?" The clone demon screamed until his unholy body vanished from existence. After the fight, he panted heavily and goes back to her friend Pinkie Pie. "Tengo que volver a la señorita del meñique." He uttered.

( **Song ends** )

( **Pinkie Pie, Pedro, Amdusias, Fluttershy, POV** )

"Pedro," Pinkie uttered, as the pink mare is thinking that he's dead but he was alive. "I can't believe you're alive, I thought you're dead." Pinkamena indicated bluntly.

"How is this possible!?" The thunder demon shouted with a scary deep voice. "No one has ever defeat one of my fucking clone!" The colossus demon screamed within his might.

"Te dije, demonio ... no, quiero decir ... no se metan conmigo o mis amigos." Pedro smirked with pride.

"La señorita del meñique," Pedro uttered, as he spoked the name of Pinkie. "Nunca voy a morir, a menos que no voy a matarme por otra cosa." The light element bearer stated, as he smiles at Pinkie and the pink flat haired pony smiles back. then Pedro and Pinkie Pie's smile vanished, as they both glare at the thunder demon.

"Es más demonio trueno," The light element bearer uttered. "liberar la señorita Fluttershy o le va a pesar la misma." Pedro threatened the thunder demon, as the light element bearer's holy energy aura envelop through his both hands.

"I don't think he's gonna release, Fluttershy." Pinkie Pie indicated with a serious on her face.

"¡No importa!" The light element bearer replied back at Pinkie. "Tenemos que encontrar una manera de liberar la señorita Fluttershy, de esa falta bestia." Pedro stated, bluntly.

"You're right." The pink pony responded, as Pedro nodded with agreement. "Although, I had an Idea." She whispered quietly while she smirks with pride and her smirking vanished.

"Thunder Demon," Pinkamena started her sentence. "Does this spell brings back any memories back to you?" The flat haired pink pony interrogated the thunder demon, which Amdusias got mad at her.

"You damn son of a bitch!" The thunder demon cursed angrily. "From what I see," Amdusias stated. "You resigned yourself to die for your stupid friends." The thunder demon's deep voice can be heard. "I hate this damn spell," Amdusias really hates any spells from Pinkie. "But I must admit it," The thunder demon replied. "You're strong." Amdusias can really sense that Pinkie is very strong than any other pony. "Not everypony can conjure a spell of such degree," Amdusias uttered bluntly. "And you achieved it in a short period of time." The demon added.

"El lenguaje, falta demonio!" Pedro stated angrily.

"Grrrrrrrr!" Amdusias growled like a dog.

"If I'm not mistaken," Pinkie replied angrily. "This spell can prevent you to escape." The flat haired pony answered. "It also disables your melodies." Pinkamena reclaimed bluntly. "Plus it is the same memory that Abigail used to help the Princesses to lock yourself in the Rose of Life." She indicated.

"Tha's all you know, right?" The thunder demon inquired, as he smiles sinister.

"No," Pinkie Pie shot back at Amdusias. "I know that Abigail used another spell," The pink pony uttered. "But I can't unlock those memories." Pinkamena mentioned a memory from Abigail. "I want to ask you something." Pinkie began questioning the demon. "Is it true that Fluttershy can see and hear me?" The pink mare interrogated, the demon.

"Yes," The demon answered impatiently, but not angrily. "And don't you stop yelling and mourn with me." Amdusias replied.

"Let me talk to her." Pinkie Pie begged at the demon, while Pedro is next to her standing looking also to the colossal demon with huge wings.

"If you insist…." The thunder demon growled as he closed his eyes, the thunder demon then alters the innocent Fluttershy. Causing both of the magic user's got shocked of what are they glancing right now.

"La señorita Fluttershy." Pedro gasped as he whispers into his voice.

"PINKIE, PEDRO!" Fluttershy screams at Pinkie and Pedro. "This is horrible!" The shy pony replied. "Please," The shy mare begged at the two magic users. "For Faust's sake." She uttered bluntly. "KILL ME!" Fluttershy shouted once more. "I beg you," She begged again. "I don't think I can live in peace after this…." The shy mare uttered sincerely. "Please, Pinkie." She begged again. "They are very cruel," Fluttershy mentioned that demons are cruel. "They do horrible things with me!" The innocent mare screamed with a whisper. "Kill me quick!" the shy pony begged with her death soon enough. "I don't want my soul trapped in the Limbo." Fluttershy added. "I beg you." The nice pony reclaimed with a gentle voice. "Kill me and save me from them!"

"Debe aferrarse, señorita Fluttershy le prometo... yo y la señorita Pinkie Pie puede liberar de las garras del demonio." Pedro's speech made Fluttershy happy, but then she returns into a demon laughing like a maniac, insane, and psychopath creature.

( **Pinkie Pie, Amdusias, Pedro, POV** )

"FLUTTERSHY!" Pinkie screamed at her shy friend. "Please don't give up!" The pink pony cheer her up, while her body is being possess by an evil entity. "I promise I will seek the way to help you…." Pinkamena replied, as she was worried about her friend Fluttershy. "No matter if I die trying," The pink flat hair mare responded bluntly in her mind. "I swear you'll be fine!" Pinkie replied.

"Esto es por lo que realmente odio diablos y demonios!?" The light element bearer frowns at the demon.

"Pedro," Pinkie replied with a serious face. "We don't have time for jokes, right now we need to focus on that demon." The pink mare added.

"Tienes razón." The light element bearer responded seriously.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The thunder demon laughs like a maniac. "Sorry about that." He apologized with an evil smile. "I think she has been somewhat altered…." Amdusias responded evilly. "I must admit, it was very touching to see how your friend begged for being killed." The colossal demon uttered. "And she is very innocent of you," Amdusias responded while he's doing a battle stance. "I believe that you are not able to save her…. in time." He laughs psychopathically. "She's mine now!" He bellowed with a high voice, since he was a colossus demon after all.

"What have you done with her!?" Pinkie Pie questions the demon.

"I just have fun with her soul…." Amdusias replied. "I do not think you want to know the details…." The colossal demon responded with a smug on his face.

"I will not let that one be as despicable as you," Pinkie Pie replied. "Get away with it!" The pink pony shouted at the demon.

"Yo y la señorita meñique se puede destruir, si es necesario." Pedro replied, as he pointed his one fingers against the colossal demon with a serious face.

"You tiny scum came here to stop me." The colossal demon angrily responded. "Do you think you, the light element bearer, and your pathetic friends will be able to stop me," The thunder demon uttered. "Hiding in the fog?" Amdusias interrogated in such mocking tone. "I'll destroy all this whole damn place if necessary." The demon threatened the pink pony including the light element bearer. But Pinkie on the other hand recite a spell in latin, as four chains appears each of her I mean his hoof and encasing them with ease. "MORE SPELLS OF AZAZEL!" The demon shouted with his deep voice. "DO YOU THINK THIS WILL STOP ME!?" An evil entity bellowed at the pink pony.

"No…." Pinkie Pie uttered angrily. "But him, yes. SPIKE NOW!" Spike the dragon became a huge reptile, as he roared against the demon which his head and his both claws were showing up.

"Finalmente, una última arma contra ese demonio." Pedro replied, as he saw a huge dragon coming its way to defeat the colossal demon.

( **Rarity, Spike the Dragon, Amdusias, Pedro, POV** )

"COME ON SPIKE!" Rarity uttered with a smug on her face, as spike is charging towards the demon.

"Sé que puedes hacerlo, Spike." Pedro shouted, as he cheer Spike the dragon up.

"DRAGON!" Amdusias mumbled to himself, as he cringe his teeth shaking the huge chain off on his hoof.

"Oh no!" The pink mare responded angrily. "You won't escape." Pinkie added.

"Forgive me, Fluttershy…." Pinkie Pie apologized to her former friend shy mare, as the pink pony formed another spell but in latin. two spear emerge from the ground, pinning the evil entity so that he won't able to escape momentarily.

"Sancti!" Pedro formed a spell but in latin, after he recite the spell each of two divine cross were put into each side on Fluttershy's body.

"AHHHHH, DAMMIT!" The colossal demon screamed in pain, as the two divine cross were hurting him slowly and painfully.

"Prepare for your death, light element bearer!" The evil entity formed a dangerous latin spell, against the light element bearer.

"Bracchia Impius!" After the evil demon formed a latin spell, many evil tentacles appears from the ground. the demon tentacles pinned Pedro through legs, arms, and even his body. the two evil tentacles formed a needle before the light element bearer, Then the two malevolent tentacles stabbed Pedro into the abdomen and into the left shoulder. His both eyes widen as he drool blood on the both side of his lips, then the two evil tentacles with knife like thorns threw Pedro high and beat it with very powerful force. The light element bearer landed into the side of the ground, as Pinkie galloped at him. "Pedro!" She shouted.

"Yo ... estoy bien." The light element bearer coughed some blood.

"Don't die on me, P-" The pink mare's words were interrupted, as the Pedro covers Pinkie's mouth with his hands.

"Debe finalizar el demonio sin mí, es su destino para derrotarlo." The light element cries, as Pinkie is crying also. Pedro's heart beat stop, as the pink mare cries silently. A holy divine hand is grabbing Pedro, causing Pinkie to cease on crying. she glance at it, while the light element bearer is on the air and she didn't know that Pedro's powers and his abilities are gonna be enhanced. Pinkie Pie sighed in relief and she goes back in battle against the demon.

[ **SkullCrusher550: You thought Pedro's dead, I don't think so? In my headcanon…. Um, when Pedro got stabbed by the two evil unholy tentacles he formed a mysterious holy barrier towards his body so Pinkie thinks he was dead but faking it.** ]

( **Spike the Dragon, Rarity, Amdusias, POV** )

"Come on Spike!" Rarity replied with a smug on her face. "I know you can destroy this mean ruffian." The white pony added, as the huge dragon kept on hitting the thunder demon.

"STAY AWAY!" The evil entity demon screamed, as the huge dragon is charging towards the demon. The purple-green streak dragon then slapped the evil entity on the cheek, and Spike is biting the demons horn above his forehead. "Release me!" Amdusias screamed. "Fucking Dragon!" The thunder demon cursed, on the background two ropes were pinning both wings of Amdusias which belongs to Fluttershy, and he didn't notice it.

"What?!" This is only Amdusias response, as the sun magic were control the rope by Princess Celestia. While on the right wing is controlled by Princess Luna her sister, the pinning two wings of the thunder demon.

( **Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Pinkie Pie, Pedro, Amdusias, POV** )

On right I mean left panel, Princess Celestia and Applejack is biting the rope with their mouth pinning the left wing of Fluttershy. While Princess Luna, and Rainbow Dash is biting another rope and pinning the right wing of the thunder demon. "We got it!" Pinkie Pie uttered, as she was proud about her friends hard work.

"Woohoo, Alright!" Rainbow Dash cheered. "Way to go Pinkie!" The cyan mare uttered with delight.

"Lo has hecho," Pedro replied, as he was proud also about her friend pink pony. "señorita meñique," The light element bearer responded. "Se han fijado el demonio todo lo que necesitamos hacer es sellarlo en la flor." The spanish speaker indicated, as Spike is still biting Amdusias horn above his forehead.

"We must approach the demon, before he was still strong." Pinkie Pie uttered to her friends. "When he feels that the shield has been weakened," The former party mare uttered. "He will have no doubt on escaping quickly," Pinkie added. "But…. I don't know if he will attack us or escape," The pink pony responded bluntly. "To preven that he escapes and obtain more possibilities of success against him if he decides to attack us," She added. "I use a special spell," The former party pony mentioned that earlier. "Which will protect us to his surprises and it also protect us from his melodies." Pinkie reclaimed bluntly, on the background the pink pony is galloping with a smug on her face

" _¿Qué es eso exactamente?_ " Pedro interrogated bluntly into his mind, wondering about Pinkie's spell ability.

"Although the spells could help me to stop the demon without any problem," Pinkie Responded bluntly. "These exhaust me both physically and mentally," The former party mare replied. "Because I don't hav any personal experience in the use of this magic," She added her reply. "And since I will need a lot of energy to expulse the demon," Pinkie Pie stated. "I will need support to completely subdue him." The flat pink haired pony indicated.

"La señorita del meñique," Pedro replied. "Todo el mundo le apoyará sin importar lo que cueste." The light element bearer stated.

"Rainbow and Applejack," Pinkie began her sentence. "I need you to use the ropes to subdue the demon wings." The former party pony replied, as she instructed the cyan pony and the orange pony to pinned the wings of Amdusias which they agree from Pinkie's words. "And Princess please I beg you to help us with your magic." She said bluntly in her mind. "Due to the demons vulnerability of alicorn magic," Pinkie Pie added. "It would be most helpful that you concentrate the most from you magic on this ropes," The good pinkamena uttered. "This will prevent the demon can't even move them or use his magic against us." The former party mare indicated bluntly in her mind.

"La señorita del meñique," Pedro began, as he calls the pink pony's name. "¿qué voy a hacer?" The light element bearer inquired.

"I want you to stay here," Pinkie Pie stated. "You can protect me at all cost if needed." The pink pony replied.

"Pero…. puedo proteger de esa falta demonio." Pedro shot back at Pinkie.

"No, he's too powerful to be defeated." Pinkie replied back at the light element bearer with a serious on her face.

"La señorita del meñique," The light element bearer replied, as he smiles at Pinkie. "Por favor, tenga cuidado." Pinkie Pie smiles back at Pedro, as she hugged the light element bearer on the way in his waist as Pedro hugged back at pink pony. Soon Pinkie and Pedro broke the hug, as the pink mare is going to attack against the thunder demon.

( **Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Pedro, Amdusias, POV** )

( **Play 'Not Afraid Instrumental' By Eminem** )

The pink mare is galloping towards the thunder demon just an inch before her, she stop galloping and ended in the middle of the field. Pinkie then recited a mysterious spell but in latin, A chunk from the ground began to break as it levitate on the air as Pinkamena is riding on it. Then the former party pony jumped into the air and landed on top of Amdusias body.

"Spike and Rarity," Pinkie Pie voice can be heard. "You will have one of the most important task," The pink pony stated bluntly in her mind. "Which is to disable the horn of the demon." Pinkie added. "I will use a spell in Spike that will transform him into an adult dragon," Pinkamena replied gently. "But it can fill his heart with evil and greed," She indicated. "So I'll create a magical link with Rarity," The pink magic user pony uttered with a serious on her face. "Because her element is generosity" Pinkie Pie reclaimed every word she says. "It will enable to control your action while Spike meanwhile maintain his physical contact." Pinkie says.

"You're finished!" Pinkie yelled in her breath, as she was on top of Amdusias. While the thunder demon cringe his teeth. And Spike is still biting the horn of Amdusias, Pinkie got very angry about the thunder demon. "Try to stop me now!" The pink pony added. "Amdusias!" The former party pony screamed as she says her name.

"What?!" Amdusias shouted. "You aren't going to do that with me!" Too late for Amdusias to say anything, as Pinkie on the other hand recite a spell to capture the thunder demon. But something else on Amdusias. "I WON'T LET YOU, DAMN BITCH!" The evil entity bellowed in a deep voice. "Corpus Impius Nomen Exterminans!" The evil thunder demon recited a latin spell, as he lift Pinkie up with his unholy magic while Spike the huge dragon is still biting the horn of the thunder demon. "FUCK YOU!" The evil demon cursed again just like the last time, he twisted every Pinkie's limbs and she was thrown off from the ground as the demon growled deep.

"PINKIE!" Rarity shouted from afar, as she saw that the pink pony got propelled from the thunder demons body above.

"La señorita del meñique!" Pedro bellowed, as he ran over Pinkie. But when the thunder demon saw this, he notice Pedro on the ground in the short distance from Pinkie's body and her limb got twisted and the demon laugh at Pedro including Pinkie's body. Then the light element bearer ball up his fist, as he got mad at thunder demon and his face became serious.

"TRY TO TOP THAT FAGGOT!?" The evil thunder demon screamed in a scary deep voice, as Pedro stood up and face the thunder demon.

"Va a pagar por lo que hizo para ella." Pedro replied as he utilized his holy light ability.

"Bomba de espíritu divino!" The light element bearer responded with a serious on his face, A swarm small photon holy energy were surrounding him and he releases a divine orb that shines from the sky. Then when it came on contact against the thunder demon, it explodes into a shiny particles that burns the evil thunder demon. because the holy energy is very powerful to darkness, but sometimes darkness can overwhelmed light.

"NICE TRY FAGGOT!" The evil entity cursed again, as he recite an unholy spell in latin. "Impius Hastam!" Amdusias then summoned two unholy spears next to him, and strikes the light element bearer. But Pedro then quickly evades that attack, as he did the back flip. "¿Qué tal esta falta demonio!?" Pedro interrogated himself, as the thunder demon got phased out. "Sanctus Pugno Iudicii" The holy aura envelops through Pedro's both fist, as he lunged into the air and punched the demon from left cheek to right cheek then on the chin. The thunder demon cringe his teeth, as he screams in agony as a holy energy were burning him slowly. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Amdusias bellowed with demonic deep voice.

"No te será tocar la señorita meñique nunca más." Pedro replied with pride, as he jumps down successfully on the ground.

( **Song ends** )

( **Pinkie Pie, Amdusias, Rarity, Spike, Pedro, Twilight, POV** )

( **Play 'A Stranger I Remain Instrumental' By Jamie Christopherson** )

"La señorita del meñique," Pedro replied, as he was shaking the pink pony's body to make sure she is ok. "¿Se siente bien?" The light element bearer interrogated the former party pony.

"Yeah, I guess so." The good pinkamena answered, as she make Pedro smile then she smiles back at him.

Pinkie is almost got killed by Amdusias by the thunder demon, as her limbs got twisted and obliterated because of the evil demons spell. Then Spike the huge dragon kept on trying to bite the horn of the thunder demon. "Spike NOW!" Rarity responded, as she cheers Spike up. "I know you can do it, I believe in you." The white pony got worried, as the purple-green streak dragon is almost gonna break the horn of Amdusias.

"Spike," Pinkie Pie calls the dragons name. "When you manage to bite the demons horn," The pink mare uttered. "He must use his magic," Pinkie Pie mentioned that demons needs to use their magic in order to break the horn. "So you will be able to break it." The former party pony reclaimed every words. "But I don't think he will uses his magic if he's caught." She added. "To force him to use it," Pinkie Pie responded gently. "I will provoke him." The pink pony replied once more. "If only he's enraged," The pink pony responded. "He will use horn," She added. "Because when he's enraged," Pinkie kept on talking on the panel. "I don't think clearly." The good pinkamena uttered. "Surely he will tried to kill me," She included her reply. "But before he will make me suffer in some way." The pink flat hair pony responded. "So, Spike," Pinkie began her sentence. "I ask your aid, you need to break his horn as fast as possible or I'll die." Spike needs to hurry, because he has no time to waste because Pinkie is gonna be stab by a spear. The thunder demon cringe his teeth, because he was very annoyed by Pinkie Pie, Pedro, and her friends. he then breaks the Spear like to half, and lifts it up to target Pinkie Pie.

"DIE!" The demon shouted with rage. "Impius Hastam Forum!" The evil demon formed a latin spell, as the half spear with unholy aura is targeting the pink pony on the ground.

"Work!" Pinkie mumbled to herself. "Quick!" The pink pony uttered to herself, as the white energy aura is healing the bones of Pinkie. But out of nowhere Spike the huge dragon successfully destroyed the horn of Amdusias, the thunder demon got shocked of what he just notice.

"Well done Spike!" Rarity smiled at the purple-green streak dragon, as she was proud on her spikey-wikey.

After the horn of Amdusias got barely destroyed, the spear suddenly launched and its targeting towards Pinkie. Then Pedro's reflexes came to him. "Scutum!" The light element bearer recite another latin spell, as a small holy barrier encircling it around Pinkie. But Twilight suddenly use her magic to lift the half spear up, and throws it on the other side in the ground. then Pedro deactivated his spell, as the small divine shield vanish in an instant.

"That was close!" Twilight

"Don't worry about me." The pink pony responded. "I'll be fine thanks to the special petal." She added her reply. "This is not only revives," The former party pony uttered. "The user can regenerated from any damage dealt by opponents, and if I die while the spell still works." Pinkie Pie indicated bluntly in her mind. "I will be revived…. It doesn't work like with the other users." She added. "If I was beheaded or if my heart is pierced," The pink mare reclaimed. "I will never be revive." The pink flat haired pony spoked. "Twilight," Pinkie calls her friends name in polite manner. "If Spike has failed breaking the demon's horn when he's trying to torture me," The pink pony replied again. "You have to keep any of those things happen to me." She added again her reply. "But I know it will be difficult, but I trust you." Pinkie included.

"¿Estás bien, señorita meñique?" Pedro question the pink pony with a holy voice.

"I am, Pedro." Pinkamena responded, while she was still on the ground as she was healing her injury taken by the thunder demon.

( **Song ends** )

( **To be continued** )

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, please review this chapter and tell me what do you think of it. Also if you want to press the button of 'Follow or Favorite' on the upper left. So I hope you can give me some support, Because I make the POV more interesting. Anyways, I need to go because on next Friday I'll continue the fic of 'The Conversion Bureau: Command & Conquer: Mental Omega Series' Hope you check that story out, it's pretty cool. So long guys, see you next Friday.**

 **Cheerio!**

 **Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


	14. Chapter XIV

**A/N: Hello, everyone, my name is SkullCrusher550. And welcome back to another chapter of 'My Little Pony: The Rose of Life' also please press 'follow or favorite' on the upper left, also I need some support with you guys. I totally respect my fellow Author/Friend NegaiFreak's warning, he needs sometime studying in college so…. yeah, and he also needs to stay out of fanfic land. Anyways I'll better start writing.**

 **My Little Pony: The Rose of Life: Chapter XIV**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. Also this comic like story belongs to um…. J5A4.**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Outskirt of Ponyville, Equestria_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Universe: 774_

( **Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Rarity, Amdusias, POV** )

( **Play 'Maelstrom' By: Monster Cat** )

"PINKIE!?" Twilight screamed, as she notice Pinkie on the ground healing herself up. "Are you alright?" The lavender alicorn interrogated.

"La señorita del meñique, ¿se siente bien?" Pedro inquired the pink pony.

"Yes, Pedro, and Twilight," Pinkie Pie replied to them. "Don't worry." The pink mare added. "Spike doesn't have much time." Pinkie's white aura were engulfing around her body, which the energy is limited so she has no time to waste. "To continue as planned." She responded.

"You will never succeed, motherfucker!" The thunder demon cursed with a demon deep voice.

"El silencio, el trueno demonio!" The light element bearer replied, as he struck him with a bolt of holy energy. Which the thunder demon cried out in pain.

"Gah! FUCK! IT BURNS!" Amdusias bellowed in agony, as his faced is boiling with immense holy divine energy.

Pinkie then galloped from the ground, as she calls the purple with green streak dragon. "Spike!" the dragon look at the pink pony, Spike use his one large hand and he picked Pinkie up and threw her into the mid-air.

"What are you doing?" Amdusias was wondering about the pink mares plan.

"You'll soon find out, Amdusias." The pink mare responded while she was in the air, as she formed a smug on her face.

"I won't let this happen, FAGGOT!" The thunder demon recited a new latin spell even though his horn got off on his forehead. "Impius Fax Ignis!" Several small meteorites were covered with unholy dark flames as it targets the pink flat haired pony, but luckily the light element bearer formed another latin spell.

"Sanctus Aquila Forum!" Pedro then formed several holy divine eagle, as he instructed those eagles to destroy these small unholy meteorites. As the swarm of eagles obeyed, they obliterated all of the meteorites with ease. then after that all of the holy eagles vanished in an instant.

"Cursed you light element bearer!" The thunder demon reclaimed.

The purple with green streak dragon shrink down into an ordinary baby Spike, Rarity which is Spike's love interest is proud of him.

"Rarity, Spike!" Twilight started her sentence. "Stay with me!" The youth alicorn princess instructed the two lover. "Pinkie is going to the spell." She replied.

"That felt so weird!" Spike responded, as he rubbing his head to relief the pain. "Did I do good?" The dragon interrogated himself.

"You have a nice work Spikey-Wikey, I'm so proud of you." The white mare responded, as she was very proud of Spike the dragon.

"I have no time for this!" The thunder demon formed another latin spell, with a deep demon voice. "Impius Geminus!" After he formed a latin spell, two of the small pony version of Amdusias got out into the original thunder demon, which they formed a pride smug.

"Kill that fucking light element bearer, and take his fucking head!" The original Amdusias smirk, while he ordered the two small clone pony copy of Amudsias.

"No es esto otra vez." Pedro sighed, as he got tired of the pony demon copy of Amdusias.

( **Song Ends** )

( **Pedro,** **Oswäld, Clone Amdusias, POV** )

( **Play 'Guilty All The Same' By: Linkin Park Feat. Rakim** )

"Can you handle the two of us?" The Amdusias clone interrogated the light element bearer, as he mocking him with an annoying tone. "I bet you can't." The thunder demon clone added.

"Ich kann." A voice was heard but it was in german, he summon a pair of thunder blades. And he is doing the battle stance. "Bereiten Sie zu sterben, Foul Dämon!" The voice has been revealed to be Oswäld.

"Bring it, faggot!" The other Amdusias clone cursed.

"Oswäld?" Pedro's replied, as he lost of words. "¿Qué haces aquí, de todos modos?" The light element bearer interrogated the thunder and lightning element bearer.

"Ich habe mit der Evakuierung des Pony zivilen getan." Oswäld replied.

"Y eso por qué?" Pedro interrogated.

"Wir müssen als Team zusammen zu arbeiten," The thunder and lightning element bearer responded. "Es sei denn, Ihr Gehen durch diese Kreaturen getötet." He added.

"¿Cómo vamos a derrotar a aquellos malvados demonios falta?" Pedro inquired once more.

"Nur ... folgen meinem Beispiel, mein Freund." Oswäld replied, as he made his first move. "Blitzschnell!" His body collapse, as he vanish in an instant. Then Pedro nodded as he obeys, his friends instruction.

"Where the fuck did he go!?" The first Amdusias clone interrogated angrily. "Find him!" he ordered the other Amdusias clone as he obey.

"Kreuz Heiliger Blitz!" Oswäld appears behind the first clone of the thunder demon, as he formed a divine holy cross by using his pair of thunderblades. The small pony version of the thunder demon disappeared in an instant, while Pedro is fighting the second thunder demon clone.

"Ignem Alienum Pugno!" The second clone of Amusias formed a latin spell, as his both hooves were on fire but the color is dark. The light element bearer avoids every attack came from the clone Amdusias, but Pedro formed an ordinary holy shield as he blocks the dark unholy flames. and then the clone Amdusias replied with a dark smirk. "Is this all you got, motherfucker!?" The light element bearer's teeth were cringing, as his holy shield are cracking like webs. Pedro's holy shield got obliterated and he bounced back just an inch before him. Pedro gets back up in a weakly state. "What's the matter, light element bearer?" The clone Amdusias responded, as he trotted slowly to Pedro. As Oswäld is watching Pedro because he's friend is gonna be killed by the clone Amdusias, so he needs to think of something. Later A light bulb came over on Oswäld's head side and he reclaimed, with his voice. "Donnerlanze!" The thunder and lightning element bearer formed a spear made out of sparkling with electricity, and he then toss the spear with a sparkling electricity with incredible speed. The Amdusias clone didn't know that he was stabbed by a spear, and he immediately explode by immense of energy taken by the spear. Vanishing him completely.

( **Song Ends** )

( **Pedro, Oswäld, POV** )

Oswäld's long time friend Pedro is a bit injured, he run towards to him, The thunder and lightning element bearer crouch at his friends body. Oswäld then recited a latin spell like it was a prayer, and he replied. "Tonitrua et fulgura uestro auxilio opus est curare sauciati, et beatum faciat eum in tenebras imploro." The thunder and lightning element bearers both hands were engulfing with holy aura energy, as the thunder and lightning element bearer put his both hand on Pedro's chest causing his cuts, bruises, and injuries disappeared in an instant. The light element bearer then woke up after Oswäld heals him.

"Que pasó?" Pedro interrogated, as he clutch his head manually.

"Es gibt keine Zeit, mein Freund der langen Zeit zu erklären." Oswäld uttered, as his holy aura energy vanish in an instant.

"¡Exacto!" Pedro exclaimed.

"Komm, es gibt keine Zeit zu verlieren." The thunder and lightning element bearer responded while clenching his fist.

"Bueno!" Pedro nodded.

The two element bearers run as they watch the battle between Pinkie and Amdusias.

( **Pedro, Oswäld, Twilight, Pinkie, Amdusias, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, POV)**

( **Play 'Bring me to Life' Instrumental By: Evanescence** )

In the mid-air Pinkie closed his eyes for a minute, then he opens them up immdiately. As she was thinking of another latin spell. She glares at the thunder demon on the ground, with an angry face.

"DAMN!" This is only Amdusias response.

"It's the moment your waiting for, Pinkie." Twilight responded, as her horn glows with equestrian magic.

"Puede hacerlo pierda meñique, sé que puedes." Pedro replied while he was cheering, he screams as loud as he can to hear Pedro's words towards Pinkie.

"This time you can't escape." Pinkie reclaimed, with a serious face.

"Lux Fero!" The pink flat haired mare connects her both hooves, her eyes then glowed with white energy. Then later a powerful beam suddenly appears in her hooves striking down the thunder demons back while he was in chains.

"SHIT!" The evil entity cursed, as the powerful beam is striking down before him.

"Now!" The solar princess replied, as she let go the rope including the orange mare known as Applejack. Including Princess Luna and Rainbow Dash who also let go the same rope as Celestia and Applejack did.

"Quickly go get her!" The moon princess exclaimed.

"On it!" Rainbow Dash responded, as she flaps her both wings to catch her friend Pinkie from the mid-air.

Then Princess Celestia forms her shield with her companion Applejack in it, While Princess Luna utilized her own shield to protect herself. The beam successfully hit Amdusias in the back causing him to scream in agony.

"PINKIE!" Twilight shouted from afar, as she glance at the burning sensation of light.

While on the mid-air, Pinkie's almost falling from the ground but luckily the cyan pony known as Rainbow Dash caught the pink mare while she was in the mid-air. "Hold on Pinkie!" The cyan mare then caught Pinkie successfully. "I've got you, my friend." The cyan mare added, as she smiles at the former party pony

"Thank you Rainbow Dash." Pinkie Pie credited the cyan pony.

After Rainbow Dash landed on the ground, Pedro is proud that she successfully took down Amdusias with ease. The former party pony then dismount Rainbow Dash, as Pedro hugged Pinkie not that tightly but gently.

"Así se hace la señorita meñique," The light element bearer responded gently. "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti." Pedro replied, as the light element bearer then broken the hugged against Pinkie's body.

"Thank you, Pedro." The former party pony replied, as she broke the hugged also. "I'm also proud of you, especially your friend Oswäld." Pinkie added.

"Es ist nichts, wirklich." The thunder and lightning element bearer responded.

( **Pinkie, Twilight, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Applejack, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pedro, Oswäld, POV** )

( **Play 'Untitled' Instrumental Extended By: Simple Plan** )

"Por lo tanto, la señorita meñique," The light element bearer started his sentence. "¿cuál es el plan de tomar abajo ... que falta demonio?" Pedro the light element bearer interrogated the pink mare.

"Pedro," The former party mare commence, as she calls the light element bearers name. "I intend to live forever, or die trying." Pinkie replied, as her both eyes were flowing with tears.

"Está bien, señorita meñique," Pedro commented. "Usted no tiene que probarse a sí mismo de 'morir en el intento '." The light element bearer responded bluntly, as he cheered Pinkie up but in a way.

"You're right." This is only Pinkie's response.

"Pinkie are you alright?" Twilight questioned the former party mare.

"Yes," The pink mare answered. "Don't worry it is ready." Pinkie glance at the thunder demon who is just cringing his teeth, while he was still paralyzed the pink mare needs some time of reciting the latin spell.

"Because," Rainbow Dash reclaimed. "It seems that it didn't affect him." The cyan pony added her reply.

"He is paralyzed," Pinkie responded patiently. "He can't even move a muscle." The former party mare commented. "I'm gonna finish what I have started." Pinkie added. "Please don't you dare come near for any reason, except for Oswäld and Pedro." The thunder demon cringes his teeth as he notice the symbol that he has in his cutie mark.

" _I have a bad feeling about this._ " The lavender alicorn stated into her mind.

"Twilight, Finally," Pinkie commence her sentence. "I need you to draw the symbol in front of the dragon, the symbol that you saw in the cave." The former party mare responded. "Which is the same symbol consuming the cutie mark of Fluttershy." The pink pony uttered without ceasing every word she said. "Therefore, this is very important task because I can expel him, and capture him at the stake." She added. "However, you must wait for him to be distracted. Let's not attempt anything for now." Pinkie indicated.

"Oswäld, Pedro," Pinkie called out their names. "You must follow me and confront the thunder demon." The pink mare replied.

"Mich?" The thunder and lightning got bemused.

"Qué?" The light element bearer got confused also.

"RITUALIS FACIBUS!" The pink mare recited a latin spell, three torches then emerge from the ground causing the flames to appear in an instant. The thunder demon didn't like it at all.

( **Pedro, Oswäld, Pinkie Pie, POV)**

( **The song known as 'Untitled Extended Instrumental By: Simple Plan' is still playing** )

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" Amdusias cursed in front of the pink mare, as Oswäld and Pedro didn't respond they just glare just before him.

"Whatever you try," The evil entity responded with a deep demon voice. "It will not work." The thunder demon indicated. "Your stupid friend is dead." Pinkie can handle the words of the thunder demon, as he added his negative thoughts in his head. "When I recover." The evil entity replied. "I'll show you how I rape and your stupid friends, especially for Pedro the fucking light element bearer." Then the thunder and lightning element bearer summon one sword, but Pedro shook his head with a big 'No'. "Slowly and painfully." The evil entity responded.

"I'll skin them alive and then I'll find your precious family and burn them alive." Amdusias replied with his ordinary demon voice. "I'll make you see everything and when I finished," The thunder demon indicated. "I will kill you," Amdusias vows every word he said. "and I will send you to the damn Limbo, with Eduardo and Abigail." The thunder demon laughed with a deep demonic voice, until Pedro struck him with a bolt of holy light magic causing the evil entity to cried out in pain.

"¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de mi bisabuelo!?" the light element bearer shouted a bit, but Pinkie then shook her head in front of Pedro.

" _Ist er für echte_." The thunder and lightning element bearer stated bluntly into his mind.

( **Pedro, Oswäld, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Princess Celestia, Amdusias, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Princess Luna, POV** )

( **The Music Is Still Playing** )

"It seems that the fog is starting to dissapate." Applejack indicated, looking around at the sky as Pinkie's spell is starting to vanish.

"Pinkie's spell is wearing off." The princess of the sun replied, glancing also from the sky.

"I do hope Pinkie's plan works." Rarity anxiously replied. "That demon terrifies me." The white mare added.

"What is she doing?" Rainbow Dash interrogated her other friends.

"I don't know," Twilight answered. "But we must trust Pinkie." The lavender alicorn added her reply.

"Amdusias," Pink started. "Great infernal Duke," The pink mare replied. "I invoke you name" The former party mare started reciting the prayer.

"By the name of your king, Baphomet." Pinkie Pie responded, as she recited the prayer. "I order you to leave the body of this innocent pony…." The pink mare uttered.

" _¿Está llevando a cabo el exorcismo?_ " Pedro spoke into his mind, but bluntly.

" _Ich staune mit Fräulein Pinkie hier,_ " The thunder and lightning element bearer said in his mind. " _Wo hat sie bekommen diese Art von Zauber?_ " Oswäld questioned in his mind.

"Your friend is a whore," The evil entity replied, as he hate Pinkie Pie's friends. "And that miserable wretch is not my king." Amdusias commented at the pink mare, while she didn't listen every words of the thunder demon while the pink mare continues to recite.

"Fuck you!" The thunder demon says the word 'Fuck you'! to many times.

"I command you, unclean spirit," Pinkie Pie responded. "You release your attachment and influence on this body…." The former party mare uttered, as she continues to recite the prayer.

[ **SkullCrusher550: Ok, guys, in my headcanon…. I was going to do the part when my OC known as 'Pedro' got trapped in the flower with the thunder demon inside, but I got frustrated about it and it totally haunts me last night. But…. on chapter XV the police known as 'Multiverse Police Department' will appear in the next chapter, hope you will stay tune.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Um…. Author, stop being distracted and continue with this story. Your mom or dad will be home in a minute.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Relax, bro, I'll can handle this.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: You better be.** ]

[ ***I use my fingers to twitch on the bridge of my nose.*** ]

[ **Narrator: The drama song is still playing.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Yeah, think?** ]

"Fuck you, moron pony!" Amdusias cursed at the pink mare. "Your stupid ritual will not work on me." The thunder demon responded angrily. "I'll fuck you and your stupid friends." He commented about it. "I will kill you all, along with the princess whores." Again Pinkie didn't listen every Amdusias words.

"I order you." The flat pink haired mare uttered, as she was still reciting the prayer. "Release this innocent soul," Pinkie added in her reply. "And banish your presence from her body." Pinkie commanded to banish the demon inside Fluttershy's body.

" _Buena suerte, señorita meñique._ " Pedro stated into his mind bluntly.

" _Sie haben dieses Foul Dämon zu bannen,_ " The thunder and lightning element bearer replied into his mind. " _So schnell wie möglich._ " Oswäld uttered in his mind bluntly.

"I expel you Amdusias!" Pinkie's eyes glowed, as she began to recite a new latin spell. "I order you, to leave this body." The pink flat haired pony indicated bluntly.

"Daemones Repellere." Pinkie responded, as she recited six times. Causing a spell to shook the earth, and the thunder demon cursed. "Shit!" Amdusias cried out, as he getting suck into the fiery flames turning it into a circle black dark hole. After the thunder demon got suck in, it transformed into an ordinary and self-kind hearted Fluttershy. The shy pony got unconsciously knock out into the ground.

"She made it?" The orange mare questions to herself.

"Apparently…." The princess of the night commented gently. "She made it…." Princess Luna responded.

"Muy bien, buen trabajo del meñique de la señorita." Pedro exclaimed a bit.

" _Gute Arbeit, Fräulein Pinkie!_ " The german speaker said that in his mind.

"Now I command you…." Pinkie's head is having a bit of a headache. "Take my body." The unholy dark presence of Amdusias were sparkling like a star, causing the unholy aura of the thunder demon to possessed the pink mares body.

"Pinkie?" Twilight interrogated, if her friend Pinkie is alright.

"Twilight..." This is only Pinkie's response, as her eyes were transformed like a demon eyes. The pink mare glance at her friends, she uttered. "Please…." Pinkie begged at her friend Twilight. "We need to end this." The pink flat haired pony indicated, as she recited a new latin spell to her friend Twilight. "Ordinis Exsecutio!" Twilight immediately obeyed to that spell that Pinkie put her last time.

"Twilight!" Pinkie exclaimed, as she cried in a deep voice.

Twilight levitated the stake, and she targets the pink mare in the middle of the symbol were she stands. The lavender alicorn suddenly launch the stake causing it to strike Pinkie in the chest. After that she fell to the ground slowly in the symbol, then a bit tears were forming into her eyes.

"Don't you remember what you just did?" Princess Luna question the princess of friendship

"It can't be!" Rarity gasped, as she was shocked of what she saw earlier.

"Twilight," Applejack calls her friends name. "What did you do?!" The orange pony was shocked as well.

"What did I do?" The princess of friendship questions to herself.

"Oh No!" Spike the purple with green streak dragon exclaimed.

"Oh no, Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, as her heart fell in an instant that Twilight killed her without a warning.

"You took the stake, and you nailed it into Pinkie's chest." Princess Celestia responded, as her eyes shrink for a minute. "It was too fast." The solar princess added.

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted in agony, as she noticed that the stake is absorbing the presence of Amdusias in her body. "The Stake." Pinkie's darkened eyes are gone instantly, as the absorbing process is still on going.

"Pinkie?" Twilight is alsmost gonna cry. "Please," The princess of friendship begged at her friends that she'll be alright. "Tell me you're still alive. Please…." The youth princess stated.

" _Parece que el meñique de la falta,_ " Pedro uttered in his mind bluntly. " _forman un hechizo hacia perderse Crepúsculo mientras la abrazaba hace un tiempo._ " The light element bearer stated, as he was gripping his arms tightly into his chest with a serious face.

" _Ich hatte nicht erwartet,_ " The thunder and lightning element bearer replied. " _dass…._ " The german speaker pause for a moment he then continues. " _die Dämmerung Schlag verpassen Pinkie ohne eine Warnung verpassen._ " He stated into his mind bluntly.

"Tw...i….light." Pinkie uttered weakly.

"WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash responded, as she was just shocked of what she saw.

"PINKIE!" Twilight exclaimed at her friend Pinkie.

"Fight it, Pinkie!" Applejack responded, as she was beginning to cry. "We're going to find a way to help you!" The orange mare uttered honestly.

"Please," Pinkie begged not to come closer to her. "Don't approach me, or any of you." The pink flat haired mare indicated. "This spell is too dangerous and unstable." The former party pony remarked her words.

"Pinkie, Please," Twilight replied, as she apologized to herself. "Forgive me." The princess of friendship apologized to herself again. "I don't know what has happened." The youth alicorn responded immediately.

"No Twilight," Pinkie uttered weakly. "You forgive me…." The pink flat haired mare indicated.

"What do you say that Pinkie?" The faithful student of Princess Celestia indicated.

"Because, I forced you to do it." The pink mare shot back at her friend.

"What?!" Twilight got bemused about Pinkie's words.

"How is Pinkie?" Princess Celestia interrogated as she trotted slowly towards Pinkie, Next to her is Spike and Princess Luna following the solar princess.

"PRINCESS PLEASE," Pinkie bellowed, as she begged not to come closer when it comes to ritual about demons. "DON'T APPROACH ME, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" The pink mare screamed as loud as she can. "STAY AWAY FROM ME PLEASE!" She added.

"Princesa, no vienen más cerca de perder meñique." Pedro stated to the two princess not to stay close to Pinkamena.

"Pinkie, What happened?" Twilight interrogated the pink mare who is on the ground, as the presence of Amdusias is still sucking towards her body.

"What kind of spell is this?" Applejack questioned Pinkie, as her both eyes are starting to flow with tears.

"The stake," The Good Pinkamena answered. "In this condition it doesn't support the presence of the princess…." The pink flat haired pony replied. "Unfortunately it was the only way I could use to capture Amdusias." Pinkie Pie indicated bluntly. "And, besides using a very unstable spell, it requires that the possessed pony pierced your heart." She added her reply.

"Oh no! NO!" Rarity responded, as her tears beginning to fell down as well.

"Why?" Princess Luna inquired.

"Trust me, please," Pinkie begged once more. "Please never approach me." She replied persistently.

"It's ok, Pinkie." Princess Celestia replied back at Pinkie.

"Princesa, por favor, que sea ella." Pedro begged at the two princess.

"The black magic," Pinkie responded patiently. "Is not good," She added her reply. "or just, asks for more than he gives you," The pink flat hair pony indicated persistently. "And sometimes it requires life or soul in a change to be yours or not…." The pink mare responded.

"That is terrible." Rainbow Dash uttered.

"Twilight the spell isn't finalized," Before dying Pinkie will asked another reply to Twilight. "I need your help one last time." She commented.

"Tell me what I have to do and I will do it." The Princess of Friendship remarked her words to her friend Pinkie.

"Kill me!" This is only Pinkie's answer.

"WHAT?!" Rarity and Applejack shouted in unison.

"WHAT, I would never do that to you?!" The princess of friendship screamed out loud.

"That is why I forced you to do it," Pinkie replied weakly. "I knew it would never hurt me." The pink mare commented. "But the spell fail," She added. "I should be dead by now." The flat haired pony responded. "Also the petal…. Keeps me alive." Pinkie Pie remarked gently. "if my heart is not completely pierced I will not die and the spell will not be realized." The good pinkamena responded.

"La señorita del meñique," Pedro stated as his heart fell. "Lo que en un mundo que está tratando de decir!?" The light element bearer bellowed a bit at Pinkie. "Estamos a su amigo que nunca haría eso." He added his reply."

"Pinkie," The cyan mare indicated. "What are you saying?!" Rainbow Dash interrogated the pink pony.

"But Pinkie," Applejack whined. "There must be another way." The orange pony replied.

"There is not…. At least not one that we can do ourselves." Pinkie Pie uttered patiently. "Twilight," The pink mare call her friends name. "I ask you last wish," She commented within her heart and soul. "Use your magic to pierce my heart completely with the stake." The flat haired mare offered her wish to Twilight, but the lavender alicorn couldn't do it because it's too painful to watch that someone in front of them could die.

"No Pinkie Please don't ask me that," Twilight answered back to Pinkie. "I don't believe I could do it, NO! I CAN'T!" the princess of friendship denied the offer.

"Please Twilight," Pinkie begs again. "Do not let my death be in vain," She remarked her words to her friends. "I don't want that Amdusias to hurt them, not again." The pink mare uttered bluntly.

"Please Twilight, KILL ME!" Pinkie offers Twilight to kill her.

( **To be continued** )

 **A/N: Hey, guys, hope you enjoy this story. also please leave me a very smooth review, and…. Leave me including my OC some questions so that I could read them. alright see ya next chapter of 'My Little Pony: The Rose of Life' also I need support with every writer in this awesome site. If that happens you're probably an awesome writer too. Anyways, bye everyone**

 **-Laters**

 **-Cheerio**

 **-SkullCrusher550**

[ **Epilouge** ]

( **Norman Phillip Robertson, Yevheniy Aleksandrovich Andrutsiv, POV** )

 _Location: Libya, Parallel Earth-1225_

 _Date: March 12, 4450_

 _Time: 4:50 P.M._

 _Universe: 1225_

After they took down a wanted criminal known as 'J'akhraul Ishtukal' Norman suddenly cuffed him with Ion cuff, preventing him from escaping or resisting arrest. "Is this all you got, dude?" An MPD officer known as Norman mocked at the alien criminal. "Eugene," He summons his friends name, as he walk towards to his friend Norman. "What is it Norman?" Another MPD officer known as Yevheniy or Eugene for short interrogated his friend Norman. "I want you to take this prisoner to the cruiser." Norman responded, as his friend Eugene is whining like he was complaining. "What? Why me?" The Ukrainian-American questions his friend.

"Look," Norman started his sentence. "It's your turn to take this prisoner." The american responded, while his friend Eugene groan.

"Fine." The Ukrainian-American pulled the humanoid alien criminal from the ground, as Eugene put the humanoid alien criminal on the back of the car.

After Eugene puts the humanoid alien criminal, their device known as the 'MDUPG' glows like a uranium. They then pulled their device each of their pockets, Norman and Eugene both scroll the device to cease from their beeping. "Alright, let me check unto something?" Norman interrogated to himself, he himself checks the map of the multiverse. he didn't know that 'Universe 774' is in trouble, it could be someone attacking. After that the american MPD officer turn off his device and puts it into his pocket. The two MPD officers entered their hover MPD police cruiser.

"Duty calls, Eugene," Norman replied to his friend. "We need to go to 'Universe 774'." The american MPD added.

"Wait," Eugene realized unto something. "What are we gonna do with this wanted fugitive?" The Ukrainian-American question his MPD partner/friend.

"We will just put this jackass to custody." Norman uttered, with a pride smug on his face.

"Hey, you take that back!?" The humanoid alien criminal shot back at the MPD officer.

"Nope." Norman answered.

The MPD police cruiser then lifts off from the air, then after that Norman is now driving the hover police cruiser he himself turns on the map of the multiverse which was in holographic version. He press to a world known as 'Universe 774' or the good equestria, because the last time they arrest the evil counterpart of Celestia and Luna back from 'Universe 892'. A voice in british said. " **Universe Accepted, Thank You For Choosing This Universe** " The voice replied but in a voice of british accent." **Do Svidanya!** " it responded in russian language, which Eugene frowned a bit.

"Seriously?" Eugene inquired.

"What I love this language so much." The american responded at his long time friend Eugene.

The police cruiser launch a purple with green streak energy portal from an empty space, as the portal is spinning its vortex. Then suddenly the police then automatically said a mode " **Hyperdrive Mode** " the police cruiser then gets inside to the portal with an incredible speed, as the portal vanish in an instant.

[ **Epilouge Ends** ]


	15. Chapter XV

**A/N: Hey, guys, this is SkullCrusher550. This is the last chapter of 'My Little Pony: The Rose of Life', although the artist known as 'J5A4' will make another sequel about this I hope. Attention writers…. for those who are tough enough to read this story, please read it. Please press the 'follow or favorite' on the upper left in the section, and I do need some support with every writer from this epic site. Alright, I'm gonna start writing this story.**

 **#Support**

 **#R &R**

 **My Little Pony: The Rose of Life: Chapter XV**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. Also this comic like story belongs to um…. J5A4.**

( **Pedro, Oswäld, Princess Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Fluttershy, POV** )

( **Play 'When You're Gone' Without Instrumental By: Avril Lavigne** )

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pedro, Oswäld, and Rainbow Dash were surrounding Pinkie Pie in the middle of the symbol were she seal Amdusias the thunder demon, Pinkie's vitals are slowly dropping while the stake is absorbing the thunder demon but in process. The friends of Pinkie are crying because she was gonna die from the stake were Twilight struck her earlier, despite that Pinkie gave a spell to Twilight like a commanding spell.

"Please Twilight…." The pink pony begs once more. "Do it for the good of all Equestria…." She added.

"No se avergüence de morir hasta que haya ganado alguna victoria para ponykind." Pedro responded, as his both eyes are starting to flow with tears as he sniff while crying. "Pero , morimos una sola vez , y por un tiempo tan largo." The light element bearer commented. "La señorita del meñique, se sacrifica a sí mismo para nosotros en capturar al demonio . Y estoy muy agradecido por ello." He added.

"You're welcome, Pedro." Pinkie reclaimed with a sad smile. "Although," She started her sentence. "I always had fun in every parties that I created, and I make you smile all the time." The pink pony responded, while her tears are still flowing within her eyes. The stake are still absorbing the presence of the thunder demon in her body, the pink mare advances her speech. "Do you remember the fun times we have?" The pink flat hair pony interrogated the light element bearer.

"Sí." Pedro replied, as his tears were flowing down through his both eyes.

Pinkie responded, the pink pony's vitals are slowly dropping like a wavelength from the hospital. "I…. knew…. I…. always…. Make…. you…. S-S-Smile."

"Si usted muere, siempre estoy aquí para ti." Pedro responded, as his head lowered down because her friend Pinkie is gonna die. But the light element bearer kneel with his left knee against Pinkie who can't move on the middle of the symbol, Pedro did the french kiss on Pinkie for five minutes, then afterwards they broke the kiss.

"Ich kann diese Art von Krise nicht mehr tun!" The thunder and lightning element bearer shouted a bit but also bluntly on his mind, the other friends of Pinkie looked at him with an awkward silent afterwards they then glanced back at the pink mare.

"Thank you, Twilight…." Pinkie credited the lavender alicorn. "Once the spell is realized," The flat hair pink pony reclaimed her speech, as she continues talking to her friends. "The stake will break the tip," She added her reply. "It will keep Amdusias captive." The pink mare uttered. "Next," Pinkie started her sentence. "Place the stake on the horn, so that it will be absorbed." The good pinkamena responded with a serious face. "We can not leave any trace of that demon." She reclaimed her speech towards to her friends.

"Waren Sie wird gut?" The thunder and lightning element bearer interrogated the pink pony.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Pinkie Pie responded. "You should take care of Fluttershy." The pink mare reclaimed, as she instructed her friends to take of Fluttershy. "Use the last petal to revive her," The pink pony remarked her words. "She'll be fine…. She will not remember any of this." The good pinkamena reclaimed bluntly in her mind. "And please," Pinkie commented. "Guard the stake too, it's very important." The pink flat haired pony recited her words that she says to her friends.

"Vamos a perder meñique." Pedro responded.

"Thank you Pedro, you're a nice gentleman or pony." Pinkie Pie replied, as the light element bearer blushed a bit.

"Luna," Princess Celestia summoned her little sister. "I will check Fluttershy, if she's alright." The princess of the sun responded to Princess Luna. "Please, stay with Spike." Princess Celestia instructed her baby sister as she obeys.

"Okay." Princess Luna reclaimed with anxious tone.

"Thank you, Pinkie," Rarity credited the pink pony for what she has done to her beloved friends. "For what you did for us…." The white mare responded with a sorrow expression.

"Thank ya, Pinkie," The orange mare replied with sorrow tone, as Twilight did the same next to her. "Ya revive us." Applejack responded. "Ah will never forget for what ya did to us." The Pale, light grayish olive haired pony remarked her speech to Pinkie.

"You're the best of friends that we could ever have." The multi-color mare replied with a mournful face.

"Ich kann nicht dieses dramatische Ereignis stehen." The thunder and lightning element bearer responded, as his both eyes were flowing with tears a bit.

"Usted nos proteja de todo obstáculo y peligro, y yo siempre jamás olvidaré lo que hizo para nosotros, y por el bien de este mundo alternativo." Pedro stated his speech towards Pinkie, while she was on the ground which she can't move at all also her vitals are slowly dropping down.

"Do not let it affect you." The pink mare uttered bluntly in her mind. "The friendship we forged together will never be lost." Pinkie Pie indicated in front of her friends. "Goodbye, my dear friends…." This is only Pinkie's response to her other friends. "Twilight…. Please…." Pinkie stated weakly, as she begged Twilight's offer but she couldn't do it.

" _She doesn't appear to be dead,_ " Princess Celestia stated into her mind with a serious expression. " _Although,_ " The sun princess began. " _She was just sleeping._ " She remarked. " _She even lacks the scar made by the horns removal._ " The elder mare indicated. " _But,_ " Princess Celestia stated into her mind again. " _Pinkie said she wouldn't even survive,_ " The sun princess indicated. " _Is this possible for her?_ " Princess Celestia questions to herself.

"Goodbye, Pinkie," Twilight responded with a sorrowful tone.

"Goodbye, Twilight," The pink mare closed her eyes, as she smiles. "Goodbye, to you too Pedro." Pinkie Pie replied with a smile on her face, However…. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pedro, and Oswäld heard the snap sound. As the stake were attached into her chest, The pink mare closed her both eyes slowly.

"Adiós ... señorita meñique." Pedro stated, as his tears were flowing through his eyes. Twilight and her friends comfort him including his long time friend Oswäld.

" _Nun, das ging gut._ " The thunder and lightning element bearer remarked into his mind bluntly.

( **Song Ends** )

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: *Sniff, as his eyes were flowing in tears.* Why does she have to die!? *The Russian-American hugged his brother on the chest of Dietrich, which seems awkward to him and he comforts his own twin brother.*** ]

[ **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: Because, every story needs one. Although…. Pinkie died because she protect and sacrifice her friends against Amdusias.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Don't you ever say that?! *He cries even more, as I frowned a bit.*** ]

* **I extremely got annoyed with my two OC's.** *

[ **SkullCrusher550: Gah! **I Screamed* Guys, I need to write this story for pete sake. *Ivan and Dietrich remained silent.* *Sighed.* Thank You! Alright, attention writers from fanfiction-dot-net. In my headcanon…. The deleted scene from this story when Pedro my OC sings a song known as 'Tú y yo' which means 'You and Me' played by: Lifehouse. I really love it, when he sang that. At the end of the song, Pedro's holy tears flowed on Pinkie's body. as the light element bearer cries at the death of her friend.** ]

[ **Narrator: Wow, that's a really nice headcanon! Although, it's just an opinion right?** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Maybe…. *I completely rolled my eyes.*** ]

( **Princess Twilight, Pedro, Oswäld, Princess Luna, Ghost Abigail, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Eduardo, POV** )

( **Play 'When I'm Gone' Without Instrumental By: Eminem** )

When the process is complete, the light flashes with a bright energy which the sun princess glance at it. Then the dark unholy energy of Amdusias were forming as it began to be captured into the stake, The process is now completed the thunder demon was now captured into the stake with unknown barrier to prevent Amdusias from escaping. The princess of Frindship used her magic to levitated the stake out off Pinkie's Chest, Twilight, Pedro, Oswäld and including Twilight's friends were mourning the loss of Pinkie.

Princess Luna and Spike also mourns the loss of Pinkie, Until suddenly the book from the saddle bag actually glows as it began to float out from the saddle bag. "What?!" The princess of the moon gasped, as she saw the books is floating.

"AND NOW WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Spike bellowed under his breath, the purple with green streak dragon never saw a book floated before on his life. When the book is on mid-air it glows white for a while, then it vanish. The book suddenly fell down from the ground. "Spike what did you do?!" The moon princess shouted at Spike the dragon.

"I did nothing to the book!" The baby dragon answered back to Princess Luna, The book then immediately glows with white energy as a mysterious pony got out from the ancient book.

"AAAAAAAH!" Spike screams even louder.

" _Esto es muy interesante._ " Pedro indicated into his mind.

" _Es ist unmöglich, kann ein Buch nicht einfach gehen aus diesem staubigen alten Buch aus. Wie ist das möglich?_ " The thunder and lightning element bearer uttered into his mind, but its on german.

Two souls came out from the book, as their eyes were shut for a moment. They both descend from the ground, A white ghost pony came over to Pinkie's dead body. "Twilight, What's going on?" The orange mare interrogated the princess of Friendship, which Rarity and Rainbow Dash were terrified with the mysterious ghost pony even for the grandfather of Pedro known as Eduardo.

"I don't…. know." Twilight replied, as she examined the ghost pony came closer. She utilized a latin spell. "MUTISUMNER!" When the ghost pony recite it, a white flame appears on Pinkie's chest as the half of the stake were removing off on her. when the tip of the stake were gone, the pink mare gasped longer because she needs air. "Ahhhh!"

"PINKIE?!" The ghost pony known as Abigail replied with a holy voice, as she knows the pink mare's name.

"PEDRO?!" A human spirit known as Eduardo uttered with a holy voice, as he knows Pedro's name.

"Abuelo!" Pedro replied as he gasped within his breath, Eduardo and Abigail both glance at the magic users which they didn't say a word at all except for Pedro's grandfather.

( **Song Ends** )

( **Eduardo, Pedro, POV** )

( **Play 'The War Still Rages Within' By: Jamie Christopherson** )

 _Location: Unknown_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Universe: Unknown_

[ **SkullCrusher550: Guys, this is the part were Pedro's Great-Grandfather Eduardo has appeared on front of him but in his spirit form.** ]

[ **Teranis: He- *The protoss/human hybrids voice were interrupted, as Uncle Alex drag her away because it might cause a lot of 4** **th** **wall breaking.*** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: That went…. Odd?** ]

[ **Narrator: Yeah, think?** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Guys, please, let me write and stop distracting me.** ]

[ **Ivan Vladimir Anderson and Narrator: Alright, Gosh!** ]

"Pedro," Eduardo replied with holy voice. "I am always expecting you." The light element bearer's grandfather knows how to speak in english but in his holy voice.

"¿Cómo es posible que, ¿cuándo habló en Inglés?" Pedro questions his granfather Eduardo, which the light element bearer is very confused about his grandfather.

"From Aleksandr's grandfather Sergey." Eduardo answered to his great-grandson.

"¿Por qué usted y la señorita Abigail salió del libro?" Pedro questioned to his great-grandfather Eduardo.

"Look," Eduardo address him with his holy voice. "We do not have much time to waste." He responded bluntly.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso exactamente?" Pedro interrogated his great-grandfather again, which seems that he's confused.

"They are more demons out there," Eduardo commented. "Which they are destroying other alternate worlds such as this." The human ghost added. "You my great-grandson," Eduardo stated to his very own great-grandson Pedro. "You must tell the other element bearers to put an end of violence once and for all." Eduardo as a ghost responded.

"De acuerdo, lo haré bisabuelo nunca haya traído la vergüenza a mis antepasados." Pedro uttered, which Eduardo smiled a little.

"I must leave now." Eduardo indicated bluntly, as he went back to the book. The spirit of Eduardo vanish immediately.

( **Song Ends** )

( **Pinkie, Princess Twilight, Abigail, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Princess Celestia, Pedro, Oswäld, Unconcscious Fluttershy, POV** )

( **Play 'Say Something' Without Instrumental By: A Great Big World Feat. Christina Aguilera** )

Pinkie Pie and Abigail exchange glance at each other, but the spirit of Abigail didn't respond at all. "You're just a spirit…." The pink mare commented to the essence of Abigail. "I wish I would be able to help you, Abigail…." Pinkie Pie stated, then the essence of Abigail disappear in an instant.

"La señorita Abigail." Pedro replied sincerely, as he saw the spirit of Abigail vanish before in his eyes.

" _Was war das denn, vielleicht ist es ein Geist Stute wieder von den alten Zeiten war._ " Oswäld reclaimed into his mind, while he was clutching his own chin thinking about that ghost mare.

"Pinkie," Rarity calls the pink mares name. "We believed that you were dead!" The white pony responded with an worried tone and expression.

"You all alright, friend?" Applejack interrogated the pink mare.

"I'm fine, friends." Pinkie Pie answered successfully. "Don't worry."

"Estás seguro?" The light element bearer inquired, as he was making sure she's alright.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." The pink mare responded patiently, as she credited the light element bearer.

"¡Ay!" The light element bearer whispered.

"Pinkie," Twilight started to summon the pink mares name. "What happened?" The princess of friendship inquired, as she was using her magic to levitated the stake. "What was that radiance?" She interrogated again.

"That?" Pinkie responded unclearly. "It must have been the last spell of Abigail." The pink mare indicated.

" _Me pregunto cuál era el hechizo que utiliza la señorita Abigail?_ " Pedro mumbled into his mind, as he was touching his chin momentarily.

" _Ich bin jetzt in einem zweiten verwirrt._ " The thunder and lightning element bearer mumbled to himself on his mind.

"That radiance was Abigail?" Twilight questioned to Pinkie, while she was levitating the stake in front of her just an inch of it.

"Who's Abigail?" Rainbow Dash inquired, while she was flying on the mid-air ground.

"No," The pink mare shook her head. "It was just part of her magical essence." She commented positively. "She must have seal it on the book before she died." The pink mare replied hesitantly.

"She must be a very strong pony." Twilight believed that Abigail was a strong, but in reality she wasn't. "I would like to know about her." The princess of friendship responded bluntly in her mind.

"I don't think so." The pink mare smiles at her friends, as Pinkie found out the truth about Abigail the she wasn't strong enough to defeat a demon.

"What?" The youth princess of friendship questioned again.

"Nothing," Pinkie replied, while she smiled on her own. "The important is that we did it…." The pink mare uttered with ceasing. "We defeated the demon." She added. "We just need to do a couple of things." Pinkamena indicated.

"Al igual que ... ¿qué es exactamente?" Pedro interrogated the pink pony with a bit serious expression.

"You will soon find out." Pinkie answered.

"True," Twilight agreed on Pinkie. "The stake absorbs the horn of the demon…." The princess of friendship added her reply.

"…. And bring our friend back." Pinkie replied, as the princess of the sun was calling her name out loud.

"PINKIE!" This is only Celestia's response.

"It's Fluttershy!" Princess Celestia responded with an serious expression, like it was on business from the company. "She's still alive!" Earlier Princess Celestia checks the pulse of Fluttershy that…. She was alive and she is still breathing, how is that possible let's find out.

"What?!" The pink pony gasped at her breath, she didn't know that Fluttershy is still alive.

"That can not be possible." Good Pinkamena responded as her eyes were a bit widen. "She shouldn't be alive." The pink mare uttered within her speech.

(….)

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Twilight's House, Equestria_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Universe: 774_

( **Pedro, Oswäld, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, POV** )

( **Play 'Perfect Day' Without Instrumental By: Orange** )

( **Hours Later….** )

Pinkie Pie and Princess Celestia checks on Fluttershy if they sense another presence of demon in her body, but none of them were able to possess her because Amdusias the thunder demon has been cast out in her body thanks to Pinkie. "Pinkie," Twilight summoned the of the pink mare. "How's Fluttershy?" The princess of friendship uttered, as she saw Pinkie and Princess Celestia are trotting down from the stairs.

"She's okay." Pinkie answered. "There's no trace or presence of Amdusias in her."

[ **Narrator: Yeah, think Pinkie Pie?** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: What did I tell about breaking the 4** **th** **wall?** ]

* **The Narrator didn't say or respond, he remained silent.** *

[ **SkullCrusher550: That's what I thought, so stop breaking the 4** **th** **wall for pete sake.** ]

"Are you sure about that?" Twilight interrogated the pink mare, which she was anxious about Fluttershy.

"La señorita crepúsculo," Pedro started his sentence. "La señorita meñique es siempre la razón en todo." The light element bearer replied bluntly.

"Das ist wahr." Oswäld agreed on Pedro's words.

"Yes," Pinkie answered successfully. "Thanks to the magic of Princess Celestia I can confirm it." The pink mare responded a bit serious on her face.

"But…." Rarity complained a bit. "What will happen to her eyes?" The white mare interrogated the pink pony. "Will her eyes stay in that color?" The fashionista inquired at the flat pink haired pony.

"Did ya talk to her?" Applejack interrogated. "What did she say?"

"That I don't know," Pinkie answered with an anxious expression. "And it makes worried so much." The pink mare replied, as Pedro comforts her with his holy aura that makes her comfortable.

"No miedo a nada solo tienen una fe en ti mismo." The light element bearer uttered, as his holy aura kept on blessing Pinkie on all of her body. Then afterwards the holy aura vanish in an instant.

'Thank you, Pedro." Pinkie credited the light element bearer.

"Besides…." Pinkie indicated confidently. "She shouldn't survive this," The magic user said. "And she got her wounds healed without the petal…." The pink mare explained how her friend Fluttershy heals her wounds without a petal. "That's very strange." Pinkamena uttered.

" _Wie ist das möglich, wenn versäumte Fluttershy diese Fähigkeit erhalten, unglaublich._ " The thunder and lightning element bearer indicated into his mind, as he clutch his chin.

"She's very confused," Pinkie responded. "She doesn't remember anything what happened," The pink mare uttered at her friends confidently. "But still," She commented. "She's aware that something might happened." The pink mare added.

" _Was wird passieren, neben Fräulein Fluttershy?_ " Oswäld mumbled to himself on his mind.

"But she's fine…." Twilight responded with a solemn tone. "And even with those eyes," The princess of friendship uttered but only her opinion. "She's not a threat to anypony, right?" The lavender alicorn inquired at the pink mare.

"It seems so," The pink mare indicated, but she wasn't sure about it. "But I must be sure of that." Pinkie replied.

"More important now is to find a way to protect the stake." Pinkamena uttered, as she will instruct her friends to take care of the flower which filled with a demon.

"We should also look for something else to hold it," Some of the alicorn sisters replied. ""Rather than a vase.

( **Song End** )

( **Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Princess Twilight, Pedro, Oswäld, Spike, POV** )

( **Play 'Spooky Scary Skeletons' Without Instrumental By: Andrew Gold** )

"What are we going to do with the stake?" Twilight questioned the two co-rulers and Pinkie.

"Do ya think it will be safe there?"

"Necesitamos una fuerte segura en ese juego, por lo que el demonio trueno nunca se pondrá a sí mismo libre." Pedro replied, as he was thinking a way on how to hide the stake so that Amdusias could never escaped. Until a light bulb appeared over his head. "Entiendo!" But his light bulb disappeared afterwards.

"Voy a llamar a la policía conocido como MPD." Pedro replied, which the ponies got confused of what that means.

"MPD?" All of the ponies in Twilight's house responded in unison.

"Multiversum Polizeiabteilung." The thunder and lightning element bearer answered, which in german but it means 'Multiverse Police Department'.

"What are they exactly, they seem interesting?" Princess Luna interrogated, as she was getting compulsive about them.

"Später, aber jetzt müssen wir diesen Anteil verstecken, bevor es zu spät ist." Oswäld uttered bluntly, as he will call them later.

"Yes," Pinkie Pie replied. "I don't think there is a safer place, than under the care of the princess, especially because the spell of the stake is weaker than the complete rose,." She commented through her breath. "Although it is not something we can leave without a care." The pink mare indicated but in her opinion. "I will cast some magical symbols of protection to prevent Amdusias doing anything from the stake." The good pinkamena replied as she explained many things to the two co-rulers of Equestria.

"Don't worry, Pinkie," Princess Celestia responded as she vows to Pinkie. "I will make sure that the stake is under our strict care." The sun princess reclaimed her words.

"Thank you, Princess." Pinkie Pie credited the sun princess.

"But ya won't use this sinister magic, right Pinkie?" Applejack interrogated honestly to Pinkie.

"Applejack señorita," Pedro replied to Applejack. "no se preocupa de que ella nunca va a usar esta magia oscura de nuevo." The light element bearer insisted.

"He's right, don't worry," Pinkie replied, as she promised not to use this magic again. "They will be just symbols of protection," The pink mare uttered positively. "The will not hurt me." She added. "Any of you can use them without suffering or any adverse effects." The pink flat pink mare indicated.

"What shall we do with the book?" Rarity inquired the pink mare. "Destroy it?" The white pony questioned the pink pony again as she was waiting for answers.

"Dieses ancienct Buch wird nie zerstört werden, wird es nur da sein. und es wird auch auf die anderen Ponys nützlich sein, die ein reines Herz haben." The thunder and lightning element bearer uttered as he explained it in german.

"He is right, this ancient book can't never be destroyed." Pinkie Pie answered. "Although, I will took care of it." The pink mare indicated surely. "At least until we know what will happened to Fluttershy." She added with her reply. "The book contains many secrets that could be useful." The pink flat haired pony indicated bluntly in her mind.

"Warten Sie, das Buch enthält seine zwanghafte viele Geheimnisse." The german speaker replied, as he was pointing to the book which it was strange to him.

"What will happen to that?" Rarity questioned Pinkie Pie, as the white pony is pointing the strange ancient mark on her quarter flank.

"It will stay with me forever…." The pink mare reclaimed. "There is no way of removing it."

"And isn't it dangerous?" Applejack inquired the pink pony.

"If I'm not using magic I'll be fine." The flat pink pony replied. "My cutie mark will be just somewhat odd."

"Are you sure about that?" Twilight interrogated once more.

"Yeas, Don't worry." The pink mare uttered.

"What are we going to tell to Fluttershy 'The Truth'?" Rarity questioned to Pinkie.

"I don't think that's convenient."Twilight commented while she explained about it. "It could be harm for her very much." The princess of friendship reclaimed her words, as she continues her explaining. "Although she's not responsible for her actions." The lavender alicorn replied. "Being aware that she killed her friends with her hooves," The faithful student of Princess Celestia uttered once more. "It could severely affect her." Twilight added

"What shall we tell her then?" The white pony question the pink pony, for telling the truth to Fluttershy.

"I'll take care of that later." Pinkie responded to Rarity's answer. "But for now we must let her rest."

( **Song Ends** )

( **Norman Phillip Robertson, Yevheniy Aleksandrovich Andrutsiv, Pedro, Oswäld, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie POV** )

"Twilight," Pinkie calls the name of the faithful students of Princess Celestia. "I want to ask you for another favor…." The pink mare responded.

"Sure, Pinkie." The princess of friendship answered. "What is it about?" The young alicorn interrogated the pink mare.

"I need you to take over the stake." Pinkie uttered. "I must stay here to take care of Fluttershy." The pink pony added her reply.

"Of course, Pinkie." Twilight answered back at Pinkie. "You should also rest a bit." The lavender alicorn offers Pinkie a chance of resting her days off. "You must be exhausted after everything what happened." The purple alicorn added.

"Thank you, Twilight." Pinkie replied. "I also want to apologized for what you were forced to do with me." The pink mare feels shame for what she did to Twilight.

"There's nothing to Apologized, Pinkie." Twilight reclaimed her senses to Pinkie. "You saved Equestria!" The purpled alicorn replied.

"But still…." Pinkie Pie replied again to Twilight. "I felt guilty for what happened."

"Usted no tiene que ser culpable señorita meñique , olvida Crepúsculo está justo a ahorrar Ecuestria" Pedro's speech made Pinkie for what she truly was, the pink pony then smiles at the light element bearer then he smiles back at the pink mare.

"If you're talking about what happened in the cave," Twilight indicated, as she was telling the truth. "Then I'm the one who feels guilty because I am the one who wanted the rose…." The princess of friendship blames herself.

"And Ah'm the one who took it…." Applejack blames herself too.

"Perhapes we should pay attention to Fluttershy back then," Rarity responded, Fluttershy is right they should have listen to her back then. "When she said we must keep it untouched." The white pony uttered hesitantly.

"You shouldn't feel bad about it, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash cheered the pink pony up.

"Thank you, friends…." Pinkie credited. "Although I think…. Maybe this was the best." The pink mare is proud about it. "Imagine that some other ponies found the rose…." The pink mare continues to explained. "If Amdusias have taken a lone pony," She added. "With nopony else who used the book to stop him…." Pinkie Pie responded.

"And as the spell of the wall that kept Amdusias silent was still very weak," Pinkie responded eerily. "It was the only matter of time for anypony to find the rose." The flat pink haired pony uttered. "But still…." Pinkie continues her replying most of her friends. "I feel that this should not have happened." She added bluntly into her mind.

( **Later….** )

Twilight and her friends are willing to say goodbye, as the lavender alicorn will ride with the two co-rulers of Equestria as the are departing to Canterlot castle. On the outside of Twilights house, all of ponies except for the royal guard saw a green with purple streak light from the air. A police cruiser suddenly came and stepped out from the portal with an incredible moving speed while the portal is still spinning on its vortex, then later the portal vanishes in an instant. The police cruiser suddenly descend from the ground as the engine stop from roaring, something were coming out on its vehicle it could be aliens or something. "Alright, were the MPD." A first MPD officer speak. "Is there an anomaly that attacks your parallel world?" Another MPD officer questioned, but in 'Ukrainian-American' accent.

"No sir, whoever you are." Princess Celestia answered, because she was thinking they're the police of the MPD.

"Norman, Eugene," Pedro knows their name very well, because they're were good friends back in a day. "¿Qué haces aquí, de todos modos?" The light element bearer interrogated the two MPD officers.

" _What an interesting name they have?_ " Princess Luna questioned her mind.

"Checking the anomaly happening in this parallel world." The MPD known as Norman uttered, while writing on his Multiverse-Pad he glance at something which was a stake were the lavender alicorn is levitating it. "Miss Twilight is it?"

"Yes, that's me." The lavender alicorn replied.

"When did you capture Amdusias?" Norman interrogated the purple equine.

"Oh," Twilight laughed a bit. "I didn't capture this demon, Pinkie did this." The princess of friendship answered the MPD police officer.

"Pinkie," Norman calls the pink mare. "Please step forward." Norman instructed the pink mare, as Pinkie Obeyed without a word she then step forward in front of the two MPD officers.

"What is it?" Pinkie interrogated the two MPD officer.

"You must give that flower to us, or suffer the consequences." Norman replied, as his face turn into serious he also wasn't joking.

"Pinkie," Princess Luna summoned the name of the pink mare. "Thou shalt surrender this flower to the authority." The moon princess instructed the pink flat haired pony to the flower to the police authority.

"Alright," Pinkie replied, she obeyed that she will give the flower or the stake to the MPD authority. "I will give you the flower but…. you must take good care of it." The pink mare added.

"We will, I promised you." Yevheniy or Eugene responded.

The two MPD officers left without a word as they entered their hover police cruiser, Norman started the engine while Eugene put on his seatbelt. The MPD police cruiser ascended through the air, as it launch an energy which was a green with purple streak portal. The portal spins on its vortex the police cruiser then went inside into the portal with an incredible speed as the spinning portal vanish in an instant.

"What was that all about, they seem twenty percent cool?" Rainbow Dash inquired the two mysterious human police.

"Son MPD." Pedro answered.

"MPD?" All of the ponies minus the royal guard were confused of what they meant.

"Departamento de policía multiverso, son como fuerza policial que arrestar a cualquier querían fugitivo." The light element bearer explained.

"Oh!" Twilight including her friends plus the co-rulers of Equestria nodded in unison.

"Anyways, Girls," Twilight started waving as a good bye to her friends. "Take good care of Pinkie and Fluttershy until I come back." The lavender alicorn responded within her deep breath.

"Don't worry, Twilight…." Rainbow Dash replied with a grinned.

"They will be safe with us…." Rarity responded with a sweet tone.

"We'll take good care o' them…." Applejack uttered also with a grinned.

"See you, friends." Twilight responded, as the chariot lifts off from the air.

"Pedro, " The thunder and lightning element bearer uttered positively. "Wir müssen gehen , wir viel mehr Dinge zu tun." He added.

Oswäld pulled out his device known as the 'MDUPG' out of his pocket, the thunder and lightning element bearer launch a green with purple streak portal suddenly appeared right in front of them spinning on its vortex. The two element bearer came and walks into the portal, as the spinning gyre vanish.

( **Princess Twilight, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, POV** )

( **Play 'Three Little Birds' Without Instrumental By: Bob Marley** )

"Don't worry princess," Twilight replied sincerely. "As long those two mysterious police men is under control." The lavender alicorn uttered completely.

"I agree with Twilight." Princess Celestia insisted. "Now," The sun princess started her sentence. "ONWARDS!" The elder mare responded, as the four royal guards flapped each of their wings as they ascend from the air.

"Princess Celestia," The princess of friendship summoned her teachers name. "Do you think everything will go back to normal after this?" Young alicorn princess inquired in front of the two co-rulers of Equestria. "Because all that has been revealed." She added. "Books and these beings…." The purple alicorn explained some information about the book. "I've never heard of them." Twilight never heard of such beings before in her life. "Also, how can we be sure that the books will not be a threat in the future?" The faithful student of Princess Celestia interrogated.

"Pinkie said that the books are in safe places and the only pony that could understand them, was her." Princess Celestia explained some lessons for today. "We must trust Pinkie." The sun princess uttered solemnly. "More important thing now is to help her." Princess Celestia uttered. "She still has that brand and although she said is not dangerous than we thought." The sun princess explained some more info. "... And she said that it suppresses her talent," She added her reply. "And that's not good." Princess Celestia predicted on her mind. "It is a certain that something change in her." The sun princess included.

"You're right…." Twilight answered. "I've never seen Pinkie Pie stopped behaving like Pinkie Pie…." The you alicorn princess replied. "It's like a totally different pony…." She added in her reply. "In addition," The purple alicorn indicated solemnly, as she was thinking something else. "She gave her life for us and the least we can do for her is try to help her." Twilight needs to find a way to free Pinkie from her curse.

"You must find a way, Twilight." Princess Celestia responded patiently. "She saved all Equestria from the prediction."

"Right," Twilight frowned a bit. "I don't know how," The purple alicorn uttered. "But I must find a way to help her get her cutie mark." She included her reply.

" _There must be some way to free her from the curse…._ " Twilight stated in her mind, as her voice can be heard from it. " _And I will find it…._ "

( **Unknown Pony, POV** )

( **Hours Ago….** )

( **Post-Credit Scene** )

"Finally," A mysterious pony feet can be seen on the bottom of the ground, as the camera is still moving it. "After all this time," It spoke in rough voice. "I've finally found you AMDUSIAS…." It continued again in a rough voice.

"You're still weak, but your malignous essence is unremarkable…." The mysterious pony replied in scary voice. "Though that I would never find you, fucking demon." The mysterious pony cursed.

"I don't have an idea of how Abigail imprisoned you," It responded on how Abigail imprisoned the thunder demon in the first place. "Or how did you set yourself free…." The pony that covers in cloak with ancient symbol on it, and a sword were on his back of its holder. "And I don't care at all." The mysterious pony doesn't probably care at all.

"Probably," He started his sentence. "And close to you," He responded in a rough tone voice. "Her rests lie, and with them the medallion…." He uttered in a scary voice. "Finally, I'll be able to accomplish my objective."

"Abigail…." The mysterious pony calls the name with a scary, terrible, creepy voice.

"If you had listened to me," It spoke in rough voice. "Your destiny would've been different…." He indicated solemnly in a voice of a demon. "I wonder," He was wondering on something. "Where have you imprisoned Hecate?" The mysterious unknown pony from the forest uttered again with a solemn face, as the camera pitch black.

( **The End** )

 **A/N: Alright, this is the ending of the story. hope you enjoy this story so much, and the artist 'J5A4' would create another project about this sequel in due time. Please, put a review on the review section that'll would be appreciated. And also please, press the 'follow and favorite' if you like. If not well, that's fine with me anyways I can't do the 'Epilouge' thing today because I had not time for it. So anyways, I'll see you on another arc about this.**

 **-Cheerio!**

 **Laters!**

 **-SkullCrusher550**


End file.
